Our Little Secret
by Sakura's-Perverted-Inner
Summary: Where Sakura is the official owner of Uchiha Sasuke who has been cursed to turn into a cat. Sharing an apartment, going on missions, Sasuke's jealous moods and...meeting the Haruno family. What could go right?
1. Thy Beloved Fur Ball

Whisper My Reflection

Thy Beloved Fur Ball

"-And she is absolutely adorable Sakura! You have to come round and see, her fur is so soft and shiny…"

Sakura was half listening to Ino on the phone; she'd had it squished between her ear and shoulder for over half an hour, Ino was not one for short conversations. It was not a very comfortable position to be in whilst shaving your legs, repeatedly scratching yourself.

"Hmmm, she sounds lovely." Sakura lightly mused, once again grabbing a round pad and dabbing the little cut on her leg.

Just yesterday, Ino had found a stray cat, a story which Sakura refuses to believe. In Sakura's opinion, Ino saw the cat, stalked the cat, lunged for the cat and claimed the poor animal. It was not a far off accusation to make when concerning one such as Ino.

"You have got to come over right now! She doesn't really respond well, so be careful. Okay, it's decided! Oh, and buy cat food on your way here. I already spent my money when I got back from the mission. I got a new pair of shoes, they are so smexy!"

Sakura sighed and agreed to come over, reminding Ino that she owed her before she pressed the end button to end the call. Well, she had nothing better to do. Naruto was hogging Hinata to himself and Sai…uh; he wasn't really the type of person to hang out with.

Dropping her towel to pool around her feet, she pulled on her underwear. Wearing a baggy jumper and shorts to show off her smooth legs, she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. The tips brushing the back of her neck.

'_I need to get it_ _cut again.'_ She muttered in her mind. No matter how short Sakura had her hair cut, it always seemed to grow twice as fast as normal hair. Naruto had offered the idea to shave it off, Sakura took it as an insult and severely pummelled him for it. After all, at 19, Sakura was still self-conscious of how she looked. Though the need to always check herself in every reflection had dimmed down since her team mate had left. She wondered when she had started to say that so casually. Lately, when she and Naruto talked about their genin years, and Sasuke's name just pops into the conversation, it wasn't awkward. It was down right funny to hear Naruto call him a bastard every now and then, she laughed because she agreed. There might be a slight hurting in her heart when she hears of his 'accomplishments' that he had done for the Akatsuki, but nothing compared to when he had left. Nothing so bad that she cried herself to sleep at night like all those years ago...nothing could ever be like that...

Finally arriving at her best friend's doorstep and saying hello to Ino's elderly neighbour, she stepped inside the cosy house.

"Ino, the store didn't have any cat food so I just left it." Sakura called throughout the house, even though it was lie. Sakura was tight with money and wouldn't spend it on some stray (stolen) cat.

Ino bounded down the stairs and stopped half way, "Did you really go to the store?" She asked pointedly, not bothering to hide her doubtful expression.

"Of course I did," Sakura replied, looking offended, "Why would I not go out of my way and spend money for my friend's stol-_stray _cat?"

Ino shook her head but quickly recovered, "Never mind, I'll reprimand you later." At this, Sakura raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Well, come on! She is so cute and fluffy and-"

"-And shiny. You told me on the phone."

"Oh yeah, so I did. But anyway, you will die when you see her!"

Sakura smiled and ascended the stairs, following after a hyper Ino. When she emerged into Ino's room, once again she was blinded by the amount of purple and pinks there were. Ino has a purple fetish, it is very contagious and Sakura is still struggling to cure Ino of it. Sakura tried to introduce Ino to the green side of things, maybe a nice pale yellow or something like that. But Ino looked scandalised that Sakura would ever think another colour is more beautiful than purple.

"I'm giving her a quick bath right now because she was so dirty." Ino called from her attached bathroom. Sakura nodded but then froze, _'I thought cat's hated water?_' It turned out she was right when a loud meow shrieked in the bathroom followed by a low, threatening hiss. Sakura ran to the bathroom and stopped short at the door. A black ball was sliding down the side of the bath tub, and then it jumped and made another leap only to slide back down again. Sakura was stifling back a chuckle at the little fur ball till she saw Ino grab her hair shampoo. Panic rose in Sakura's mind and she lunged toward the bath tub. She quickly grabbed the cat around its stomach and held it to her chest.

"What the hell do think you're doing?" Sakura demanded at a confused Ino.

Sakura was briefly aware of the feline stiffen in her arms, but it made no move to scratch her. For that, Sakura was thankful. This was her favourite jumper.

"I was just washing it, is that such a crime?" Ino shot back.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a hand towel hanging on the door knob. "Cats hate water, Ino. And you shouldn't use your own shampoo on them, it could damage their fur." Sakura stated walking to the bed and sitting down, the cat in her lap. She held it against her stomach and dried its fur, careful not to be too rough.

Ino humph-ed and crossed her arms, "It has nine lives doesn't it." Ino stated.

Sakura shook her head sorrowfully at the woman, she could truly be a handful. Shikamaru must have the patience of a saint to put up with her never mind wanting to marry her. Oh yes, the 'troublesome' man was serious about his girlfriend. Sakura was sure to get him to agree to the girls' hen night idea, it involved nightclub, men and a whole lot of alcohol.

Ino eyed Sakura hotly as if trying to bore a hole through the pinkette's head, but Sakura paid no mind to the blonde. The cat was warm against her palm, she could feel its little heart beating steadily. Even after going through an ordeal involving Ino and water, she was surprised the cat was still alive-

Sakura stiffened as the cat hissed, "Ino, the cat's not a 'she'."

Ino's eyes widened a fraction before she scoffed, "Well, _he_ seems fine with you. I've got scratches all over my arms and legs, they hurt." Ino pouted like a baby as she whined.

Once deeming the cat to be partially dry, she set him on Ino's bed beside her and stood up.

"I know what that tone is, Ino, and the answer is no." Sakura said as a matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Sakura! He seems perfectly fine with you, it's just a little company in your lonesome world."

Sakura raise her eyebrows, she was perfectly content with her small apartment. She was friendly with all of her neighbours and Team 7 usually came round to hang out. If you call, Naruto raiding your fridge, Sai spying on the neighbours and Kakashi reading and chuckling to himself in the corner, hanging out.

The cat gazed side-ways at her from its place on the bed, it really did look out of place in Ino's room. It sat with its head down and its eyes never wavering from her, the orbs black as ebony. It looked relaxed yet poised to attack at any given moment, it reminded her of a certain person.

"Sorry Ino, I really can't. Besides, I heard that Hinata's younger sister likes cats. You'd be in Neji's good books."

Sakura knew that Ino loved Shikamaru, but she was still a perv at heart.

Ino's eyes shone and she smiled evilly and she turned to the cat. Sakura saw the cat tense but she was out of the bedroom to avoid such a nasty scene. She was pulling her shoes on when Ino screamed upstairs and a loud thump followed shortly after. Sakura turned around and saw the cat skidding at the top of the stairs then bouncing down them with agility that only a cat would have. The animal stopped at the foot of the stairs and raised its head to stare at Sakura. Several minutes passed before Sakura felt uncomfortable at the intense gaze of the ebony orbs. She'd been through plenty of staring contests with Sai so she knew how to hold her own, but Sai's bleak eyes didn't intimidate her like this. Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel to open the door.

"No." She said sternly, stepping out the door.

::XxX::

"Yes Naruto-no Naruto, I didn't take the cat. Yes, I know Hanabi wants one that's why I-it's a boy. I don't know what it's called-No, I don't have any ramen!"

Sakura ended the conversation immediately, cutting off Naruto's cries for her to talk to him. It wasn't her fault if Hinata's father decided to be evil and steal her phone.

Sakura was perched on her kitchen counter with tea in her hands. She scanned her living room/kitchen, deciding she needed to clean up all of the documents sprawled carelessly on the floor. This was not a home for a cat, all her precious work would be in shreds if she left the animal alone for even a second. Much like Naruto. Her week off was not going how she planned it, it was supposed to be fun and spontaneous. However, Tsunade just happened to have unfinished reports that are to be sent away as soon as possible. They were dated last year.

Sighing, she flipped her light switch and was plunged into darkness so she could imagine a _tidy_ apartment. She poured the rest of her tea the sink and let her feet take her to her bedroom. Her room was simple, a double bed at the centre of the far wall, a dressing table, wardrobe and an attached bathroom. Changing into her pyjamas and letting her hair loose, she flopped onto her bed face first and didn't bother to pull the covers over her body. It had been a long day, going to Ino's, getting intimidated by a cat whose life she saved, went shopping avoiding Ino, having the feeling something was glaring at her…

Sakura's head jerked up, her hair falling into her face. She blew it away impatiently and sat up to confront a small shadow at her window. She sat and stared at the shadowed form outside her window, she blinked once, twice, and then glared.

It was that stupid cat again! Its eyes shone with a gleam caused by the street lamps below. Sakura didn't bother to bottle up her feelings and imagine a box to put them in, she muttered curses at the cat even though it was on the other side of the window. But she saw its ears twitch and instantly shut up. Coming to a conclusion that cats did not stalk humans, she gave the animal one last glare and turned to lie back down on her pillow. She refused to raise her head even when the shadow of the cat disappeared.

There were few entrances into Sakura's apartment. She was on the middle floor of a three-story complex. There were other apartments on either side of hers and a balcony running along the length of the complex about five feet in front of her door. There was a window in the kitchen part, 2 windows beside her front door for the living room, one in her bedroom and a small one for her bathroom. But a cat surely wasn't smart enough to figure the system out, right? After all, it was just a cat.

Sakura didn't lift her head even when she heard the lightest scratches against glass, nor when she heard soft, slow padding against her wooden floor. Not even when she once again felt eyes on her, and then, the little bastard hopped onto her bed.

"Nope, no way. Get off and get out!" Sakura ordered with a finger pointing to her bedroom door.

But the arrogant cat looked at her then lay down at the foot of her bed. Sakura was having none of it.

Ignoring the meowing and hissing, Sakura made her way to the front door with the cat in her hand. It was raining but Sakura didn't care, that cat had stalked her and then waltzed into her home as if the thing belonged there. It most certainly did not as Sakura yanked open the door and literally threw the cat onto the balcony. It began to run back to her but she shut the door and heard a light thud where the cat ran into it. What was it hoping to do, break the door down? Sakura ignored the cat's attempts to budge the door and went back to bed.

Her face hit the pillow and she drowned out the noises around her, the droplets of water falling from the tap in the kitchen sink, the boiler humming, a dog's muffled bark somewhere in the neighbourhood and then the cat. Didn't it ever give up?

Soon, she let sleep consume her. Happily welcoming the bliss silence it offered.

::XxX::

Sakura awoke with a start to the sound of a phone ringing. Always not a morning person, she cursed the infuriating talking device to hell. She leaped from the bed and narrowly missed knocking her foot off the couch as she grabbed the phone furiously.

"Sakura! The demon cat disappeared yesterday! I promised Neji I had a cat for Hanabi and he wants it today!" Ino wailed into the phone.

Neji would not like being forced to go cat hunting. No wonder Ino was scared; Neji's temper could rival her own-

Sakura stopped her pacing, her eyes transfixed on her front door, or so to say, the gaping hole at the bottom of her front door. The phone dropped from Sakura's hand and Ino's voice was abruptly cut off. Bits of wood splattered her floor in front of the medium sized hole. There was silence throughout Sakura's home, she moved slowly to the kitchen and grabbed her cooking pan on reflex. She started for her room in silent fury, knowing she couldn't fool the cats hearing, she didn't bother to muffle her footsteps. She made her presence known and expanded her chakra signature to fill the entire house. Surely, the cat would know who was dominating who. It'd freak out and scurry back into an alley or something, like animals usually do when in a threatening habitat. And Sakura was very threatening, how dare that cat come in here and break her door down. What kind of cat breaks a door down? When she finds the little brat she's taking him straight to the vet for a check-up. She can't give a mutant cat to Hanabi.

The black fur ball was seated on her window ledge. How she didn't notice when she woke up astounded her. The cat's head bowed low and its eyes flickered to the pan she was gripping tightly, a shadowed expression crossed its face as if it was daring her to do it. Oh, she did not turn down a dare! Smirking, she charged for the cat in the intent to knock it out with the pan. But the cursed thing leapt from the window onto her bed where Sakura threw the pan in her haste to protect her beloved bed. The cat dodged and ran, almost as if mocking her.

"Listen you little mutated kitty," She panted, "You are going to Hanabí's whether you like it or not!"

The cat sat on the arm of her couch and gazed intently at her. She stared right back, pushing strands of hair out of her face. The cat watched every move she made, wary if her actions would lead to more lunging and running. Sakura peeked at her documents on the floor, the cat followed her gaze. She looked back and forth between the cat and the documents and saw, as if a reflection hovering over the cat, that he was smirking.

"Don't you dare."

The cat leaped into the pile of documents before Sakura could grab it, instant worry took over Sakura. Her precious documents were about to be shredded by a cat.

"Okay, okay," Sakura said quickly, holding her hands out as if willing it to stop, "Hanabi is very nice, she will take care of you-No! Do not rip that!"

Sakura had run out of ideas, she had a few but it would mean sacrificing her medical documents. This cat was smart, she'd give it that but it was infuriating. Sakura straightened and hunched her shoulders, the cat didn't move. This was ridiculous, she was trying to negotiate with a cat.

"Fine," She said grudgingly. It was all it took for the cat to nod and stroll off into her kitchen, not a mark on her documents.

She wasn't keeping the cat, no way in hell. So she phoned a not to happy Neji, telling him she had the mutated demon cat in her house, careful to keep her voice low. You never know what cats can understand, she wasn't taking chances. It was seated on her counter where she usually sits, watching her as she poured cereal.

Sakura ignored the cat until her doorbell rang, the cats head turned promptly to the door. Sakura smiled sweetly at it and skipped to the door, knowing who it was and how far he'd go to make his little cousin happy.

"Hi Neji! He's right over there," Sakura said, pointing to the now rigid cat in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." And he entered.

Then hell was violently let loose.

The cat hissed to its loudest while Sakura leaned against the wall, watching in amusement. Neji was fast, but it turns out the cat was winning for speed and agility. One too many times they got to close to her documents so she quickly gathered them and placed them on her book shelf. The cat seemed composed during the whole ordeal, but when Neji's hand brushed its fur in an attempt to grab it, the cat's claws shot out and nearly took off Neji's hand. Sakura stared in awe as Neji pulled back, he seemed to be debating on killing the animal. The cat, sensing Neji's hesitance, ran for Sakura. Sakura ignored the pest as it placed itself between her feet, not willing to move even if Sakura dared to kick it.

"Sakura-san, that cat should not be around children."

"Well, blame Ino, then. She's the one that stol-found it."

Neji glared one last time at the cat and walked out to find Ino. Sakura couldn't contain her laughter, the Neji Hyuga had been out smarted by a cat. She should've videoed it or something and sent it to Tenten.

She heard a low grumbling and she looked down at her feet. The cat was staring right back up at her, she laughed nervously and fell on her couch, letting out a long sigh.

The cat was still sitting there, unmoving and watching her. Sakura decided that trying to win a staring contest with this cat was a lost feat in itself. Then it moved to jump onto the arm rest beside her head. She didn't know what cats smelled like, but this one smelled…rather masculine. She couldn't exactly place the smell under a category like she could with Naruto. He wears that god awful shower gel then sprays two layers of after shave on. She should know since this is his second home, even without Sakura's consent.

"…Sai-junior."

The cats head snapped to her and she could've sworn his eyes narrowed. Guess he didn't like his new name.

"Naruto-junior."

Still narrowed.

"Kakashi-junior."

Even more narrowed.

"Wait, I got it!" Sakura exclaimed and sat up so her face was inches from the cat.

"Lee-junior. You're fur is black and Lee's hair is black, it's perfect!"

The cat stared at her smiling face. Then it did the unbelievable, it jumped her.

She yelped and fell off the couch, landing on her back. The fur ball was seated beside her head, its obsidian eyes so agonizingly intense on her. Cat's eyes weren't supposed to be like this, but nevertheless, he had pounced on her.

"I can't believe you-" Sakura cut off her rant. Rather than looking at the cat, right behind its head, on the bookshelf, was the picture of the old team 7.

"…Sasuke…junior…"

::XxX::

**Well? Trade you Sasuke-hotness for a review? ^_^ Hope you like this story and its further progression.**


	2. Teach Him A Lesson!

Teach Him A Lesson!

Water…He'd never known it to be so intimidating. The element was basically mocking him, spraying down from the kitchen tap annoyingly.

"I'm stuck with this creepy cat, Shizune."

And then there was the person he was relying on.

"I swear he looks like he's ready to eat me half the time," Haruno Sakura slid a hesitant glance in his direction. Mentally, he cocked an eyebrow.

Memories of his (ex) team mate coursed through his mind, they seemed dreams now that he'd actually had a taste of her new personality. Lost was the whiny voice pleading his name and replaced by authoritative, smooth words. Although, no matter how commanding she was, he got his way.

"He's doing it again!"

This person…Shizune, she was talking to had told the unofficial three times that cats do not eat humans. Agreeable, but he's had his fill of biting off a few chunks of living beings when need be. That was how he was thrown out of the old lady's home because her other cat didn't like him very much. The old lady was kind enough to take a black, stray cat in and housed him for a day. Then the _kind _old lady had seen her own precious cat cowering in the corner while he basked in the sun.

"No, he threatened to mess up my documents…the cat. Yes, he attacked Neji."

Now, he basked in glory.

It was Kabuto that had started it all. The bastard had led them into his own scheming trap that even Madara couldn't distinguish how he had constructed such a magnitude of chakra. He'd conjured a plan to kill them all, but the old lady standing beside him had stopped it.

_Kabuto faced him dead on with an amusing gleam in his eyes as he commanded his chakra on Kisame. The shark ninja had screamed in agony but Sasuke's gaze never wavered on Kabuto._

"_Surely you, of all people, would have expected this, Sasuke-kun." He sneered._

_Sasuke paid no heed to the mocking tone lingering in his voice. He'd end this obstacle and continue his plan to attack Konoha. Kabuto separated his feet and crouched low in the attacking stance, his chakra spiralling around him like a dance. Sasuke readied a chidori in his palm, narrowed his eyes, and both ninjas leapt to one another. Ready for the kill._

_But an ageing woman stepped from the shadows of the looming trees and calmly held her hand up. Sasuke hit a chakra barrier with such force he vaulted backwards, landing stealthily with the chidori still active in his palm. Kabuto had been flung back as well but in his furious rage, he couldn't control his footing and skidded back into the bark of a tree, shattering it to pieces._

_The woman sighed and shook her head at Kabuto, "Always rushing into things, foolish boy."_

_Then she turned on Sasuke, his patience was thinning to the point he'd risk another blow from the barrier to get close enough to throttle the woman. "Kabuto-san intends to kill you, little Uchiha."_

_If he had emotion then he would've replied, "No shit, Sherlock." However, Uchiha's are not as uncivilised as the outside world._

_Instead, he let his intense gaze bore into the woman, implying that she was getting on his nerve. Like all smug woman, she smirked and spied a glance at Kabuto. "Do you really think killing the young Uchiha would really teach him a lesson?" She pointed out more than asked the silver haired man. He grunted but remained where he was._

_She looked back at Sasuke, "You portray a dangerous aura, Sasuke-san. Although, I can't help but wonder if you have really gazed back at your reflection and…hated what you saw."_

_Sasuke stared blankly at her and defeater let her words carry through his mind. He did not hate what he saw, he could kill with a mere glance, and he could get any information with a single word. That word being 'give'._

_As if reading his thoughts, the woman spoke again. "You misunderstand my words, I can see by the look in your eyes. I asked if you hated what you _saw_, not what you can do. If you were not an Uchiha, how could you have possibly got where you are now without batting those cute little eyes of yours."_

…_Bat his eyes?_

"_You rely on your intimidating appearance without even knowing it. This curse will make you see not what you can do, but what you are."_

_He instinctively moved to attack, but it was as if time had slowed and all he could hear was the woman whispering a...a rhyme or curse when his world went black._

That was all he remembered. When the woman had been uttering the cursed rhyme of hers, he thought she was going to turn him into a beast. Not a cat. He didn't know how turning him into a cat could teach him a lesson, apart from the over whelming need for some sort of fish to eat. He could not deny that Sakura was his last hope, she neither tried to drown him or castrate him. Yet. With the fury evident in her eyes, she was not happy with him in her house. If only she knew _exactly_ who was in her tiny apartment. But she was, he grudgingly admitted, his last hope. If he were to shelter here for a few days then he could buy time to figure out why he was like this. She was a stepping-stone. The space was very much limited in Sakura's apartment, although it was easy to familiarise himself with the small surroundings. If he could manage to get into the Hokage's residence and gain access to her hidden scrolls. Maybe there could be a jutsu to change him back or a list of smug old ladies he could search up on.

"His name? Oh, it's Lee-junior."

He growled in his head but it sounded a low hiss in his animal form.

Sakura hissed right back at him and lifted a pillow threateningly. He'd dodge the fluffy décor and pounce on her if only to get the point across that he was never to be called Lee-junior again.

"His name's actually…Sasuke-junior." She grumbled the last part.

Not the suffix he was used to but it would do. He could not allow her to get suspicious, he'd not been sitting idly all these years without knowing who and what he'd be dealing with. Tsunade had taken Sakura under her wing and trained her to the best of her abilities, which had far surpassed her own. But Sasuke doubted that a little bit of extra strength and healing techniques were useful when at war. He'd…decided to not harm her in his attack. Leave it to someone else, he would not burden himself to waste chakra when not needed.

Sakura had changed, not just in ability but in appearance. Only a few hours staying in her home, her chakra signature had changed rapidly. One minute it would be calm and quiet, the next it was practically screaming at him. She had kept her hair short, and it was the first time he had seen her not wearing her ninja attire. It was a little...overwhelming for Sasuke to know that he was in Sakura's apartment, with Sakura, the girl who had pleaded for him to stay and tried to get him to come home on their brief encounters. How had it turned out like this? He could not go to any other location, if he went into a civilians home then most likely they would take him to a vet, or worse, the pound. He knew about Sakura's weakness for distressed animals, so he relied solely on that fact and sought her out. Only for her to call Hyuga to take him some place else.

Finally, Sakura set the phone down and dragged her hand down her face. "I can't deal with this right now, I need a shower."

She left, ignoring him as she walked past and strode into the bedroom to the presumed bathroom. It wasn't his hobby to pry around people's things, but this was a course of action he had to take. But first, those curtains were annoying him.

::XxX::

'_I should set Naruto on that little rat.'_

Sakura had been mulling over the idea for a while but she was not so black hearted to animals. Besides, it probably just needed a home to stay.

'_Didn't have to put a hole in my door'_

Sakura stepped into the steaming shower after removing her pyjamas, letting the water cascade down her body and relaxing her joints. Now was not the best time for a pet cat, with the Akatsuki being suspiciously quiet, Sakura couldn't be distracted. Even if it was her week off, she didn't want to spend it with some bossy cat taking up her time and money. She could always go up to random doors and offer him up, an easy simple task that they could both agree on. Sakura paused the construction of her master plan, who was she to care whether or not the tiny beast agreed? She'd drag it hissing and scratching out of her apartment, feeling no guilt at all.

Ah, the delights of the shower. Some of the most strategic battle plans were formed in the steaming hot life saver. After rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and turning the water off, she stepped out, nearly fell on her ass, and wrapped a towel around her upper half. She was about to dry her hair but froze when she heard the '_RIP!'_

Charging out the bathroom, she sprinted out of her bedroom grabbing a kunai on the way. Without any tactic whatsoever, she threw the sleek weapon to the source of the sound. A high pitched, scratchy hiss erupted under a tumble of fabric…which she had just launched her kunai.

'_Oh…'_

Sakura's eyes widened when the cat bundled out from under her curtains, tripping over and falling on its back in its haste to escape. Her curtains momentarily forgotten, she rushed to where Sasuke-junior lay and reached for him. She held him up at eye level and spotted a few droplets of blood on his little paw. Without thinking, without rationally healing him like she should have done, she allowed guilt to wash over her when she gazed into those shining black eyes, and cradled him to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-junior," She cooed, scratching him behind his ear.

The cat stiffened like it had in Ino's bedroom, but did not scratch her. She could feel a grumble vibrate through his body and he began to lightly purr. Carefully standing up, Sakura ushered to the kitchen and retrieved some round cotton pads from her cupboard. She dabbed his paw and kept him distracted by still scratching his ear, healing the small wound once the blood was gone.

"There, all done." She said with a smile, but the cat made no move to jump from her hold. He was still purring even when she stopped her soothing ministrations.

Cradled to her chest, its body was against her towel and its head against her collar bone. Soft hair tickled her bare skin and she couldn't stifle a giggle.

The cat stopped purring at once and jerked its head away from her, looking around the kitchen as if wondering how it got there. He pushed away from her, skidding on the counter-top and disappearing up onto the top of her cupboards.

Sakura stared at the cupboards but shrugged and retreated to her room to clothe herself.

Picking up the medical documents and placing them in her bag, Sakura's eyes wandered for an sight of a black lump of fur. She couldn't find the cat anywhere in her apartment, it'd probably saw a mouse and chased it.

'_Good riddance'_

Not feeling any remorse at all for losing him, she picked up her key and locked up. The sun beat down on her head, her hair tied in a loose bun had lost its volume and dipped on her neck, strands of her pink hair absently falling around her face. Jogging down the stairs at the end of the complex, she turned onto the street that would take her to the Hokage's.

Naruto had been suddenly called on a mission and so was Sai, Sakura would not willingly place herself in the same room with Kakashi alone. The man had all of a sudden unleashed his pervertedness on herself one to many times. Naruto told her he was re-enacting his favourite porn book of the month and wanted to see if the reactions were the same in real life as it was in that stupid book. He chose the wrong actress if he thought she'd give him any _pleasing_ reaction.

So she'd decided to completely finish typing up the documents in her spare time as she had nothing else to do. Even if she was gunning for a mission to take her boredom away, she had to use up her holidays or they'd be passed to someone else.

Passing a couple of ANBU on her way, she frowned when they looked even tense enough that she would notice. What mission were they given?

"SAKURA! My dear apprentice and best pupil of-"

"What do you want, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked blankly.

The powerful woman smiled mischievously and leaned over her desk, "Shizune has taken my sake away, could you please inform her that alcohol is my fuel and only desire."

Sakura doubted it was her only desire with the way she was glancing at a jounin walking past the door. Ignoring her teacher's obvious plea, Sakura set her bag down on the desk with a loud thud.

"The medical statements and analysis for patients of last year have been typed up and are ready to be documented and recorded."

Tsunade nodded, "Thank you, Sakura. If there's anything I-"

"Give me a mission!"

"-Can do for you, just let me know."

Sighing, Sakura fell on one of the chair in front of the big desk. Now what? Shopping with Ino, not after last time.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sakura! This guy just groped me!"_

_"U-um, miss? I believe that it was a balloon-"_

_"Do you know who my boyfriend is? And that was _my _basket!"_

No, definitely not shopping with Ino. Sparring with Neji-Sakura shoved the thought away before it continued any longer. There was no way she'd do that again, Hyuga's were scary when they get competitive. Sakura shivered remembering the gleam in his white eyes, yes, he knew that she knew, she was dead. Maybe it had something to do with Tenten cheering on the side lines for Sakura and not Neji, he did seem pretty frustrated.

"Sakura, I need you to calm the ANBU down." Tsunade said, clasping her hands under her chin, "I gave them a mission to find out why the Akatsuki are so quiet and we got some information that Uchiha Sasuke was missing."

Sakura rolled her eyes, ANBU probably thought Sasuke had disguised himself and entered a village or something. She knew better, Uchiha would just waltz right into a village without a disguise if he wished. His reputation was rapidly growing to the point that Sakura wished someone would just punch him. Honestly, the things she heard were ridiculous. She'd heard an old man say that Sasuke had even ate a living person...

Although, it was scary that some of those rumours could be true. That he wouldn't blink in the face of an entire elite of ninjas, that he'd cut through the most ferocious-

"So just tell them that Uchiha wont' go after them, because he most likely wouldn't want to waste his _precious _time. Give them a relaxing pill or something, these are new recruits and I want them at the best of their ability."

"Yes, shishou."

Trudging back to her apartment, Sakura was not in a good mood. Amateur ANBU were the worst, and their first mission to spy on the Akatsuki was getting to them. Sure, they'd fought dangerous criminals even with the same amount of ruthlessness but say it's the friggin' Death Parade and they cower like a genin. So, Sakura was most definitely not a happy camper.

"Sakura-san!" A shout called from behind her.

A running-but entirely graceful-Hanabi Hyuga smiled when Sakura stopped for her to catch up. Hanabi got right to the point, "Neji told me you had a cat?"

Sakura smirked, "Yes, but Neji deemed it to be...a handful."

Hanabi smirked along with her, "The cat beat him, didn't it?"

Excited at the thought of annoying the prideful Neji, Sakura led Hanabi to her apartment. The girl was practically jumping in excitement at seeing the cat, Sakura was confused as to why she'd be excited to see that fur ball. Hanabi had yet to know how annoying a pet could be, but all animals were nice to Hanabi. As if they sense that she was a form of protection, or what Hinata had told her anyway. Even if only a cat, the thing knew how to get under her skin. Her mind flashed to when, if just for a moment, Sasuke-junior snuggled into her. He was so warm and his fur fluffy yet sleek.

Sakura opened her door and ushered Hanabi to come in whilst scanning for the cat.

"Want to help me look for him?" Sakura asked. Hanabi's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

Sakura took to her bedroom to search, it wasn't on the window-sill nor the bed. Maybe it really had ran away.

"Sakura-san! I found him!"

Smiling, Sakura entered her living room/kitchen and saw Hanabi reaching for Sasuke-junior. His eyes shot to Sakura. The black pools of ebony striking right through her, before he crouched low and he hissed at the little girl. Immediately, Sakura ran forward.

"No!" She shouted, but his claws had already swiped out and tore through Hanabi's tender skin.

The girl gasped, swiftly turning around clutching her bleeding hand. She ran out of Sakura's apartment. Sakura's upper lip curled as she rounded on the little rat, grabbing her kunai and throwing hoping she killed it.

Sakura threw the kunai at him and he back peddled, the weapon grinding itself into the counter surface inches away from him. Then his left back foot slipped on the damp edges of the sink and sent his whole body careening into the hot water. Sakura was already slamming the door and running after the stupid girl when Sasuke's head emerged from the water, his fur heavy and his ears too soaked to sit right. Struggling to the edge, he jumped onto the floor, coughing and hissing.

Sasuke stood there, on all fours, staring at the front door. He didn't think...he didn't know she'd be that angry with him. Actually, it annoyed him that she wanted to please the Hyuga, the little sister and Neji. Did she-

He froze. Battling against his heavy fur, his ears perked up and his whole body became tense. There was no intruders, he could sense no one watching the house. His heart beat sped up of its own accord and his limbs throbbed, as if they were stretching out his skin...which apparently they were.

He let out a shocked grunt as the floor seemed to dip away from him, the ceiling practically tugging him. The fur disappeared and his pale skin revealed, his body stretched from a crouch until he was standing at his full height. Finally, his heart slowed to an average beat and the throbbing dimmed. Looking down, he fisted his hands, then willing to give it a try, walked forward.

Hid eyes widened...he was human again. Gazing into the window above the stack of dishes, his reflection gazed right back. Hid hair was soaked down but just the the tiniest degree, but he still had the redness in his eyes.

The apartment door was thrown open.

"...Hn."

::XxX::

_Review!_


	3. Hosed Down and Determined Dust Bunnies

Hosed Down and Determined Dust Bunnies

"I knew I sensed that mutant chakra!"

Standing in all his glory, with only the kitchen counter between them, Sasuke inwardly cringed when the big-breasted woman slammed the door shut again causing the wall to crack. The Hokage continued to point at him.

"First of all, does Sakura know?" She barked more than asked.

Sasuke shook his head, droplets of water sliding off his damp hair. Hokage didn't _look_ like she was going to throw him out of the building for his fate to be decided by the council. He wouldn't be put off; she could be building up his doom inside her head.

"Alright, that's good. She'd combust if she found out, which cannot happen because I need her to woo Takashi's son so we can get that deal."

Sasuke changed the subject immediately, "Tsunade, why are you not arresting me?"

"You possess no threat to this village at the moment, your chakra is sealed because of that curse but I can see that you've retained your Mangekyou Sharingan. They'll disappear when you change form though. I could sense that rotten chakra of that woman over Sakura when she came to my office."

Briefly, Sasuke remembered how warm Sakura had been when she held him, and then he banished the thought before it could progress further. The chakra from the curse must have rubbed off on Sakura when he was close to her.

"Do you know who...cursed me?" Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke turned around and opened the washing machine for at least a bath towel to cover himself, he nearly tipped over by what he saw. An orange t-shirt, orange pants, black pants with orange threading.

"Ah, I see that Naruto's land lord cut off his electricity again." Tsunade said, leaning over the counter top.

Trying to gather his dignity, Sasuke grabbed a dish towel, hastily covered what he could, and glared at the blonde woman.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Uchiha. I've seen more doohickey's in my lifetime that I'm generally not very curious anymore." Tsunade winked, "Now, about this small matter of you turning into a cat-"

"Who cursed me," Sasuke growled, his patience was wearing.

Tsunade's lips thinned, "I'm not appreciating that tone. It doesn't matter who cursed you and whatnot, what did she actually say to you?"

Reluctant to cooperate, Sasuke scowled and looked to the apartment door, Sakura could walk in at any minute. Then what would he do? He had two options or outcomes if she did happen to stroll back in. Number one; she'd faint and he'd make a break for it. Number two; she'd break down in tears at seeing him again and he'd leave without looking back. He could see no other alternative.

"She won't be back for a while, Uchiha. Until then I suggest that you tell me what exactly that woman said." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

Heaving a quiet huff, Sasuke complied. "She said something about seeing my reflection."

Tsunade's nose crinkled and her face turned into a frown, "Can she not come up with anything more ironic," she said sarcastically.

"What does she mean?" Sasuke snapped.

"That you have to look at yourself and know..."

"Know what?"

"That scratching a poor innocent girl is frowned upon and you should be ashamed of yourself."

It took Sasuke a few seconds to realize that this woman would tell him nothing more of his situation. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and sighed, was this supposed to be some sort of riddle? Look at his reflection and...what? Make faces at himself?

"Right now, Sasuke, you are not recognized as an Uchiha. I'll give you a hint on what that woman is saying; you are a cat, nothing more nothing less. This is your lesson on how to get past that arrogant Uchiha bastardness by being-in this case-normal. Now that we've got that sorted, let's turn you back into a cat. I need to take you to someone else's home-"

"No."

Tsunade blinked, "Repeat that please."

"I'm not moving; that Yamanaka tried to drown me and put a bow on my head." Sasuke snarled.

Claiming that he was a girl and calling him all these stupid names, then drowning him in a bath. A cold bath!

"Uchiha, I will not have you staying with my student. It is out of the question, I'm not having you be a burden on her life when she's progressing even further right now."

"I'm. Not. Leaving. Here."

Tsunade appeared next to him and held the faucet at his face. He backed away and his brows rose a millimeter, what could she possibly do by soaking him? Tsunade turned the water to cold and glared at him through slitted eyes. "It will make this a lot more fun then."

Ice cold water splashed his face.

::XxX::

After chasing Hanabi and healing her hand, Sakura apologized. And apologized. And then again just to be sure she wouldn't have the Hyuga clan hunting her ass. She even bought the girl an ice cream, so she should be safe at the moment. It was nearing sun down, and the sky was beautiful. Filled with orange, red and some purple clouds. Sakura couldn't imagine a better place, the trees rustled and leaves were swaying, as if dancing with the wind. Hardly realizing where she was, Sakura stopped and spun around. Nearly tripping over a crack in the stone work and face planting the ground.

Her eyes snapped open. She was on the bridge. _The_ bridge that held so many memories that she'd give anything to relive. Then give anything to forget.

_'He's beyond help, he doesn't deserve it.'_

Sakura's phone chose that time to ring.

_'Moment totally over.' _She sighed in her head.

Hurrying off the bridge and continuing home, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

**Unknown caller ID**

She frowned but answered anyway.

"Sakura-san? Oh thank goodness you answered!" A shrill voice said on the other end, "It's Ruri from apartment 22."

Sakura thought for a minute before her memory clicked into place. Ruri-san, housed two doors down from her.

_'Her kid stole my welcome mat!'_

"Hi, Ruri. Uh, what's up?"

"Sakura, I think you're being burgled!"

Sakura stopped midstride. "What do you mean?"

A fumbling sound came from the other line, "I mean that there's noises coming from your apartment and as far as I know, Uzumaki-san is on a mission."

Sakura's steps quickened, "What kind of noises? I have this cat-"

"Wait, I'm outside your door right now. Listen to this..." There was another fumbling sound before Sakura heard a glass shatter. Then a yell and something had been flung at a wall.

_'Oh...dear...lord.'_

Sakura snapped her phone shut and ran headlong to her apartment. Was someone trying to steal her cat? What if Neji had come back for revenge? Sakura had to admit, she hoped the little furry beast was alright. She couldn't deny that she felt weakness when it cuddled into her; she hadn't had a cuddle in a long time...

"Get back here you little brat!" A yell erupted from her apartment. Sakura decided to forfeit the stairs and jumped onto the second floor outside her door. Ruri was still there, crouched low and she was peeking inside the hole that Sasuke-junior had made in her door, flinching when a big bang sounded. Sakura charged forward, Ruri scrambled away in fear.

Sakura threw the door open, not caring that some crumbles of plaster fell from her wall. The apartment went quiet, no more yelling. But Sakura was more concerned for the state of her home. It was completely wrecked! As in hurricane wrecked! Parts of her floorboards were missing, her couch had been attacked by some unknown, insane monster and somehow, a pond of water had been formed in her kitchen. Sakura was livid.

_CREEEAK!_

Sakura's head jerked at the creak of a floorboard in her room. Hardly hesitating the slightest, she sprang into action and headed for her bedroom.

"...It's not what it looks like."

Tsunade, her teacher and somewhat mother, was strangling Sasuke-junior.

"Now, Sakura. We both know that he can't stay here, you're too busy. On that thought, Takashi is visiting tomorrow with his son and-!"

Sakura lunged forward and swiped Sasuke-junior from Tsunade's grasp.

"First of all, that isn't even a mission!" Sakura screeched. "And second, don't touch my cat, ever again. He may be an annoying fur ball, born from the fires of hell, but he's _my_annoying fur ball, born from the fires of hell!"

She cradled the fur ball tightly to her chest but still kept her grip gentle. Ignoring her Sensei's gaze, Sakura continued, "I want everything the way it was before you attacked it."

"That brat had a part in this too!" Tsunade exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the cat in her arms.

"Oh really? And what did a cat ever do to tick you off?"

"He's Uchi-AH!" Tsunade jumped back when Sasuke-junior leapt out of Sakura's arms.

The Hokage...was scared of a cat. Who would've known?

"Tsunade, I meant what I said. I can't clean all this up by myself," Sakura waved her hands around referring to the mess, "I'm meeting Ino tomorrow."

"I'm sorry about this Sakura, that cat...just doesn't know when to behave." He voice dropped into a low, threatening tone that Sasuke-junior hissed at.

"I'll see to it that it's cleaned up when you're away, but I have no promises that _he,"_ Tsunade pointed dramatically to her cat, "will still be alive when you get back." Then she strode out, leaving Sakura to sigh and sink down onto her bed.

What was this cat doing to her life? Sakura was perfectly content with the usual visitor and emptying of her fridge (Naruto) but now this! The cat put a hole in her apartment door, which she still had to fix, ripped her curtains, attacked Neji and his little cousin and supposedly pissed of Tsunade and trashed her apartment.

'_I called him _my _freaking furball!'_

No doubt the little pest understood her, Sakura glared at the now bane of her life. Sitting about two feet from her, he stared after Tsunade. Then he half-turned his little head to side, one black eye gazing at her. Sakura didn't know if it was a curious look or a glare of I-could-have-handled-that-myself. She sank her head into her hands and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, feather soft fur rubbed against her ankle and she looked down at her leg. The cat stared straight ahead, clearly refusing to look at her as the heat of his body warmed her foot. Although casual as the action might be, Sakura let herself smile.

::XxX::

"And what is _that_ thing doing here?" Ino demanded.

Sakura innocently shrugged, "Tsunade wants him dead." As if Sakura could save the poor cat from Hokage.

When Sasuke-junior was sleeping, Sakura risked all her chakra trying to pick him up without waking him. She knew this cat was not one for comfort, except when he forgets himself like last time. She had succeeded…barely. Now he was tucked in Sakura's bag, no raging ninja (Hyuga clan) or mad hatter (Tsunade) could get him. It wasn't that Sakura cared for the beast, she most certainly did not! But it was her first pet, and she'd never looked after anything before. Well there was that fish she had won at a festival, but it was long gone. Courtesy of Sai and his specific name for Naruto which results in destruction of everything in their vicinity. Ino and Sakura were sitting outside the local café, conveniently just down the road from Ichiraku's. The sun beat down on their heads as people strolled by, another normal day.

"I thought you hated him!" Ino chastised, "You said he put a hole through your door and not to mention Neji."

Sakura really couldn't argue with Ino, she would admit that she had called the cat more…colourful words at one point.

"Look, it's just going to be for a couple of days." Sakura reasoned, even trying to convince herself.

"But what if he gets frisky with another neighborhood cat?" Ino shrieked.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "I'll get him neutered."

There was shuffling in her bag just then and a black head popped out, piercing eyes swinging around before landing on her. She clamped her mouth shut and stared down at Sasuke-junior, he stared back.

"It's only an idea!" She hissed at him.

"Uh, Sakura? He's a cat, who cares if he cares." Ino said, sipping her orange juice.

Sakura cringed as the cats' eyes flashed to Ino before narrowing.

'_I guess he remembers Ino trying to give him a bath.'_

"Hey, that thing is glaring at me. Sakura, make him stop it." Ino nervously said, shuffling back in her seat.

Sakura leaned down to the bag by her feet and curled an arm around Sasuke-junior's middle. She set him on her lap scratched his ear, even though he was still supposedly glaring at Ino, he started to quietly purr.

"We'll just see how long I can keep him, it depends on if I can afford it. He might have a disease and then I'll have to take him to a vet, food and I might not be in my apartment long when this week is over." Sakura explained.

"I think you'll last two days at the most with him. Anyway, I hear Naruto is back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and Sai." Sakura turned the cat in her arms to face her, "And then you'll meet your new family." She told him.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before struggling out of her grasp, his paws flying everywhere but thankfully his claws didn't appear. Sakura yelped when one of his stray paws his somewhere partly sensitive, Ino burst out laughing. Sasuke-junior had frozen and stopped wriggling, glaring at her as if it was her fault that he had hit her chest. Sakura's enthusiasm to keep the cat went down a notch. But then, surprisingly, he looked away as if embarrassed and curled his body into a ball, Sakura still holding him in front of her.

Okay, her enthusiasm to keep him went _up _two notches.

"…_Kawaii," _Sakura swooned in her mind.

She set the cat in her lap once again, its tail swishing against her leg and pressing him against her stomach. Hey, it was nice feeling its little heart beat against her stomach. A kind of weird sensation.

"Sorry to interrupt your little pet-lovey-dovey-moment there but I have to go; Shikamaru's parents want me to meet the rest of his family." Ino piped up, finishing her orange juice.

"Call me if you do something stupid," Sakura said absently, her mind still flashing images of a cute little kitty, "Go with _their_ flow and don't create your own."

After Ino left, Sakura sat on her own and people-watched. There were skinny people, gravitationally challenged people, short, tall. But they all had one thing in common; that they were in mortal danger from the eerily silent Akatsuki. It was like the quiet before the storm, as people would say.

'_Just have to wait and see.' _Sakura thought.

::XxX::

Sasuke wasn't in a good mood. Sakura had taken them back to her apartment and had made dinner for herself and kindly picked up a can of tuna for him (annoying cat instincts). It was going fairly pleasant, he had found a spot on the sofa and Sakura was ironing her clothes, humming quietly to herself. That moment was ruined by Jounin bursting through the door with dusters and mops.

"Oh, did Tsunade send you?" Sakura had _sweetly_ asked them.

"Yes, ma'am. We are to fix the damage and Hokage-sama offers her apologies." The presumed leader of the sparkle-parade replied.

Sasuke was promptly ushered from his spot, chased with a hoover and one of them was trying to capture him in a plastic bag. He evaded every attempt made and cursed Tsunade and her determination to get him out of Sakura's home. Meanwhile, said pink-haired medic was sipping green tea with the leader who did nothing but flirt with her. Could she not see that he was just flirting with her so he didn't have to any cleaning? Sasuke intended to make her realize one way or another.

Creeping under the coffee table, avoiding that damned plastic bag, he maneuvered over into the kitchen and stopped when he was face-to-face with the Jounin's foot.

Sakura giggled, "I'm sure you can handle them without any problem."

…Bloody hell, she was flirting back!

"Well, I may not have Byakugan or whatever, but I can hold my own-ACK!" The man shrieked and jumped from the chair.

Releasing his clawed grip on the Jounin's ankle, Sasuke growled low in his throat when the annoying idiot lunged for him. Already knowing the attack was coming, Sasuke jumped onto the kitchen table, accidentally scratching the surface.

"Wait, he didn't mean-" Sakura started but cut off when Sasuke hissed, his fur standing rigid straight.

'_Hn, this is…a good attack stance.'_ Sasuke thought.

The Jounin raised his fist the same time Sasuke bent down low, preparing for his next move.

"Sasuke-kun!" A scream echoed throughout the kitchen.

All time seemed to freeze as Sasuke's head swung round, his eyes locking with Sakura's emerald orbs.

A bright light clouded his vision…

"_Hey Sasuke-kun! Want to be my partner?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Are you free tomorrow?"_

"_Sasuke, are you alright?"_

"_Uchiha, get away from him!"_

…She'd stopped calling for him and he never realized.

"You've done enough for today; I'll inform Tsunade about this situation later." Sakura said sternly, pointing to the door as a signal for the group to get out.

Their heads hung low, the shinobi filed out of the apartment.

Once the door closed, a slender hand wrapped around Sasuke's middle and he was being lifted in the air. His first reaction was to elongate his claws (which were quite useful) and sink them into the arm of his assailant but stopped his gruesome thoughts when he was carried next to a very warm chest. Another arm curled around his back and he was cradled…next to…

He felt Sakura heave a sigh which caused her chest to rise and caress his cat body. If cats could blush, Sakura obviously didn't notice as she carried him to her bedroom.

"You're making my life a lot harder, Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered more to herself.

Sasuke came to the conclusion that she didn't notice at all that she was calling him by that name. She also didn't notice his growing addiction to the warmth her body emitted.

He snapped out of his musing however when she dumped him on the pile of cushions piled up on the window ledge.

"You, stay here and don't touch my bed." She warned, her eyes flashing.

Then she unbelievably turned on her heel and closed her door, Sasuke's keen hearing picking up that she shoved some sort of small pole through the rectangular handles to stop it opening. There was a slight screech as she bent the metal to curl it around the two handled.

Sasuke cursed his stupidity. He'd been so engrossed in Sakura's hold that he was still in shock that she dropped him so suddenly. It was his cat instincts, it had to be. Why else would he want her warmth?

::XxX::

The sun was setting by the time Sakura was done with her cleaning. The Jounin's Tsunade sent didn't manage to finish their 'cleaning' and left a mess in their wake. They made a crap job of trying to fix her door and the havoc that Tsunade had created, thankfully no one dared to touch her un-made bed.

Deeming that her home was relatively tidy, Sakura was at peace.

"SAKURAAAAA! OPEN UP! This is you're captain speaking!"

Sakura threw open her door ready to push the blonde over the edge of the balcony but paused and stared pointedly to the silver box with a bow in her hands.

'_A present_!' Sakura squealed in her head.

"Not for you, Sakura." Ino floated past Sakura, still carrying the shiny box.

Sakura frowned, it was a present, in her apartment, who else is it meant for? Oh!

"You mean for Sasuke?" Sakura asked, closing her door.

"Yes, disappointed?"

"No." Sakura snapped.

Ino hid a smile, Sakura adored surprises. Always had and always will.

"Now, where is the little kitty-witty?"

"Uh, wait and I'll go get him." Sakura rushed.

Sprinting down her short corridor, she reached her bedroom and ripped her enlarged kunai from the door.

"Sakura, what was that noise? If you're torturing to that cat, I want to join!"

Sakura's eyes swung around the room. To tell the truth, she'd completely forgotten about her cat. What sort of pet owner was she supposed to be?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered harshly. Careful not to alert Ino in case she'd barrel her way in and attack Sakura for letting the so called beast loose.

She was about to rummage through her wardrobe when there was a ruffle on her bed. Swinging her gaze towards the rumpled sheets, she held her breath.

'_If he has scratched my bed_-'

The black head of fur appeared from the sheets and stumbled a bit from sleep. Sakura gave her bed a once-over, making sure it was okay before turning to questioning eyes.

"You've got a visitor." Sakura gritted out, still peeved that the present wasn't for her.

Sasuke-junior willingly followed Sakura out and to where Ino was sitting on the couch.

"You haven't killed him yet? My Sakura, is he growing on you?" Ino taunted, already unwrapping the box.

Sakura ignored her and sat herself on the sofa across from Ino, the cat setting itself on the arm of the chair next to her shoulder. Ino lifted an eyebrow at that but looked away when Sakura glared. Or maybe it was the cat.

Finally opening the damned box, Ino pulled out what was inside. Sakura's heart swooned.

It was a collar. A little dark blue, adorable collar that had a single row of tiny diamonds decorating it.

"Since I was feeling generous and cheerful when I came home, I just passed this pet shop. Since I saw that you were obviously keeping him, I just bought it on a whim."

Sakura smiled whole-heartedly, taking the collar from Ino's out stretched hand and holding it up to Sasuke-junior. He stared at it, not seeming to hate the sight of it so that was a good thing. Careful not to miss the opportunity, she unbuckled the collar and placed it gently around his neck. Could cats snort, because that's exactly what it sounded like before Sasuke leaped from the sofa and padded back into the bedroom.

"He loves it." Sakura translated for Ino.

Ino smiled but then leaned forward with a glint in her eyes, "So, I heard you're going to woo Takashi's son tomorrow-"

"No I'm not!" Sakura shrieked, her cheeks burning.

"I heard he's quite a catch-"

"Get out, Ino!" Sakura hauled Ino to the door.

"But-" She slammed the door.

Sakura sighed; she really wanted this week to be over so she could busy herself with at least a mission to Suna. They make the most amazing Martini's. Sakura hurried to her room, stubbing her toe on the coffee table in her haste to get into her bed.

Turning out the lights, she snuggled into the soft mattress, loving the way it cuddled her body. She was about to nod off when there was a slight shuffle at her leg. Sakura strained her neck up and discovered Sasuke-junior trying to find a comfortably spot. Heaving yet another sigh, Sakura lightly lifted the cat and brought him up to settle beside her. His little eyes widened and he tried to move away, more embarrassed than uncomfortable.

"Stop moving, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled, already falling into a sleeping state.

She felt him gradually creep closer to her but hardly touched her. Sakura was having none of it; she'd gave the cat the privilege to be in her bed. He should be over-run with joy. Forcing herself not to smirk, she nudged him so as his head was tucked under chin.

Barely five seconds later, Sakura let sleep consume her. Though not before her little furball snuggled closer and softly purred…

::XxX::


	4. A Stranger Called No One

A Stranger Called 'No One'

Blinking her eyes rapidly to adjust to the sunlight shining through her window, Sakura yawned loudly and attempted to stretch. She was, however, prevented to do as such due to a furry obstacle lying on her left arm.

Sasuke-junior had not moved from where she placed him last night, and that made her happy. Normally cats wouldn't be so trusting to their owner (as far as she knew), but hey, Sakura wasn't complaining. She was slowly getting to love the feel of his soft purrs lulling her to sleep.

She cuddled him closer, allowing just a moment of weakness before she had to get up. He was nestled against her chest with his small head tucked in the space between her neck and her shoulder.

'_It's nice to be cuddled._' She mused.

Not only was he snuggling into her tightly, still purring in his slumber, his tail was wrapped around her torso. She peered down, careful not to wake him, and gazed at the silky hair framing his face. His fur was clean cut, not too long and not too short, his little button nose twitched ever so slightly with awareness.

One of the small diamonds on his brand new collar shined, creating sort of a rainbow of colours effect on a patch of her ceiling.

A crash sounded outside of her apartment, somewhat a hundred metres away, it sounded like a roof had just fallen down. Sakura frowned and craned her neck upwards to hear more.

"-And then Neji got punched in the face, so me being the hero, I jumped in and-OW! Neji, stop throwing stuff at me!"

Instantly, a beaming smile consumed Sakura's face.

"…He's back."

::XxX::

Sasuke woke up alone, even if he'd been sleeping that way all his life; he was disappointed. Since he fell asleep in a warm embrace, he expected most definitely to wake up the same way. No such thing occurred.

The bed was empty and the sheets were rumpled into a pile at the bottom of the bed. Sasuke stretched and wandered off the bed to jump onto the wooden floor. From what he could sense, Sakura wasn't in her apartment.

Thankfully, his 'collar' didn't have a bell attached to it so he could remain inconspicuous. He didn't mind when Sakura had placed the leather strap around his neck, after all, there was really nothing he could do about it. If he wanted to figure out what that damned hag was on about, then he might as well pose as a cat in Sakura's home.

He trudged out of the bedroom, his mood still sour, searching for something to eat. Again, Sakura had left out a plate of tuna for him, for which he was thankful.

Sasuke briefly wondered where she had gone; she said she had a week off, didn't she? He shrugged off the matter, he didn't care anyway.

Looking about, everything was the same as he'd left it last night. Apart from Sakura's coat slung over the sofa which was now missing, it was peaceful. It was the first time Sasuke had ever been in a 'peaceful' place for a very long time. During his time with Akatsuki, he'd always had to be on his guard. The members were not to be trusted, even his own team. If Suigutsu came to aid him in a fight, he'd be wary. If Juugo was quiet, he'd brace himself in case the man became crazed. If Karin healed him, he'd inch ever so slightly away from her. Not that he was fearful she'd whip out a kunai, but her healing was never the most pleasant. It sent a cold chill down his spine. He'd tolerated her only because of her abilities.

Sasuke shook his head, an attempt to rid his thoughts of his renegade team. They were necessities, nothing more.

A knock sounded at the apartment door and Sasuke could see a shadow under the gap. Sasuke ignored it, turning to jump onto the kitchen counter at the open window.

The knocking got louder, and then the person obviously got weary and began to bang on the door.

Sasuke's upper lip curled, what would someone want with Sakura at this time?

"Sakura! I know you're in there, so quit hiding!" A rough voice called out.

Sasuke recognized the deep voice, it was Iruka.

"Tsunade has ordered me to remind you about your appointment with Takashi's son, Hitoshi!" Iruka bellowed, "She said that you have to use your 'female charm' on him, whatever that is." He muttered the last part.

'_Female charm?' _Sasuke wondered, then his brain seemed to click, _'…It's _that _type of mission.'_

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go now; you have to be at the café round the corner from Yamanaka's flower shop." There was a soft whistle as he disappeared.

Sasuke's tail was swishing about wildly, whacking off the tea kettle and thumping the counter top. Tsunade expected him to do something. Sasuke _knew _the Hokage was betting on his reaction. The thing is, Sasuke couldn't stop to even think it out about what he'd do. Sakura was the only girl in his former team, the one who had a crush on _him_and came to _him_ for attention. She could have refused that type of mission, but she didn't. Why?

No, he couldn't do anything. He was a cat! And turning human would mean she would see him, and then finding the information he needed would be lost. He couldn't attack Konoha in this predicament, not only because Tsunade knows, but if it were to rain during the attack, he'd change form immediately. Although, there was the chance that he found out how to stay human, contact Madara, launch an attack, with himself right in the centre of Konoha. It would be a risk-

_MEOW!_

Sasuke's head snapped to glance outside the open window, a brown cat strolled along the tall fence below. Since her apartment was on the second floor, the fence was a couple of feet away and beneath him. The jump would be short, but he'd go for it.

Sasuke let his back legs loosen, flexing the new muscles. He bent down low, judging the distance with sharp eyes, before leaping into the air for a second before grappling hold of the fence. The brown cat hissed in annoyance and turned to bear its teeth at him. Once Sasuke got a tight hold of the fence, he raised to his full (cat) height, obviously intimidated, the other cat jumped from the fence onto a dust bin.

'_Hn.'_

The village hadn't changed much since he'd left; a couple of shops were replaced but not many. The villagers ignored him as he slinked along the roof edges, peering at their everyday actions. Hokage probably had told no one about the Takatsuki's threatening advances. So as not to get everyone in frenzy. The members would most likely slaughter everyone in sight; Sasuke only had a couple of targets. Those who got in his way, Naruto, and the council. He'd make sure they could never rise up again.

Sasuke strolled about for a while until he got bored. He hadn't seen Sakura anywhere, he'd seen a flash of pink but that was just some dress or other type of clothing. She should be back home by now, if she wasn't then he'd go out again. He traced his steps back to the house, climbing in the window and searching for Sakura. It occurred to him that he'd gone out _just_ to look for her.

A thud interrupted Sasuke's inner battle of why he'd gone out.

"Sakuraaaaaa! I just wanted another hug!"

Sasuke's fur rose, straightening until they were prickling spikes. His ears shot up and tensed, his tail stopped moving. Yes, he knew it was Naruto Uzumaki, his persistent idiotic ex-team mate that had shouted at the top of his lungs. But it was what he said that sent Sasuke's senses to full alert.

'_Another…hug? She had…hugged him?'_

Sasuke spun around, giving Sakura just an instant glare before settling on his rival. Things may have changed when Sasuke had left, but never had he thought that Sakura would so much as tolerate the idiot hugging her.

Naruto was rubbing his head; a large hand mark covered half of his face. At that, Sasuke smirked. But then Naruto smiled and called behind him, "Sai! Hurry it up with the presents!"

Sasuke heard a muted reply of "Dickless" before a pale man entered Sakura's apartment with a bundle of bags containing the presumed presents. Sasuke barely remembered the emotionless ANBU; he wasn't interested back then who or what he was. He had more important things to take care of.

'_They brought presents back from a mission,'_ Sasuke scowled in his mind, '_Stupid idiot-'_

"Oh, tell me! Tell me what you got!" Sakura squealed.

'…_Hn'_

Sasuke ducked under the bookcase when the trio closed the door and settled themselves on the sofa.

"Here, Sakura-chan! I picked it out myself!" Naruto declared proudly, handing over a small box.

Sasuke watched as Sakura excitedly opened the present with a grin on her face. Though, he could see her eyes flickering over to Naruto and the other one, as if that smile was for them and not the present. Her smile held hidden affection, like his mother's once was. Tender and small as if she knew a secret. Would she have smiled like that if he'd returned?

No, Sasuke concluded, she wouldn't have a smile like that.

Sakura gasped and held up a broach shaped like a blossom, "Naruto, it's beautiful."

"Open mine," The ANBU-Sai, if he remembered correctly-elbowed Naruto out of the way to reach and give Sakura a decorated bag, "Mine is more useful-"

"WHAT! No it isn't! I've got Sakura-chan another pre-"

"You got ugly a fox teddy, which is hardly useful."

"It will remind Sakura-chan of me!"

"Like I said, hardly useful."

Sasuke had enough; it was like listening to Karin and Suigutsu bicker over some stupid thing. He crawled out from under the bookcase with ease.

"Ah, what were you doing under there?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide in curiosity. Not waiting for an answer, she gently put down the broach and strode to him. He let her pick him up, even though it hurt his pride, but he would not let Naruto look down at him.

"Is this the cat Ino was talking about?" Naruto asked from his place on the sofa.

"Yup, this is him." Sakura said.

Sasuke was barely listening to them, how could he when he was pressed once again to Sakura's chest. When she spoke, he _felt_ it.

Absently, his uncontrollable tail whipped around to curl at Sakura's side. Sasuke scowled, the tail was annoying.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked, standing up to examine him further.

Sasuke's ears whipped back to flatten against his head and a hiss was ripped from him. Naruto jumped back and nearly stumbled over Sai's legs.

"His name?" Sakura repeated. However, she did not proceed to tell them his name.

"Ugly? What is the cat's name, or should we call him Dickless Number 2?" Sai said, locking eyes with Sasuke.

"His name is Lee-junior!" Sakura rushed out.

"HAHA! You named the cat after Lee? Wait, did you lose a bet to Ino again?" Naruto asked, still grinning like an idiot.

Sasuke swung his head up to pin Sakura a look of shock but she refused to look down at him.

"Yeah, that's it. Lost a bet again." Sakura said awkwardly, trying her best to plaster a smile on her face.

Sasuke didn't know what to think, Sakura was not telling them his real name.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. You look a bit…funny." Naruto pointed out.

She gave a week laugh, "Who's for tea?" She asked before promptly shoving him into Naruto.

"I don't want to hold him! He hates me!" The kyuubi whined.

Sasuke scowled and jumped out of Naruto's loose grasp, following Sakura into the kitchen.

::XxX::

'_That was too close.' _Sakura sighed, leaning on her counter top.

If Naruto had heard any indication that the cat was called Sasuke he'd surely tell the whole village and she'd be chucked into the nearest mental institution. Being depressed after he left was one thing, but naming her cat after him was just taking it to extremes. She couldn't call him that anymore, shouldn't call him that name. What was she thinking? It was completely out of order; she should get rid of the furball before it did any more damage to her head.

Sakura heard a soft thump behind her and saw Sasuke-junior sitting on the table, staring at her.

She sighed again, "Let's get that collar off; you won't be staying here anymore." She said, walking towards him.

Something flashed in those dark eyes before quickly being blinked away. Did a cat really care who its owner was?

She reached for his collar but he pulled back and let out a sharp hiss. Sakura gritted her teeth; this cat was annoying her greatly.

She reached again only for Sasuke-junior to jump from the table and sprint to her room.

'_Naruto is just sitting right there, if you asked, then he'd gladly make the cat disappear.'_

No, she'd have to show the cat that he's not welcome anymore. She'd give him to Ino and say that caring for a pet was too much, which it was. Especially when its name is Sasuke-freaking-junior!

"Sakura, do you have any ramen?" Naruto's head popped up beside her.

"In the top cupboard." Sakura absently said, striding past him, down the hall and into her room.

He was stretched out on the foot of her bed, tangled with the bed sheets. Who was he to think that he could lounge about anywhere he wanted? Sakura let out the third sigh that day and grabbed the loose skin on his back. Sasuke-junior jumped and hissed, his eyes piercing right through her. She narrowed her eyes in return. Sakura yanked him up off the bed, ignoring his constant hisses of dismay.

"I can't deal with you right now." Sakura muttered, gripping him tighter when she neared her apartment door.

"Ugly, what are you doing?" Sai asked, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Uh, just some stuff." She murmured.

Throwing open her door, Sakura attempted to throw the cat out, but it grasped her shirt frantically with tiny claws.

"Try to understand, will you? I have a reputation to uphold and naming a cat after that jackass is not helping."

The cat stopped struggling to get back in her apartment, his claws retracting. It seemed as if he'd freeze in her arms, and Sakura took that as an opportunity. She bent down quickly and set him on the landing, hurrying back inside and closing the door.

"Did you just throw your cat out?" Naruto queried, his mouth full of instant ramen.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sakura said, smiling half-heartedly, "I'll give Ino a call and see if she can find him a new home."

5 minutes later

"You did what?" Ino screeched into the phone.

Sakura winced, "I threw him out, and I can't keep him."

"But why?"

Sakura whispered harshly into the phone, "I called him Sasuke-junior. Therefore, I'm acting like an obsessed fangirl!"

"But…I bought that collar and everything."

"…What do you mean everything?"

"Well, I got him one of those scratch posts, and a little blanket for him-"

"Ino!" Sakura barked into the phone, "I thought you hated him."

"Yeah, but seeing how he didn't seem to mind when you put that collar on him I figured that he liked you and you were going to keep him. You'd maybe eventually venture out of your little hermit abode and become one with nature." Ino reasoned.

"That sounded so wrong," Sakura muttered, rubbing her forehead with her hand, "If you see him, try and find a new home for him before Tsunade hears that I chucked him out."

"Will do, but naming a cat after Sasuke-" Sakura heard Ino snicker, "-isn't so bad. It just means you still care."

"That's the thing, I don't care! I don't want any connection whatsoever, I'm done, end of, live happily ever after with some Jounin who adores the ground I walk on."

"Maybe change that to a hot S-classed criminal, who happens to sport a dazzling torso-"

"Goodbye, Ino." Sakura clicked the phone off.

Naruto and Sai stayed for a while after her call, producing more presents for her. She was sure she was glowing by the time they hugged her goodbye, well, Naruto squeezed the life out of her and she received a pat on the head from Sai, which was quite impressive.

She thought no more of her former pet; after all, her 'appointment' with Hitoshi was in half an hour. Carefully picking out a light green summer dress and tying her hair in a loose bun, leaving her bangs and a couple of tendrils of hair down. She looked…nice. Simple, plain, but her toned ivory legs made up for the loss of makeup. Although, there was the problem with her eyes looking like she was going to kill someone. Which she probably was if her mission dared lay a hand on her.

She locked up her apartment and saw no sign of the cat, for which she was grateful. If he pulled that cute face again she'd surely crumble into a sobbing heap shouting out how cruel she was. It had happened before, when she accidently killed a mouse. Emphasis on the accidently part.

"S-Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned her head to the call of her name and saw Hinata running to catch up to her. Sakura knew even before Hinata opened her mouth to speak what she wanted to know.

"Naruto just left my apartment, he's got presents and he'll probably be looking for you now."

Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet, shuffling them. "Thank you, Sakura-san!" She said excitedly, heading off in another direction.

'_I don't know how someone as timid as Hinata can put up with Naruto.'_

She honestly didn't, she'd heard that opposites attract but…it was like Naruto was a completely different species from Hinata. Not that she doubted their love for each other, to be honest Sakura had never thought there could be a couple more in love. They held hands at every opportunity, Naruto would hug her constantly and after returning from a mission it was like a light shining on both of their heads! Yeah, Sakura was jealous. She'd never have that with anyone, it would simply not work. Tsunade had often told her that she was too independent, that she needed her privacy more than constant attention all the time. To put it simply, Sakura _loved_ being single. But a cuddle now and then wouldn't hurt.

"Excuse me, miss? But are you Haruno Sakura?"

Jumping, Sakura blushed in embarrassment at being caught day-dreaming. A calloused hand was placed on her bare shoulder and a face appeared in front of her.

Tsunade didn't mention anything about her mission being a total hottie. Damn that witch!

Sakura knew it was Hitoshi because he wore the same necklace around his neck as his father. Though Sakura's treacherous eyes travelled down, then back up in an I'm-checking-you-out manner. Thick brown hair framed a masculine face and a jaw she'd kill to run her finger tips across. Hazel eyes and a tiny smirk at his mouth sent Sakura reeling.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura. You're Hitoshi, right?" Sakura asked, pretending that she had not been ogling him.

He nodded, "I've got a table and some drinks for us." He took her hand and led her to the table. Kami knows what else he could do with those big hands-

"I hope you don't mind but I got a table outside, there was none left inside." He explained, pulling her chair out for her to sit down.

'_What a sweetheart!'_

Sakura was all for being single, but a little booty on the side wouldn't hurt.

"So, Hitoshi, I've heard about you from Tsunade, she seems to think you're my type." Sakura fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

Playing the sweet and innocent act was too easy, men always went for a girl who didn't have a backbone.

"I've heard a lot about you from my father, he says you're a wild one." Hitoshi said.

Well there goes the sweet and innocent, can't defend herself look. No doubt Takashi's told him of her merciless nature.

"I'm wild only when the time calls for it," Could she sound anymore flirty than that? "Tell me about yourself since this is a date."

So they got talking, all the while Sakura was luring him in with her charm. She was sure he was unleashing his own charm because damn, Sakura was drawn to him. He was smart, sarcastic, funny, didn't take life to seriously, and the vibe she got from his was that he was a romantic.

Tsunade might've just did Sakura a favour by giving her this mission, if Hitoshi happened to ask to see her again, then his father would see that they were getting close and sign the form for his assistance in the hospital. Takashi knew various plant breeds, even the extinct ones. His knowledge of them could help medics with new cures.

Suddenly, a shadow descended over their table. Sakura frowned and turned in her seat, only to be met with a hooded figure. He looked like an ordinary citizen, but his stance…made him look more threatening. The head turned towards her. Sakura was bothered by how close he was standing next to their table, scratch bothered, she was annoyed. Sakura felt that the man was sizing her up under his hood, Sakura had an urge to slap him.

"Do you know him?" Hitoshi asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Um, no." Sakura answered, "Sorry, but who are you?" She asked the stranger.

His body visibly tensed under her questioning gaze, "…No one."

"Then I'd appreciate it if you stop staring at me, no one." And she turned around to give Hitoshi an apologetic smile.

The man did not balk as she'd expected, instead he folded his arms and leaned his shoulder on the pillar. Right behind her.

Sakura spun around on her seat again and narrowed her eyes, "There are other seats, you know." She said irritably.

"I know." He replied, hardly ruffled by her tone of voice.

Hitoshi cleared his throat, "Listen, I think it's obvious you're not wanted here so why don't you just-!"

Sakura barely had time to blink before the man stretched over her and grabbed Hitoshi's shirt in one hand and hauled him across the table, right up to his hooded face.

"Back off." He whispered in a reaper's voice.

Sakura watched as her 'mission' scurried away down the street, pushing past villagers in his haste to get away. She looked up, the man looked down.

"You…are going to pay for that." She growled, slamming her hand on the table and standing up.

The hooded figure did not move back, didn't even flinch when she filled her hand with chakra.

'_Dear kami, he's tall!'_

His face was still shadowed, but dear lord she could see a smirk forming in the little glimpse she got under the hood.

"Argh! You," She poked his chest, "Just cost me a deal that I was supposed to get, _and _that was my first mission-however crap it is-in ages. Who are you?" Another poke. "And don't even think of saying you're no one because-" Another poke. "-I can track your records and find out exactly who-" Poke. "-You-" Poke. "-Are."

The man grabbed her finger, but when she attempted to pull it back, his grip tightened.

"I don't doubt that-" He began, but abruptly cut off when a rain drop hit Sakura's cheek and slid down her neck.

More rain drops continued to fall and she heard the man utter a curse before sprinting away from her.

It took Sakura a few minutes-and a nice shower of rain on her head-for her to realise she was getting soaked.

She let out her own curse, threw a couple of yen on the table and hurried back home. Sakura rinsed out her hair and changed into something more comfortable, it was nearing sundown.

That man, that cursed, tall man! How dare he just interrupt her date, and grab her finger like that! She should have right-hooked him in that hooded face of his.

Sakura looked down at her hand, more specifically her fingers. He'd held her…delicately.

::XxX::

Sasuke hid under a jutting out ledge in an alley way. The rain had just soaked the clothes so he retained his human form. He pulled down his hood, glaring at nothing in particular. He stood there after the darkness settled over the streets, way into the night. Pulling the hood over his head once again, Sasuke jumped onto a roof then darted atop houses and shops. Tsunade had said Sasuke's chakra was locked, Sasuke had found a gap in that lock. Just a slight weakness was all he needed to retain his speed. Sasuke kept his head down, letting the hood cover the top half of his face. He was closing in on Sakura's apartment.

::XxX::

_Review!_


	5. Contain Me, Restrain Me

Contain Me, Restrain Me

**Late, as usual (sobs heavily). I need to get a hold of myself and work harder! I decided to put more feeling in this chapter, refering to Sakura and Sasuke's past. I looked at the first draft and was like "Holy crap, this is shite!" and I wrote it again. So YEAH that it's finished!**

::XxX::

Sasuke stared back at the reflection on the kitchen window, warring with himself not to smash it to pieces. A black cat stared back at him; he'd never seen what he looked like as a cat but he had thought he would be a little...bigger. When he'd been running headlong for Sakura's apartment, the kitchen window had been closed, which he'd been expecting. He had to grapple hold of the fence that he'd jumped onto earlier to steady his balance when he saw his reflection.

Sasuke scowled, he scowled even deeper when the cat did the exact same. He reached out and tugged on the window ledge for it to open, his scowl turned into a full on glare when the window slid open with ease.

'_She should have locked it.'_

After locking the window himself and sitting on the counter, Sasuke tugged the drenched jumper over his head and dumped it on the floor. Sakura had not seen that it was missing from the dryer or else she probably dismissed it, thinking Naruto had picked it up. Sasuke was unwillingly wearing Naruto's jumper. Even though it had been washed, he could still smell ramen off of the damn piece of clothing. A sudden dizziness washed over Sasuke and he clutched his head with one hand, the use of chakra must have been too much. Sasuke waddled out of the kitchen, too tired to smother his footsteps on the tile, and collapsed on Sakura's couch.

'_I'll get up before her_,' Sasuke thought, '_just an hour_...'

::XxX::

Sakura stood in her hallway, her eyes narrowed and gripping a kunai in her hand. Something-no, some_one _was in her living room, on her couch, snoring. She could sense no chakra, but the fact that their very large feet were hanging over the edge made it plainly obvious this person was a man. Something Sakura was not comfortable with.

"Snoring bastard," Sakura whispered to herself.

She crouched down low so as her head was level with the couch and descended upon her prey. How dare he-whoever he was-come into her house and fall asleep. Though Sakura felt ashamed at herself for not noticing the second the intruder entered her house. She should have heard him even in her sleep! Her clock had read 3:45 am, so kami knows how long this person had been in her house.

The man's feet twitched, so Sakura lunged onto the couch with her kunai swinging. But she hit the softness of the pillows instead of a body. He had rolled off of the couch and onto the floor; she didn't even have time to blink before he jumped to his feet and ran into her kitchen.

'_No you don't!_' Sakura shouted in her head.

She scrambled up onto her feet and chased after his shadow. She heard a thud and the window being flung open and the glass shaking with the force of it. Sakura huffed and leaned out over the counter and out the window, her eyes scanning the streets for any moving shadow...so she could stick her kunai in it and gain back her pride. The only sounds were a party going on a couple of houses away and the light patter of rain. A drop hit the tip of her nose so she pulled back in and shut the window, shivering slightly from the cold air that swished over her arms. Not only had an intruder got in her house, and had been in there for kami knows how long, but he'd escaped. He could've taken anything with him, a piece of her clothing or hair from her brush. Sakura's mind quickly went into ninja mode and summed up all of the possibilities the intruder had taken and what he'd do with them. Her scent would still be on her clothes so they could have a tracker to follow her on missions.

Sakura gripped the counter in both hands and clenched her fists, the hardwood top crumbled beneath her palms. She'd inform Tsunade, after all, her medic skill surpassed even Tsunade and if her missions were spied on, she'd be putting her mission's life in danger and her own if it was a solo mission. On top of all that, the lock on her window had been obliterated, due to a certain someone-with abnormally large feet-shoving it open. Sakura sighed, this was just not her week.

::XxX::

"I'm assuming your mission went well?" Tsunade asked, a slight smile playing upon her mouth. Her eyes skimmed over a document in her hand.

Sakura shifted and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, "Uh...not...exactly, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade lost her smile, her eyes fixed on Sakura above the paper she held, "Say again?"

"It was that stupid bone-head!" Sakura shot out, "He interfered and scared Hitoshi off."

"What bone-head, wait, was it Lee?"

"No," Sakura hands balled into fists, "I don't know who it was but I could sense any chakra off him and he hid his face with a hood and threatened Hitoshi then just ran off!" Sakura finished exasperatedly.

Tsunade's face was blank for a moment, "Ah, I'll look into it Sakura."

"Thank you, shishou, there's another thing though. Last night an intruder got into my apartment-"

"WHAT?" Tsunade slammed the paper down on the desk and her sake cup bounced with the force.

"I couldn't sense any chakra off him either, has a new chakra concealer came out that I don't know of?"

Tsunade seemed to calm down a bit and sat back with her eyes closed, "No, but I'll deal with it. Don't worry, I'll make sure it never happens again."

Sakura bowed low, showing her gratitude to the Hokage before walking out her office. She passed Shizune on her way and hid a smile, Shizune was holding a very large flame for Kakashi, the porn-lover had no clue of it. Sakura strolled through the hospital, checking on random patients to see if they were comfortable and needed assistance. She'd memorized all of the patients on her ward, their full names, addresses, family, reason for hospitilization and many other details. It wasn't required since all nurses could look at the patients clipboard with their profile. Sakura had had too much free time one day and decided to busy herself in looking more deeply into unknown diseases, then progressed to sift through different profiles until she'd unconsiously memorized them completely.

Her mind wandered back to Hitoshi, with his help the hospital would have gotten those herb details and uses. Sakura stopped midstride, what if-what if the hooded man was the same one in her home. Sakura swayed on her feet, he'd planned this. The hooded man must have planned it, what could he possibly want? Money? Sakura was not wealthy nor was she poor, but she was comfortable. Did he own a brothel, was he a Grabber? They find out where young girls live and kidnap them, sell them into prostitution. Sakura remembered one of her missions was to investigate one inparticular brothel a couple of months back, it made her sick to her stomach. So what did this man want? Maybe he was a stalker, or a fanboy? Well, she should say fan_hunk, _with his height and mysterious aura, he could be a god under that hood. Sakura doubted it, stalkers were never the beautiful kind.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san," A red-faced genin came running up to Sakura, "one of the patients I was assisting started shaking and coughing really loud!" The boy pointed to an open door diagonal form where Sakura was standing.

Sakura rushed towards the door, forgetting to look at the number on the door, she didn't have time to prepare herself for the sight she was greeted with.

She'd forgot that Hyuga Neji was moved to her ward this morning.

Sakura tried to muffle her giggle at Neji, his shirt was hanging off by one arm and each time he coughed, he bounced on the hospital bed, he fell backwards and tried to regain his balance but growled when his stookied arm protested with obvious pain.

"Here, let me help you." Sakura said, walking forward.

"I don't need any." Neji glowered, but didn't push her away.

Sakura helped him put the rest of his shirt on, left it unbuttoned then inspected his ribs, his recent mission had been a tough one, kind of obvious from the bruises and cuts that had needed heeled this morning. Tsunade had been heeling him but she had to get back to 'paperwork' and only healed the most severe wounds. There was still slight damage to the lungs, so the coughing was a common effect.

"I can heal your ribs and lungs, if you don't mind going home with a stookied arm and a couple of bruises, I have to save chakra for an appointment I've got this afternoon." Sakura explained, gently pulling the bandages down to inspect his torso. He tensed then relaxed when chakra filled her finger and slowly mended the outside rib bone.

"I don't mind," Neji said, his back stick-straight and looking above her head, "But if that genin call me 'whitey' again, I will deprive him of his shinobi career."

A startled cry came from behind Sakura and she suspected Neji had glared at the poor boy spying in the doorway.

"He's only doing what he was told, Neji-san. Maybe he was trying to be friendly with you?"

Neji huffed, "Your Naruto is being overly friendly with Hinata-san."

_'My Naruto? Never heard that before.'_

"Hinata and Naruto love each other," Sakura said sternly, giving a nudge on one of the broken ribs to make her point clear, "Stop being so over-protective and let them have some fun."

Neji's whole body seemed to tense yet again, "Fun? How much fun? Sakura-san, how far-"

"Woah! I don't know if they've gone to third base or whatever base!" Sakura said in a rush.

"...What is third base?"

Sakura's eyes shot up and met with his pearl white ones, "Neji, please never ask me that again. And don't ask anyone else, especially not Kakashi or Jiriya."

He looked puzzled but if Neji were to hear what third base was from Kakashi or Jiriya the poor Hyuga would have a heart attack and probably never allow Naruto near Hinata again.

"Could you lie down so I can get all of your ribs?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Neji lay down without complaint, his dark brown hair fanning out over the pillow.

_'Why do all the handsome one have to be so uptight?' _Sakura though with a mental pout.

A few minutes passed and Sakura had healed most of the bone, the muscle tissue still had to be worked on.

Neji spoke up, "Tsunade said something about a mission, I'm assuming that you are coming along?"

"She didn't say anything about it when I was in her office. Why would you assume I was going?"

Neji cleared his throat, "I am in a team with Kiba and Akamaru, Yamanaka is looking after her shop and Tenten is training a group of genin for the Chunin exams because their sensei is on a mission. Hinata has already planned her weekend with Naruto."

Sakura noted that there was a slight anger in his tone when he uttered the last sentence.

_'He really needs to lighten up.'_

"I'll ask her, you'll need a medic on the team anyway. There, it's all healed, you might feel a little light-headed because of your lungs but that should pass within a couple of hours. How is Hanabi, after...you know, my cat kind of scratched her."

Neji sat up and tugged on his shirt. This time successfully putting it on. "She is fine, she is not allowed a pet until her birthday though because of the incident."

_'Maybe he's forgotten about Sasuke making him look stupid.'_

"I will not tolerate a cat anyway, I have far underestimated them."

_'Guess not then.'_

::XxX::

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_ Tsunade bawled.

Sasuke looked away; he crossed his arms over his chest and concentrated on the vase of flowers sitting on the table. Sakura spent about 5 minutes arranging the flowers before she left this morning, Sasuke didn't understand. It was just flowers-

"Uchiha! Are you listening to me?" Tsunade screamed again.

"...hn?"

"I see," Tsunade covered her head with her left hand, "I have been patient with you until now, Uchiha. This has gone on long enough, you interrupted Sakura's mission and came into her home _as a human!"_

"It wasn't a problem, she never saw who I was."

"An intruder entering a ninja's home is a dangerous thing, especially when they are not caught. Sakura is thinking the worst and checking over her shoulder every second, I told you that you being here is impossible."

Sasuke knew where Tsunade was going with the conversation-that he wasn't really paying attention to-and disagreed with it. Sakura was the closest to an _aquaintence _Sasuke had in the whole entire village. Naruto was his rival, and Sakura was just...Sakura.

A glow caught Sasuke's eye and he swung his head around towards Tsunade.

"It is for Sakura's safety, if the council were to find out she played a part in housing you then she would be executed." Tsunade explained, her hands filling with green chakra.

"No she wouldn't," Sasuke persisted, "She doesn't even know!"

Tsunade appeared beside him and her hand pierced his shoulder, a loud curse was ripped from him.

::XxX::

"-I understand, Tsunade-sama. He will be under constant watch."

"Thank you, but remember he is dangerous. Do _not_ let him near Sakura, no doubt she'll try to kill him on sight."

A grey haze lifted over Sasuke's eyes, his left arm was aching and his side was cold. He groggily lifted his head and glared. He was a cat again, and it was obvious he'd been thrown into a bare room without a second thought. Tsunade played a dirty trick with her chakra, the green chakra in her hand had stung right into his shoulder muscle and knocking him unconscious.

A door slammed shut then he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in. Sasuke stood up and watched the shadow of a body nearing the door. The lock turned and a woman stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

"You are not to know my name, nor am I to know yours. Hokage-sama has instructed me to keep you here for the time being, which could be any time. You are to stay in this room, any attempt to get out I will make sure you never think of that idea again."

'_Hn.'_

"If in the case you do escape, if you go within 20 feet of Haruno Sakura we will be forced to restrain you in your human form. Do I make myself clear?"

Of course, Sasuke didn't reply. But in his mind he was wondering who exactly this woman was and what does she mean not to go within 20 feet of Sakura?

The woman did not know his name, but Sasuke knew hers. It was Anko, he remembered her from the forest of death. She was wearing a Jounin uniform, but that hardly fazed Sasuke. He could see the minute strain in her elbow as she was bending it to close the door behind her. It was probably an injury from childhood, she was a fool to think he'd not notice.

"Tsunade has warned me that you are a dangerous criminal, but you are to remain in Konoha until you're cured of your...transformation." Anko dared to smirk at him.

Did Sakura know of this? Did she order him to be found and taken to a home? Sasuke would throttle her if she had.

"I need to go, try to occupy yourself."

The door shut behind her and Sasuke was left sitting in the room, looking around for any water in sight. There was none, only a bed, dresser and a locked window. Tsunade was ruining this, he was perfectly fine with Sakura! He could travel the village as a cat and search for information on transformation release jutsus or even hear a conversation about a person who could aid him.

A sudden memory slapped Sasuke right in the face, "_I have a reputation to uphold and naming a cat after that jackass is not helping."_

That was her real feelings for him, he was an idiot to think she actually meant what she said that night. In Orochimaru's base, he'd sometimes mull over his former team. The times they'd actually make him laugh until he'd forget about Itachi. He'd recall Naruto and him bickering and arguing, Sakura trying to pull them apart. He remembered what Sakura said that night, but she didn't understand. What he needed was not in Konoha, Orochimaru was only a stepping-stone to get to Itachi.

'_If I'd stayed, I never would have found out about the truth.'_

Although, if he had changed his mind, if he had not gone to Orochimaru, Itachi would still be alive. And Sakura...would smile.

::XxX::

"Tsunade found Sasuke!"

Sakura dropped the bread knife she was holding, "What?"

Ino slammed her hands down on Sakura's kitchen table, "Tsunade found your cat!"

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly, she thought Ino meant the other one.

_'As if._' Sakura scoffed in her mind.

After visiting Tsunade-sama at her office, Sakura had made her way back to her apartment and decided to fill her free time with making soup. She couldn't make an actual dinner meal-kami knows she's tried-but she can make a mean chicken soup. Sakura had forced herself to forget about this mornings incident and let Tsunade handle it like she'd said. But she'd stole her cat!

"What has she done with him?" Sakura asked, retrieving her knife from the floor.

"She put him with that Anko woman," Ino seemed more angry than Sakura did.

"I've been on a mission with Anko before, she's actually quite nice-"

"Sakura, he's your cat! You can't just give him up like that."

"And why can't I? I called him Sasuke, Ino. I have problems if I resort to calling a cat after my old crush!"

"I know you still love him, Sakura. Doesn't matter how many times you call him a jackass or a cold-hearted jerk, you know you still love him but you just won't admit that." Ino slammed her hands down on the kitchen tabled.

Sakura cut into a piece of bread a bit too hard and broke her cutting bored, "There is nothing to admit!" A tear slid down her cheek. "He _left,_ but instead of him leaving again, I kick the _cat_ version of him out."

"Stop being so selfish, yeah he left you, but he left Konoha as well. Not just you, he did it for his own stupid reasons, you should know this better than I do."

Sakura sagged against the counter, trying to control her mind from retracing back to the scene of her nightmares. It was just three years ago that she'd gotten control of the dreams, they'll haunt her now. Why was it only when the subject of _him_ came up that she gets so emotional? She could be burnt until her very bones were showing and not shed a tear, but when she hears this...kami, she'd thought she'd locked her feelings away!

Ino frowned and sighed, "You're not knocked out on a freaking bench this time, so why don't you go chase after him."

Another tear slid down.

::XxX::

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted back at his girlfriend's house, waving his hands frantically at her standing at the entrance. She gave him a soft wave back and blushed, he loved when she blushed. The shoji door behind Hinata opened slightly to reveal Neji, a glare across his features along with a bruise on his right eyebrow. Naruto, eager to get out of there as fast as he could, sprinted out of the Hyuga entrance.

Naruto rushed over house roofs, enjoying the wind on his face. It was good to be back in Konoha after the mission in Wind Country, it's really...windy there. Naruto spotted Shikamaru on his way to Ichiraku's and shouted, "Shikamaru! Have you asked Ino yet?"

Shikamaru's back tensed before he rushed towards Naruto, "Shut up you idiot!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a crooked grin, "Guess not then."

"Asked me what?" Came a petite voice behind them.

Hands on her hips, Ino narrowed her eyes at the two when they didn't answer. Naruto was glancing at Shikamaru nervously, and Shikamaru's mouth was opening and closing but no words formed. This was to say, the first time Naruto had seen Shikamaru so...scared.

"Uh, haha, Ino! We were just asking if-if you'd lost weight?"

A punch came plummeting towards Naruto's face, "Idiot!" Shikamaru hissed.

"I have actually lost weight, thank you for noticing." Ino said, giving a pointed glance towards Shikamaru.

Naruto calmly walked out of the hurricane that was about to start and continued towards Ichiraku's.

A loud yell came from the outskirts of the village, pedestrians stopped and looked around for the source of the sound. Naruto quickly jumped onto a rooftop and searched, waiting for another sound. When he could hear nothing for another 30 seconds, he was about to slip down when a boulder two metres wide came hurdling towards his turned head.

Naruto quickly moved out of the way, "Ah! What the-?"

"I said give him back!"

"I said no!"

"He's my cat, Anko! So MOVE!

"Make me!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could to Sakura's voice. When he reached her, Sakura's hand were illuminated by her chakra, she was breathing fast and leaning down low ready to charge at Anko. Anko had her kunai's and launched them at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, wanting to step in and help her.

"Stay out of this Naruto!" She shouted back, "This is between me, my cat, and _her._"

"You're cat?"

Sakura punched the ground and brought up another boulder to throw at Anko, the chunin dodged but the boulder hit the side of her house.

"HARUNO! Tsunade will be informed of this!" Anko shouted threateningly.

"That cat chose me as its owner and I have accepted him, he is my cat by right. He has a collar!" Sakura retorted, jumping back so an onslaught of kunai wouldn't pierce her.

Naruto didn't know the whole story, but Sakura-chan was trying to get a cat back? All this for a cat?

A black ball appeared on top of the boulder that struck Anko's house, Sakura's hands lost their glow and she shouted, "Sasuke!"

Naruto immediately looked around frantically, then it hit him. The cat was called Sasuke.

_'Oh...'_

The cat jumped off of the boulder and sprinted for Sakura, she gathered him up in her arms like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "Why don't you hug me like that when I get back from missions?"

"You've got Hinata to hug you." She shouted back.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, why did a cat get more affection than him?

::XxX::

"Sakura," Naruto whined, "Don't go on the mission."

Sakura put down her phone and sunk into the softness of her couch, pulling her cat up to rest in her lap. She'd got him back, and she was very pleased she did. Sakura was just off the phone with Tsunade, who'd apologized for stealing her cat without her consent. Although she wouldn't give a reason why she'd pt him under a jounin's watch. He'd scratched a couple of people but it's not likely he would be as dangerous to harm someone severely. Sakura shook her head, Tsunade knew something she wasn't telling Sakura.

The mission had been confirmed, Tsunade had not said anything because of the intruder in Sakura's home and she'd thought she'd be a bit edgy. But Sakura was over the moon, the details of the mission were to be given out tomorrow morning. She hoped it was about the Akatsuki, maybe they might get a good lead this time. Of course, the mission wasn't a retrieval mission, so Sasuke would have to wait...or be killed on sight.

Sakura sighed and stroked Sasuke's head, "You bring more trouble than Naruto does."

Sasuke made a sound in his throat that sounded like a growl, Naruto shouted, "Hey, don't compare _me_ to that cat!"

Sakura's heart fluttered, this was like the old Team 7.

::XxX::

**IM FINISHED! Finally! I just had a dtory meltdown where all these idea were running through my head and it was bloody hard getting them on this...FINALLY!**


	6. Shower Time?

Shower Time?

**I know, I know, I'm late as usual. But it's here right? I had planned for this chapter to be just the beginning of the mission but it wasn't' long enough (slaps face with hand) so I merged it with some of what was supposed to be the next chapter :)**

::XxX::

"Sakura-san, are you all right?" Lee all but shouted in her ear.

Sakura rubbed the top of her head where she walked into a branch, not to mention that it had ants crawling all over it. Sakura inwardly cringed and ruffled out her bangs, "Yeah Lee, I'm fine." She reassured him.

The hyper boy stared at her for another second before nodding and jogging ahead. Sakura ignored the slightly narrowed gaze from Neji and carried on through the forest. She had been like this since they reached Sound's Eastern border, the back of her neck tingled and her eyes darted across every leaf and twig. She'd admit it, she was scared. Akatsuki were known to hang around hear, not that they were protecting Sound but just so they'd keep and eye on who's going where. Then kill them if they got too curious, or at least that's what Konoha's sources confirmed.

The mission was a simple one. Investigate a series of killings. Hope that it isn't Akatsuki.

Sakura's confidence was not very high at the moment, just two days ago she let Ino remind her that she once did love Sasuke and still did. Sakura shook her head furiously, he had tried to kill her on several occasions, attempted the exact same with Naruto and is possibly right now plotting against her village. It was too long ago, nearly six years ago, to still be feeling such things was ridiculous-

"Sakura, you are preoccupied with something else, may I ask what is more important than this mission?" A smooth voice came from beside her.

Sakura jumped but then mentally slapped herself, damn Hyuga with his considerate yet insulting questions.

"I'm just thinking of our resources for the mission, the shop keeper that is housing us was awfully eager, don't you think?" Sakura said, successfully nudging Neji's mind to forget her day dreaming.

"Yes, he was. It does not matter, if anything were to happen then the shop keeper will be informed not to do such things again." Neji's smooth reply came.

Sometimes Sakura wondered how Tenten could put up with him, the guy had no remorse for crying out loud!

"Cease the day dreaming." Neji threw in, turning and walking ahead.

Sakura scowled but straightened her back and caught up. No matter what was going on, she had to concentrate on this mission in particular. There had been several sightings of the Akatsuki in Sound's Northern border, this was a bit suspicious since they were known to move around a lot. If she were to complete this mission, she would be one step closer to moving out of her tiny apartment.

A small house appeared up ahead with a man pacing in front of it. When he caught sight of the trio he grinned and jogged inside. Sakura frowned and glanced at Neji who stared straight ahead, his hand slowly grasped a kunai in his pocket.

::XxX::

Sakura stomped up the stairs, taking on two steps at a time.

_'Stupid innkeeper, I'm not a maid!' _Sakura snarled in her mind. When her team had arrived she had volunteered to inform the innkeeper that they'd be staying for a couple of days and would pay in cash. He had assumed Sakura was brought along to do 'woman stuff' and clean up after the guys. Sakura's hand gripped the banister until splinters of wood showered her hand.

"Sakura-san, I have put your things in your room and fresh towels. You will want a shower, yes? I have put clean clothes in the bathroom." Lee informed her, fire burned in his eyes at the prospect of admiration from her.

"Thank you, Lee." She gritted and slammed the door to her room.

She needed a shower, a long, hot shower to push her annoyance away.

Sakura let the hot water run over her body as she massaged her hair, specks of dirt and grass toppled out of the pink strands. She sighed, showering had always made her feel so damn good. Rinsing all the soap suds from her, she turned off the water and stepped out of the cramped stall. Grabbing a towel from the floor, she dried herself and wrapped it around her torso. Suddenly, her ear twitched. Sakura walked to the bathroom door, her hand lightly gripping the handle, and swung the door open. There, under her bed sheets with a little face peeking out, was her cat.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura let out a relieved sigh and loosened the tight hold she had on the towel. Then remembering that Neji was in the next room Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth and winced as said person glided into her room.

"Sakura, what did you-"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything at all. Go, shoo, do...whatever." Sakura made waving motions with her hands to elaborate on the shoo-ing. When he didn't budge Sakura said, "I'm telling TenTen you were ogling me half-naked." Neji high-tailed out of her room like she'd predicted, giving her a warning glare in the process.

Sakura rushed to shut her room door then grabbed her cat and ran into the bathroom. She held him up in front of her and frowned in disapproval, the little rascal had followed her.

"You are one naughty kitty, Sasuke-kun." She chastised.

He at least had the decency to look guilty. Sakura sat on the corner of the bathtub and placed him on her lap, scratching behind his ears.

"Let's hope we don't run into the Akatsuki, if Sasuke's with them I don't think he'd like having a cat adopt his name." Sakura said while her cat began purring.

"He'd probably take a kunai to my neck again."

This time her cat froze in her lap, "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. If he does then I'll...actually, anything I'd do would only get me killed."

The little fur ball began squirming in her lap so she let him hop down onto the tiled floor. He looked up at her with sad eyes and Sakura sighed, "Well then, enough talk of the 'teme'." Sakura stood up and dropped her towel.

::XxX::

When Sasuke had 'lived' in the Sound village he'd came across many pretty women. He'd turned his head away from them and walked in the opposite direction. But as Sakura had dropped her towel Sasuke thought for sure the warm sweat that had broken out across his body would have changed him back to human. He quickly averted his eyes as any man would do and he saw Sakura's small feet walk towards her clothes resting on a high shelf above the sink. The muscles in her legs became taught as she tried to reach them then she gave a sigh and relaxed down again.

"I can't believe I haven't grew an inch in a year, this is ridiculous." She huffed, "I'm going to have to ask Neji."

Sasuke's head snapped up then crashed back down again when a very naked Sakura turned around. What was she going to ask Neji? Get her clothes?

Sakura drew in a breath and shouted, "Neji! I can't reach the clothes Lee put on the top shelf!"

'_She's naked,'_ Sasuke growled savagely in his mind.

Sakura bent down and collected her towel, gave him a pat on the head, then walked out into her room. Sasuke gingerly raised his head and his eyes landed on the top shelf where Sakura's clothing was. Just for a second, he could become human and knock them down but then Sakura would get suspicious. But maybe, just a slight nudge...

Sasuke turned the shower dial on with his nose, making sure the water ran smoothly so no sound could be heard. Then, like a man sweltering in the desert, he stuck his head under the flowing water. Instantly his body began to change, he grew to his normal height and his muscles stretched. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders to soothe away the ache in them. Then he remembered he had to be quick. With a glance at the half closed bathroom door, Sasuke reached up and tugged Sakura's fresh clothes. As soon as they hit the floor, Sasuke swiftly turned the shower water to the warm setting and once again stuck his head under.

Sakura flew into the bathroom, a kunai in her hand and a fierce expression upon her face. Her clothes were strewn across the floor and a light flow of water came from the shower. Sakura looked around slowly, the window was shut tightly, no one had gotten past her in her room. So she looked down to see Sasuke swishing his tail and his eyes fixed on the mirror above the sink. Maybe he had jumped up? Sakura gave a glare at the window and went over to check it was locked, just to be safe. It was, she scratched her head but bent down to collect her clothes.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

::XxX::

"We'll keep moving until sun down, then find a place to rest for the night. The inn keeper gave me supplies so we should be fine for the next few days." Neji said, swinging his back pack over his shoulder. Sakura did the same, not liking the fact she had a cat snuggled on top of her supplies in her bag.

Sakura looked up at the sky and groaned, the clouds were a dark grey and the wind shoved her left side, nearly causing her to topple over. Her suspicion of the inn keeper had slightly diluted, nothing happened during the night that she was aware of and he had been relatively nice. Though she still didn't look away from him until her head was forced to turn 180 degrees.

Two hours of silence passed, jumping from tree to tree gave Sakura's mind time to register a major fact that her other team mates were missing. Uchiha Sasuke could be around this border, his updated sighting was 'somewhere near the sound border', not much to go on. But it made Sakura agitated and nervous. She had told her cat the truth, she really didn't know what she'd do if they were to run into him. If he were with other Akatsuki, there was no doubt in Sakura's mind that he'd kill her. She remembered a time when they protected each other...a very long time ago.

"We're a couple of miles from the Sound Border, stick together and stay in the trees." Neji's commanded.

Lee nodded and glanced back to check on Sakura, she gave him a nod and a smile. The boy's face went bright red and his foot caught on a branch. Sakura gasped as Lee went tumbling toward the ground with a thud.

"Lee-san!" Sakura shouted, "Are you okay?"

"J-just fine Saku-" Lee's face hit the ground again.

Sakura cleared the leaves that had gathered on Lee's face and channelled chakra into her hands. Without her noticing, Sasuke squeezed through the opening of her back pack, avoiding the ever watchful Neji, and sauntered away.

Sasuke stopped. His ears perked up and he narrowed his eyes. He'd sensed a sharp spike of chakra north east, but he relaxed a bit because Sakura was heading South. He knew that chakra...it was mutated and dirty, not at all like Sakura's warm, fiercely protective chakra. He sniffed the air and confirmed his suspicion. Kabuto was near. Last time he'd seen Kabuto, he'd tried to kill him.

_'He wont get a second chance.'_

Sensing that Sakura was at a far enough distance from Kabuto, Sasuke turned and made his way back to her. The ground beneath his feat felt...softer than it would if he were human. It was maybe the padding of his paws, Sasuke dimly wondered if it was soft on his fur...

No! He would not roll around in dirt like an animal!

"But you _are_ an animal, Uchiha." A croaking voice said to him.

Sasuke's head swung around and his back instinctively arched. A vicious hiss was released before he had time to compose himself.

So, the hag returned?

She still had the smug smile on her face, never wavering even as Sasuke's cat form looked ready to pounce. Her thinning grey hair nearly covered her whole face but never hid the old eyes that must hold decades of jutsus. Sasuke burned to learn them, force her to tell him but he diluted the need , he needed to focus on his next moves.

If only he could get to water, there was a stream near by, a cold stream-

"Don't even think about it. I've never liked cats, but I do so like it when they screech. It is like music to my deafened ears, much like your owner's cries of sorrow."

She knows Sakura? Sasuke's lips pulled back for another hiss but the old crone continued.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm not moving against the little fire-cracker...yet. It all depends on this silent lesson I am teaching you. Tell me, has it worked?"

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to trap her in a nightmare she would never wake up from!

"I guess not then," She gave a weary sigh, "Maybe I shall make the first move?"

First move...?

"Although, I do have a habit with pouncing when my prey is defenceless. So I shall wait."

Had she sounded almost aghast at the thought of waiting?

"Maybe I should send Kabuto your way." The hag blew on her nails.

"I liked that little thing you did with the towel. That was sweet of you, it was possibly the only good thing you've done for that poor girl. I can't wait until she finds out!" A bitter laugh screeched in Sasuke's ears. "She'll find out soon, _very _soon."

::XxX::

Sasuke watched with a dead-paned look on his face as Sakura's chakra moulded around her fist and struck the rogue ninja in the stomach, he flew a couple hundred feet away while retching at the same time. His gaze swung back to Sakura, her fist pulled back for another blow. He watched her dodge shurikens millimetres from her face and swiftly moving toward the ninja in the tiny pause between throwing shurikens. She was fast and her movements smooth but sometimes stiff as she got ready for a killer blow.

Her shoulder length hair wrapped around her face but she didn't let that stop her attack. She was fierce and serious when she fought. But he could see the minute look of worry when she couldn't spot one of her team members. Always making sure they were insight, that they were safe.

Sasuke sighed, Team Hebi were not considerate nor were they protective. They protected their own. A new scent hit him, he'd smelled it before but he couldn't place it. Then he looked back over to the ongoing fight and narrowed his eyes. Claw marks scored down Sakura's left arm and blood poured from the five wounds. Hiding claws under gloves, Sasuke growled, a coward's way out.

Sakura looked down at the wounds, looked up, and charged forward. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the rogue ninja's cry of pain.

The fight was over but Sasuke stayed hidden in the bushes. The boy named Lee was gathering their fallen supplies, Sakura healing her arm and the Hyuga fixing his hair...

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, only his cat ears would be able to hear it.

He emerged from the bushes and ran to her, keeping a close eye on her team mates. She gathered him into her lap and faced away from them. Sasuke could hear her slightly laboured breathing, he could see the tiny drop of sweat on her brow. She shouldn't be like that after a fight with rogue ninja, they were hardly anything to sweat over.

Then her hands started shaking, she tried to soothe her hand over his head but she gave up...like she was too tired. Sasuke frowned and looked down at her arm wound that was right next to his paw. He became worried, her pink eyelashes were slowly drooping so he nudged her face with his nose. She forced her eyes open and gave him a smile.

Sasuke jumped off her lap and bounded towards the Hyuga, he didn't care if the Hyuga had just found out about his existence. Neji's eyes widened when Sasuke scratched his leg then ran back to Sakura's slumped form. He caught on quickly and was beside Sakura in an instant.

"Sakura-san!" Neji urged, "Open your eyes!"

She managed no more than a mumble. What was worse, Sasuke could sense Kabuto's chakra getting closer.

Sasuke backed away from Sakura and her team mates surrounding her, he latched onto one of the back packs with his teeth and dragged it away so as no one could see him. He dug around for clothes inside the bag, once he'd retrieved them he made his way to the river he'd spotted.

::XxX::

Her throat was burning, as was her arm. She wouldn't be surprised if a bubble popped on her arm because it was _that_ hot. She tried to groan but it came out as a wheeze, rogue ninja's were so...rogue. Poisoned claw tips? Who the hell uses poisoned claw tips?

A wet cloth was placed on her forehead and her tense shoulders relaxed. From what she could remember, Neji had carried her to another inn. They hadn't scheduled to stay in another inn so Sakura felt like a burden. Like she always was.

Her vision was blurry and her throat constricted, so to say thank you for the cloth she tugged on a piece of his clothing. Neji gave her hand a pat and walked out of the room she'd been placed in.

Sakura wasn't used to this position, being the one that had been injured. She was the medic, she took care of other people. Being like this made her feel helpless. Now she had to wait until her body fought the poison for her to recover and for the mission to carry on.

"I must inform Tsunade-sama of Sakura's injury, we do not know if the poison will travel through her body." Sakura heard the muffled talking behind the door, then she heard a fist punching the wall.

"Should we tell Uzumaki-san?" Lee asked.

"No, he'd get worried and rush to her aid. We cannot risk it, send word to Tsunade and if need be the mission will disband." The sound of footsteps quieted down until Sakura confirmed they had moved away from her door.

She tried to clench her fist in frustration but the action was futile, she was too weak. She closed her eyes, not that it made much difference since her sight was blurry and rendered her unable to see properly. Sleep soon consumed her like a tight hug.

Sakura's eyes flew open from her deep sleep and settled on a blurry outline of a person hovering over her. The wet cloth had disappeared from her head leaving little droplets of moisture that she wished she could brush away.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her forehead, possibly checking her temperature. She could here the person's heavy breathing, like they had been running, and the shuffle of clothing as they sat cross legged. Sakura couldn't tell if it was Lee or Neji because of the blurriness, but damn did they have soft skin. She sighed and grabbed hold of their trouser leg as another wet cloth replaced the hand.

The person didn't pet her hand like Neji had, nor did they nearly suffocate her in a hug as Lee had done. Instead, a blurry hand reached out and lifted up a strand of her hair. She squeezed the fold of clothing she had in her hand and once again slept.

::XxX::

**So...I am unfashionably late as usual but I bring a chapter as a peace offering. Review for the chapter or to curse my lateness**


	7. Taken Away Again

Taken away...Again

The water had run out.

Sasuke took in a ragged breath before grabbing the bowl and standing up. All night he had sat by Sakura's sleeping form, he didn't sleep.

His eyes threatened to close and his body was begging him to just shut down. But he didn't, he refused to sleep until Sakura's fever went down. As soon as the cloth on her head was dry, he'd soak it up again in the bowl and returned it to her forehead.

Hyuga and the other Jounin (Sasuke never bothered to remember his name) were on look out, Sasuke overheard them saying Sakura's body would over come it on its own since she was a medic, Sasuke scowled at their stupidity. They should at least keep watch on her.

It was morning, sun shone through the tiny windows of the apartment as Sasuke trudged to the bathroom. Upon entering, he headed straight for the sink. His tired mind didn't register the door shutting behind him.

"Uchiha," Hyuga warned, "You have five seconds to leave this place. The only reason you're still alive right now is because Sakura is sick in the next room. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke had never liked Hyuga. His strength and eyes had annoyed him, but now that he was ordering him to leave? He despised him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hyuga." Sasuke turned away in disinterest to pick up Sakura's discarded tooth brush and place it in the holder. Which was next to a stray kunai.

"_Byakugan_!" Neji shouted as Sasuke threw the kunai behind him without looking.

Hyuga didn't know Sasuke couldn't use any jutsu's or his chakra was somewhat locked, so he took this as an advantage. He showed know emotion as the Jounin moved in on him, attempting to knock him out with a lethal hit to the neck. Sasuke dodged and hooked his foot around Neji's ankle. A Genin counter-attack but Sasuke didn't care, as long as he avoided hits.

"Sasuke-kun?" A soft voice called out, "Sasuke, where are you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, Sakura had woke up. How much had she heard? Did she know? Sasuke gave a furious glance at the Hyuga before turning on the shower to cold setting.

::XxX::

_'Dammit, where'd he go?' _Sakura huffed inwardly. She held onto the wall for support, she still felt light-headed but the majority of the poison had been cleaned from her system. Sasuke had been doing that a lot lately, disappearing and then reappearing like he'd been behind her the whole time. She opened the bathroom door.

"Sas-I mean...uh...Sashami? Sashami. Do you know where the Sashami is, Neji?" Sakura gripped the door handle tightly.

Neji glared at her, she bit her lip and laughed weakly. "I guess not then. Have you seen Sas-CAT! Have you seen my cat?"

Neji stared at her for a whole minute before grunting and jutting his chin to the shower stall.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed and reached down to gather up the soaking cat in her arms. She rounded on Neji, her nervousness forgotten.

"What did you do to him?" She screeched, her chakra pulsing beneath her skin roaring to be let loose.

He sighed. "I found him here." He gritted out.

Sakura scowled and stomped back to her room with her cat in tow. Had she imagined Sasuke glaring venomously at Neji over her shoulder? Surely, she had. Said cat growled until Neji was out of sight and he was placed on her temporary bed.

Sakura bent down and cupped his two ears, massaging them until she got a purr in return.

"Honestly, you two never get along." She sighed, "Be careful, Sasuke-kun. Neji doesn't exactly have a love for animals."

His eyes popped open and gazed at her, black pools with specks of red. Wait...Red? Sakura frowned and leaned down farther until her nose was touching his pink button nose. Yes, there was red in his eyes. Her eyes widened a fraction and then suddenly Sasuke snatched himself away from her and jumped from the bed.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" She shouted after him.

After an hour of chasing him Sakura gave up and collapsed on her bed. She heard Neji and Lee shuffling around outside her room collecting their things and more supplies. Tsunade had ordered Sakura straight back to Konoha and another team was to be dispatched for the mission, Sakura felt horrible. Even if it was a short and useless mission she didn't like being a burden. Which she currently was.

Sighing, she rolled onto her stomach and breathed in the scent of the comforter. Lavender. She sensed Sasuke crawl out of where ever he'd been hiding, then sit on the floor and stare at her. Sakura smirked, maybe she should give him a little scare...

Sakura dimmed her chakra, so low that only an experienced chakra sensor would be able to detect. She held her breath and stopped moving all together.

A heart beat passed...then another...then Sakura felt nails scoring down her spine as Sasuke jumped on top of her and pawed her hair. She still didn't move and inwardly congratulated herself for her victory.

But then he leaped off her and high tailed it into the bathroom, Sakura jerked her head up and swung her body into a standing position on the bed. She heard water run.

"Sasuke!" She shouted as she sprinted for the bathroom.

Sakura burst in and grabbed the cat before he fell into the steaming shower.

"Sasuke-kun," She hissed, "What the hell were you doing?"

His big black eyes widened and stared at her. Due to her panicking, Sakura's chakra had returned to normal and filled the whole room as if breathing a sigh of relief at not being contained. Now, Sakura wasn't expecting a giant cat hug off Sasuke, but she at least _wanted _little purr or a nuzzle. She got neither, he dug his needle-like claws into her arms and trudged off into her temporary wardrobe.

Groaning and trying not to laugh over the fact her cat was in a mood with her, Sakura helped her team mates pack their stuff.

::XxX::

Sakura threw herself at her refrigerator and yanked it open. Pulling out a syrup-coated dumpling, she sighed in content. It was good to be home!

Her cat waltzed through the still open front door and seated himself on the kitchen counter, glaring at her.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun. It was just a little joke!" Sakura said, trying to contain pieces of food in her mouth.

The glare became colder and he hunched his shoulders up and dipped his head down, Sakura swallowed her food and laughed nervously. Honestly, Sakura didn't think he'd care about her fake-death-by-lowering-chakra-and-stop-breathing incident. It'd been a whole day and he was still angry with her! Though, Neji had been acting...weird during the trip back to Konoha.

"Stop being so touchy feely, you're acting like I'd threatened to take you to a cat shelter or something."

A couple of seconds of intense staring passed before he hissed at her. She hissed back and collected the rest of her dumpling to watch television.

"SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAN!"

Sakura dropped the piece of heaven she had inches away from her mouth. Naruto flew into her apartment and collapsed in front of her.

"I heard off-" He took a deep intake of air, "Tsunade-baa-chan that you got poisoned and-" Another deep gulp of air, "the mission had to be cancelled and me and Hina-chan were worried we were gonna meet you at the gates but Kakashi-sensei ordered us away and said we should give you some rest and-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, "I'm fine, another team has been dispatched to take our place. The poison has been cleaned out of my system but I need to check in with Tsunade for any lasting effects."

Naruto stared at her blankly, "...Oh. I thought you were dying!"

Sakura shook off Naruto who had wrapped himself around her leg like a koala. "I said I'm fine!"

"Did you get any information on...?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped, "No, there were no Akatsuki sightings...or Sasuke's."

Naruto stood up abruptly, wanting to change the dull mood that had take effect. "Wanna go out with me and Hina-chan? She asked if I wanted to go to the restraunt that's all fancy and-"

"Naruto, I think Hinata wanted that to be just for you two, you know, like a date?"

"...But she's already my girlfriend so we don't have to go on dates any more unless we were getting married or something..." Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura slapped him, "It doesn't matter if she's your girlfriend now, you have to take her out often to show that you still love her! And you are _not_ marrying Hinata right now."

"Why not?" Naruto wailed.

"Because she's too young and innocent to be infected with your idiocy on a daily basis!"

"...I already asked her to move in with me."

"...OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Sakura hugged Naruto in a death grip.

"Y-you just said she was too young and innocent-" Sakura squeezed harder so his air supply was cut off.

"Well she's probably already infected by now so there's no stopping it." Sakura beamed.

Naruto relaxed and hugged her back, "I love her, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed, "She loves you, Naruto-kun. And I can't wait to become an auntie!"

Naruto froze in her arms, "I-is is n-not a bit too s-soon!"

"I'm kidding you idiot," Sakura laughed.

An hour later, Naruto left. Leaving empty ramen cups in his wake. They'd watched a film because Naruto insisted on celebrating her safe return, like they'd always done when a mission was over. Unfortunately, Sai had to finish a report that would take some time so Naruto and Sakura planned to surprise him tomorrow with fatty foods.

Sakura tidied up the rubbish and danced to a tune. She wasn't the best singer so there'd be no point in disrupting the neighbours with it...again.

Suddenly, Sakura sensed eyes boring into her back. She turned from her kneeling position on the floor to come face to face with her cat. He'd sat himself on her couch, watching her as she cleaned. Sakura leaned forward so she was inches from his little face, "Your constant moods are distracting me." She said.

He gruffed in response. Sakura giggled and pulled him into her lap.

"I'm sorry for pretending I was dead, Sasuke-kun." She stroked his ears.

Expecting a purr, Sakura jumped when Sasuke coughed...and fire spit out.

Sasuke...had coughed a fireball.

Sakura screamed and ran to get water from the kitchen, knocking Sasuke off her lap. Once the flames were out, her gaze swung to the frozen cat.

"Y-you...fireball!"

He backed away slowly at first, then sprinted down the hall and into her bedroom.

Sakura's hands shook. This wasn't normal, was it? She had a fire breathing cat in her home! It couldn't be normal. Sakura did the only thing she could think of, she called Tsunade.

There was a lengthy silence after Sakura informed the Hokage of the recent events.

"He blew...a fireball." Was the response she got.

"Yes shishou! A fireball, I know I've never cared for a cat before but I'm pretty sure they don't spit balls of fire when they cough...do they?"

"No Sakura, they most certainly don't. I want you to stay where you are, is he in your apartment?"

"He ran into my bedroom right after it."

"I'll be over in a moment." The click signalled the end of the call.

Sakura took a deep breath, held it for a couple of seconds, and breathed out. By the time she had repeated this three times, Tsunade was barrelling through her front door.

"Tsun-!"

"Where is he?"

"Still in the room...I think. But shishou-"

"Sakura, I'm sorry. But this cat of yours has got to go."

Sakura panicked. "It was a little fireball, he doesn't have to be quarantined! I just need someone to check if he's okay-"

"No, I've let him reside in your home for too long. He has got to go, I'll kick him out of the village if I have to."

"He's a cat!" Sakura argued, her hands squeezed into fists. "You're talking about him like he's some sort of criminal!"

"...I knew I shouldn't have let this carry on for as long as it has." Tsunade trudged to Sakura's bedroom and ripped the door from its hinges.

Sakura was convinced she was having a panic attack, her mentor was kicking her cat out of the village. It was just too crazy to_ not _have a panic attack.

Before she could blink Tsunade was walking out of her apartment, a hissing Sasuke grasped in her left hand.

"Wait! Shishou please!" Sakura begged.

Tsunade carried on without a pause, Sasuke held her gaze until the door was slammed shut.

::XxX::

Sakura stared at the hot chocolate in front of her. It had always managed to make her feel better when things took a turn for the worse, but now she was just severely pissed off. Tsunade was keeping something from her...something that involved her cat. But she didn't know what, and it was killing her not knowing.

Ino had phoned her asking what had happened, Sakura relayed all the details to her. He cat coughed a fireball, Tsunade took a fit, she now had no cat.

It had been a couple of hours since the incident, it was now dark outside. Sakura hadn't dared go after Tsunade, it was once thing challenging Anko, it was quite another challenging the Hokage. She didn't know what they were doing to Sasuke, Shizune had gave her no information concerning him and that made Sakura worry.

She just couldn't wrap her mind around it, Sasuke was a cat! He was no criminal or murderer, the only crime he'd committed was ripping her curtains. Even if he was a ninja disguised as a cat, Sakura had sensed no chakra from him. There'd been no signs that he was after something or someone, he was just an ordinary cat.

Sakura stood up and knocked her chair over in the process. That was it, she'd had enough. If Sasuke was some sort of threat, she had a right to know.

Doning her ninja apparel, Sakura sped to the Hokage's building. She past the guards with ease by simply walking past them, they had gotten used to her entering the building and even greeted her on some occasions.

Sakura concealed her chakra knowing Tsunade would send someone to stop her. Reaching Tsunade's office, Sakura peeked through the key hole.

"Kakashi, I need you to get him out of here. This is your mission, tell no one of it, understand?" Tsunade's deep voice rumbled.

"Good. He's in my office, don't let hot water get near him. If there's any trouble, you return here immediately."

Sakura shivered, exactly what was her cat?

Tsunade hung up the phone and looked to her left. In front of the book case was a cage surrounded by chakra, and inside was her cat.

Sakura stifled her gasp of outrage, that was animal cruelty!

Sakura sensed another chakra, one hurrying to get to Tsunade's office. Sakura swivelled around and headed back the way she came to hide behind a corner as Shizune burst into the office. Rushed words were passed before both women bustled out and in the opposite direction of Sakura.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and quickly entered the big room she had not-so-fond memories of.

"_I have come to make a request."_

_The Hokage kept on writing on her scroll, "What is it?"_

"_Please make me your student!" _

_A sick feeling erupted in Sakura's stomach after what her shishou had just revealed. _

"_Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru, but he is not returning to Konoha"_

"_Team 7 are qualified enough, but I'm not sure you are emotionally. I have told other teams this, and they have all agreed to under take it. If you happen to come across Uchiha Sasuke, he must be retrained and put in Konoha's prison, or killed on sight."_

Locking those memories away, Sakura went over to Sasuke's cage.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered, but the cat wouldn't look at her. Instead, he moved back a space as if distancing himself from her.

Sakura knew she'd get punished for this, but...she had to know.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and grabbed the top and bottom of the small cage, prying the two pieces of metal apart with her brute strength. The bars in between fell to the ground and the chakra surrounding it disappeared, no doubt this would be a signal to Tsunade.

Sakura gathered Sasuke in her arms and leapt out of the window back to her apartment.

::XxX::

Sakura went into her bathroom and shut the door. Sasuke sat next to her laundry basket on the floor as she ran a shower.

"C'mere Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly, opening her arms as if for a hug.

The cat looked sceptical but stepped into her embrace with slow movements. Once he was close enough, Sakura carefully wrapped her arms around his little body and buried her face in the soft fur of his neck. He began to purr and that's when Sakura stood up smoothly, still managing to keep him purring.

One step back, another...and another. Sakura edged closer to the shower stall, the steam enveloped her in a cloud but Sasuke had figured it out. She kept a tight hold on him as he flailed desperately to get out of her grasp but she wasn't letting go until she knew what, or who her cat was.

Hot sprays of water scorched her back even with her top on, she clutched the cat to her chest, almost unwilling to let him suffer the boiling water. _Almost. _Soon, Sakura was drenched and so was her cat. Nothing had happened, she didn't see him turning into a dragon or some mass murderer. He was...a cat.

Then, the fur began to recede back into it's skin. Her cat grew larger, it's features elongating to that of a humans. Her hands still clutched something, it was arms. Two arms that flexed under her soft palms. A chest was all she could see, a wide chest with well defined muscles. She craned her neck back, and the human looked down.

Those eyes...

Immediately her skin went cold. Not even the hot water pouring above them could heat her.

Anger.

"...You fucking asshole!" Sakura punched Uchiha Sasuke in the face.

::XxX::

**Can we all take a moment here to realised, I FREAKING UPDATED IN LESS THAN 2 MONTHS! HELL YEAH! See? I DO love you all 3**

**Review or I'll ninja attack you in your current day dreaming -_-**


	8. The Carer of Uchiha Sasuke

The Carer of Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura ran out of her bathroom trying to maintain her balance. Sasuke Uchiha was in her apartment, he was her cat! Another fainting spell threatened to over take Sakura but she made it to her living room still standing.

A crash sounded behind her, tiles scraped together as an S-Class criminal charged after her. Sakura knew she wouldn't make it to the front door so gathering all the courage – and chakra – she had in her, she swung around with her right arm already pulled back for a punch.

All she saw was a blur before her fist was clasped in an iron-tight hold and she was knocked on her back. Her eyes briefly closed on impact but she shot back up, hooking her foot behind Sasuke's ankle. As he was falling, she slammed her fist into his torso and he disappeared through the floor boards...and into the apartment below...and the apartment below that.

Sakura huffed, "Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!"

She'd knocked Sasuke through three floors, maybe he was unconscious. Now would be an amazing time for Tsunade to intervene-

A pale hand shot up and gripped at the remaining floor boards, an elbow appeared then a black mass of hair. Sakura held her breath. He was going to kill her.

After years of no contact or sightings, the first thing Sasuke did, was glare venomously at her.

"Hey! What the hell is going on up there Haruno?" Someone shouted, Sakura guessed it was the resident below her.

Pushing down her fury, Sakura took the village into consideration. If they were to find out Sasuke was in their home, there'd be a huge panic. So Sakura lunged forward and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to hall him up and back into her apartment.

She discarded him behind her and she leaned over the massive hole she'd created, "Sorry, Kana-san! Naruto pissed me off but he's out now!"

There was a pause, "Oh! I'll call the land lord again and tell him, we'll chip in for the expense as usual!"

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled, momentarily forgetting who was behind her.

"...Hn."

Sakura tensed all over, her panic returning.

She slowly turned around to see Sasuke sitting casually, leaning back on his long arms and staring at her. He had a bruise forming on his left cheek from where she'd punched him, but damn, it didn't do anything to deter his features.

_'God, why is he so beautiful?'_

In her state of complete melt down, Sakura took her last few moments of life to appreciate what time had done for Uchiha Sasuke. He was utterly handsome, his arms outlined with muscle and his wide shoulders proved that fact. He'd remained pale, no hint of tan line, just flawless skin. His hair had grew about an inch but still had its spikes, some of them covering his eyes.

He was still staring at her, those pools of onyx never leaving her even as she discreetly searched for a way around her to get out. Or it seemed not-so-discreetly as Sasuke's gaze narrowed even further to the point Sakura felt like jumping through the hole behind her.

"...I'm getting Tsunade."

"No you're not."

"Yes actually," Sakura stood up, "I am."

Sakura looked down at Sasuke as he opened his mouth to argue, but then Sakura noticed something. He was naked.

"Shit!" Sakura ran into her room to get a pair of pants (and to hide the rosy blush covering her face). She handed the pants over while staring intently at the TV as Sasuke stood and grabbed the clothes from her.

Sakura turned back after a minute and fought with herself no to smile. The grey bottoms only reached below Sasuke's knees and they were too tight for him.

"Tch."

They stood in silence, Sakura's mind was spinning out of control. In a situation like this, Sakura would get the Hokage. Sasuke didn't like that idea. So Sakura was stuck.

She needed to do something, so she fetched a blanket and covered the gaping hole in her floor.

"W-what are you doing here?" She hesitantly asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

She took a deep breath, "What are you doing in Konoha?"

"...An old woman cast a jutsu on me, Yamanaka found me on a mission and brought me here. I'm not here by choice." He finished with a scowl.

Sakura jutted her chin, "You have a choice now. Leave or I get Tsunade and the Council will deal with you."

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Yes, Uchiha, I am. It'll be the only one you'll get from me, so leave." Sakura's voice hardened, leaving no room for an argument.

"I can't."

"Why?" Sakura hissed.

She received a glare in return, "I need to get rid of the jutsu."

"Konoha wont help you."

"I don't need Konoha's help," Sasuke clenched a fist, "I need to search through the scrolls for a releasing jutsu strong enough-"

"No! You are a criminal, Sasuke! When people find out you're in the village-"

"They wont find out." He said simply.

Just then, the Hokage burst through the front door. Her big chest heaved as she struggled to breathe from running the fastest she'd ever ran since her teens.

"Sakura! Are you-oh shit."

Sakura's mouth fell open as she finally understood. "You knew about this! Shishou why didn't you tell me?"

Tsunade closed the door behind her and stepped further into the small apartment. She gave a wary glance to Sasuke then an eyebrow arched at the pants he had on.

"I wanted to get him out of the village before people found out. It would complicate situations, as in complete chaos due to people getting scared because an infamous murder-who is planning to destroy our village-is currently _in_ our village."

Sakura was distraught, her teacher had been trying to keep her safe from Sasuke. Sakura had...

"Y-you saw me naked!" Sakura screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

He smirked.

Sakura gasped in outrage and swung her gaze to Tsunade who was snickering to herself. Regaining her composure, Sakura wiped her sweaty palms on her still wet shirt. The man that she loved was standing before her, unwilling to leave the village after a couple of weeks posing as a cat in her home.

"Tsunade, he has to leave." Sakura said, ignoring Sasuke's scowl.

"I am aware of that Sakura, I've been _trying _to get him out ever since I found out. I know I should've turned him in to the council, but they'd demand his execution. And that wont sit well with Naruto as you know."

"But Uchiha was planning to destroy-"

"I'm not planning an attack when I'm a cat and Kabuto is searching for me." Sasuke's whole body tensed at the name, which made Sakura's heart flutter.

_'Control yourself, Haruno!'_

Tsunade's back straightened and Sakura knew she'd came to a conclusion, "Sasuke, I will allow you to stay in Konoha and search for a releasing jutsu, but you must give me Intel on the remaining Akatsuki and it's affiliates."

Sasuke hesitated but nodded, no other village would give him this chance.

"You'll be under the pretence of a cat at _all _times and reside with Anko." Tsunade finished.

"We've had this discussion before." Sasuke gritted out.

"I am not having you stay here, it's too dangerous because Sakura's team often venture here. Naruto will sometimes stay over as well."

Sakura twiddled her thumbs, "Uh, Tsunade, Naruto is currently moving in with Hinata so I don't think he'll be here often."

The blonde woman's eyes widened, "Oh, well, that changes things. He'll have no excuse for being late for missions now that Hyuga is staying with him. What about Sai, does he not come here in the afternoon for-"

"I'm staying here." Sasuke growled.

Sakura's upper lip curled and she folded her arms, "Anko may be a bitter woman but she'd let you search the scrolls and there'd be no danger of someone finding out. However, I have people visiting nearly every day and I don't have a spare room."

"Annoying."

"Stubborn."

Sasuke's mouth twitched as if he were about to smile but it quickly disappeared.

"Sakura, I'm not comfortable having...a _man_ never mind an S-Classed criminal stay with you." The Hokage's expression turned fierce.

"You didn't mind sending me to secure those herbs from Takashi."

"That was a mission, and you secretly enjoyed it."

"Maybe I would have if that bastard didn't interrupt."

"Well, now is your chance to tell that 'bastard' what fun time you were having and he screwed it up." Tsunade smiled mischievously when Sakura swung round to face Sasuke.

"It was you?" Sakura shouted.

"...Hn."

Tsunade cleared her throat to keep from laughing at her furious student, she could see her hands itching to strangle him, "Very well. Sakura, I'll leave Uchiha Sasuke in your care. If there is any problem, _any,_ you will inform me at once. Uchiha, this will be the only chance, if you mess this up the Council will hear about it. You have a month, when the time is up I will use force to get you out of the village."

Turning on her heal, Tsunade exited the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Are you sure that was wise, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked, walking along beside Tsunade.

"No, I'm not. If the Council finds out, Sakura could be put on trial for hiding him. I will take full responsibility for it, I trust the Uchiha to protect her as well."

::XxX::

"...It's pretty late. I'll get you some covers so you can sleep on the couch."

Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything, so Sakura retrieved a couple of blankets from her wardrobe and handed them to him. He was over a foot taller than her and the spikes of his hair nearly touched the ceiling. Sakura rushed back to her bedroom, needing silence and time to think...

Morning came pretty fast, the sun shone through Sakura's window and irritated her to no ends. After a couple of minutes enduring the cursed light Sakura got up, not bothering to make her bed as she planned to return to it with breakfast.

The floor was cold on her feet but it was refreshing, but then her foot stood on something sharp. She gasped and stepped back, broken tiles littered the hallway, most of it coming from her bathroom.

It all came flooding back to her when she looked up and saw the back of his raven black hair over the top of her sofa.

She was the official carer of Uchiha Sasuke, who looked very irritated at the moment.

"Uh...how long have you been up?" Sakura asked walking to the kitchen.

"Two hours."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, no wonder he was irritated. Then, Sakura remembered she hadn't been to the market yet. She had no food, at all.

She rubbed her eyes, "I'm going shopping, I didn't get any food yesterday because...yeah you know."

After getting washed and putting on clean clothes Sakura swept her hallway and hoped the land lord would be quick in fixing the damage. As she finished, Sakura grabbed her purse intending to ignore Sasuke and head straight for the door, but he stood up and followed her.

Sakura frowned, "You can't go."

"I need to."

"Why?"

He narrowed his gaze, "Scrolls."

"Oh...turn into a cat, you can't walk about-" He'd already turned and headed into the kitchen.

Sakura thought the turning process would take much longer, but he walked out seconds later as a cat and joined her.

Walking through the streets was...weird. Knowing that the cat following her on the fence next to her head was Sasuke made Sakura nervous. Oh god, she'd threatened to have him neutered once. Sakura winced at what he must have thought.

Villagers passed by her saying 'Good morning' to be polite, but the nosy ones frowned because they could see her tense shoulders. The streets were busy at this time in the morning so Sakura glanced behind her to make sure Sasuke was still there, every time she did he glared at her with those cat eyes. Rolling her eyes, Sakura picked up what she needed, Sasuke always staying three feet behind her.

"Forehead girl! Oi, over here!" Ino called from her flower shop.

Momentarily forgetting about Sasuke, Sakura went over and greeted Ino in the usual way.

"Looking gross as always, Pig." Sakura said sweetly.

Ino smirked and arranged flowers next to her hip while talking, "I heard from Haruka at the hospital that Hitoshi was looking for you."

Sakura grinned, "Oh really, where is he now?"

"Still at the hospital, she told him you were working a shift tonight and he's bent on staying there until you arrive."

Sakura had had many suitors since she reached puberty, but she'd paid them no mind. None of them were as charming as Hitoshi, he knew how to make her laugh until she was holding her sides. And that was only on the first date!

"Maybe I should pop in early at the hospital, ya know, in case its crowded and stuff." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows.

"Totally, that's the only reason. I can see it now," Ino gazed off with stars in her eyes, "An outside wedding with Hibiscus and Honeysuckle-"

"Who said anything about a wedding?" Sakura said lightly laughing.

"I did, since I'm doomed to be old and alone because Shikamaru wont get off his lazy ass you must live the married life for me."

"I don't think so, I like having the sofa all to my self with dumplings in my hand." Sakura declared.

"Yeah, whatever you say sweetie, but when you get married, I claim maid of honour." Ino handed her half a dozen white flowers that Sakura had picked up every week for the past 5 years.

"Can the girls come round to your house tonight, we have to interrogate Hinata on living with Naruto and I need chocolate because Shikamaru's ignoring me." Ino pleaded, her eyes getting bigger in an attempt to get Sakura to agree.

Sakura nearly dropped the bags she was holding, "S-sorry Ino, but I'm busy tonight. The hospital shift might go on late and I have paper work to do for the mission."

Ino's shoulders slumped, "Fine, but I'm not happy about this forehead."

"I'll make it up to you another time, Ja ne pig."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, that was close. She couldn't have Ino prodding around her apartment when Sasuke was there, even if he was a cat! Sakura looked round, searching for said person (cat), but he wasn't behind her. She spun in a circle but there was no sight of him, he must have gone to search the scrolls in the library.

::XxX::

Sasuke crouched before his prey, the feathery runt had caught his eye while Sakura was talking to Yamanaka. He heard the name 'Hitoshi' and immediately stopped listening to the conversation, Hitoshi wouldn't be bothering Sakura any more so there was no need to listen.

The bird in front of him chirped and hopped a bit, then pecked the ground for crumbs.

_'Idiot bird.' _Sasuke thought in his head.

He pounced, stretching his front legs as far as they would go to catch the bird. He didn't know what he'd do once he caught it, he just knew he wanted it in his grip.

Instead of landing on the bird, he flew head first into a foot. Sasuke hissed and arched his back menacingly at the bastard in his way.

"Well well," Droned a lazy voice, "This is amusing. I could bring out the bells and you'd be as merciless as ever to get them, but this time you'd just want to play with them."

...Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke, shouldn't you be with Sakura-chan?" Kakashi still did not remove the orange book plastered to his face.

Sasuke glanced behind him and saw Sakura turn in a circle, a frown across her face. She was looking for him, but then she shrugged and carried on shopping. It was Sasuke's turn to frown, could she not wait on him?

"It appears she doesn't particularly care, hm?" Kakashi mused.

Sasuke was ready to claw the former teacher's face when one of Kakashi's dogs suddenly appeared beside him, it growled ferociously at Sasuke who as ready for a fight.

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, blinding Sasuke as a sharp pain shot through his hind leg. The dog had attacked him, clamping its jaw shut on Sasuke's leg. Sasuke hissed and turned around to scratch the hell out of the mutt.

::XxX::

Sakura had just changed into her hospital attire, it was 5 o'clock and her shift didn't start until 7 but Sakura had always been one to arrive early to help out. Even if just a little. She gathered her mission report and some medical documents to hand in to Tsunade when she heard a knock on the door. Frowning in confusion at who would visit her at this time, Sakura opened the front door and gasped.

Sasuke stood outside, his hair dripping wet and the trickles of water flowed down his neck. He clutched the bloody towel around his waist tightly, his breath laboured.

Sakura wasted no time, her medic mode activated in a flash. She grabbed the arm that wasn't covered in bite marks and pulled him into her apartment. Slamming the door behind her, Sakura lead him to the sofa and forced him to sit down. He growled when she used a bit too much force and he hit the cushions with a thump.

"What happened?" Sakura asked sternly, inspecting the several wounds marring his chest.

"Dog." Sasuke winced when she lightly poked a gash but he tried to hide it.

"You were fighting with a dog? What the hell Sasuke?" Sakura chastised.

He didn't answer her, just followed her every movement with his coal black eyes. Sakura's hand shone with green chakra and she set to heal his wounds, the little ones were gone in seconds but there was a large one on the muscle of his thigh. She could tell because of the blood gathering there under the dirty towel.

"Kakashi knows." He said, examining his healed arm.

Sakura hands froze, "Kakashi-sensei wont tell anyone, he'll most likely be instructed by Tsunade to keep quiet."

Sasuke nodded, "...Did you get food?"

Sakura looked up, was Sasuke trying to make conversation with her or was he hungry? You never knew with Sasuke, so Sakura answered, "I did, I got rice balls for dinner and you can fill them with whatever you want. I'll be at the hospital doing a late night shift so I'll be back late."

He nodded again, it seemed he didn't want to carry on talking any more. Sakura sighed and hitched the towel up higher so she could inspect his thigh. The dog had done a number on him that's for sure.

Sakura took about five minutes to completely heal the wound, when she looked up, Sasuke's eyes were closed. He looked so...peaceful sitting there. Sakura decided to not broach the subject of how deceiving his expression is. Sasuke had had no peace all his life. She got up, collected her things and went to the hospital to start her shift.

::XxX::

**I think this is a record for me...HELL YEAH! 3 I desperately wanted to write this chapter since it was getting good and since I couldn't wait, here it is! Hope yall like it **

**Review for my awesome update (which will probably never happen again)**


	9. The Proposal?

The Proposal?

"You literaly just went full retard, and I'm not really comfortable with that."

Sakura looked on as Ino twirled on her tip toes like a ballerina, she was humming the 'Here comes the bride' tune as the two kunoichi's walked into the hospital. True to Haruka's word, Hitoshi was leaning against the Reception Desk, his arms folded in front of him.

Ino stopped twirling to stare at Sakura, "When you marry him can the bridesmaid dresses be purple, purple is nice. Oh, and I want to be as far for Shikamaru as possible, I think he's cheating on me because he was 20 minutes late for our date and he didn't have flowers with him."

Sakura sighed, everyone in Konoha knew Shikamaru was stressing over the right time to pop the question. He'd been so stressed he even asked Naruto when he should do it, Naruto told him to ask her when eating because she'll be happy. Neji asked him why he was even asking the 'loud mouthed girl' in the first place and Lee gave him a whole novel of the youth of young love.

Smiling at Ino's obliviousness to the whole thing, Sakura headed straight for Hitoshi, a twirling Ino behind her.

"Sakura-san, what a coincidence. I just got here to discuss my father's stubborn streak about giving up his herbs." Hitoshi took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Sakura ignored Ino's coo-ing behind her, "And what a coincidence that my shift starts soon. How have you been?"

Sakura headed for her office and motioned Hitoshi to follow and mouthed to Ino to back the hell off. They chatted on their way and once again, Sakura was laughing heartily at Hitoshi's never ending humour.

"I never knew your mother was once a medic, is that why your father is hell bent on keeping the herbs?" Sakura asked, opening the door to her office.

"Yes, but okasan fully agrees that Konoha hospital should have them. She has no need for them as she's retired and she wants to have a friendly relationship with Konoha."

Sakura smiled, "Well, even if your father doesn't come around she'll be in my good books since she's a medic after all."

Hitoshi chuckled and closed the door behind him, "You wont be saying that when you meet her, she'll torture you with stories of her childhood."

Sakura was about to retort asking when she'd be meeting his parents since they'd only been on one date, but her eyes caught something on her desk. Something that glared upon her entering and practically hissed when Hitoshi followed her.

"Oh, is this your cat?" Hitoshi asked beside her.

Sakura's knees nearly buckled, Sasuke wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in her apartment eating, but no, he was sitting on her desk swishing his tail left and right.

"Y-yes, he's mine. But he shouldn't be here, I should take him home-"

"I don't mind, my obasan loved cats so I'm familiar with them. They like it when you scratch a spot behind their ears."

Then, till the day Sakura died she'd never forget what happened, Sasuke gave a warning growl when Hitoshi reached for him before he clawed Hitoshi's arm like it was a scratch post.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, dropping the documents in her hands and rushing over to pry the hissing cat from the torn arm.

Hitoshi yelled in pain as blood dripped from his arm onto the floor, he gave a furious glance at the cat in Sakura's arm and ran out of the office.

"That did not just happen." Sakura panted, struggling for breath as she panicked.

Sasuke growled again near her neck and goosebumps rose on her skin. Sakura looked down and clenched her fists in his fur, "That's it."

She stormed outside her office and dropped him on his ass, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe he'd done that, he practically ripped Hitoshi's skin off. There was no chance of getting those herbs and an even smaller chance of another date. Sakura liked Hitoshi, as in she'd consider him more of a friend after a couple of outings, but he probably wont see her now.

Sakura dug her fingers into her hair and groaned. What the hell was Sasuke thinking?

Just then, her door burst open, wood chips flying everywhere. Sasuke strolled in as a cat but wouldn't look at her, instead he headed straight for her ajoining bathroom. Sakura took a deep breath, containing her anger.

"Get me into the library."

It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Sakura once again struggled to keep her anger in check so didn't look up, if she did and saw that smug face she'd snap.

"I'm busy." She answered.

"I need to get in now." Sasuke persisted.

There went her container for her anger.

"Listen to me you selfish bastard, you just attacked a man who had the power to give this hospital herbs for new treatments. Do you know how many patients we have here who were relying on getting those treatments? Not to mention he's going to file a complaint on me and then you could be taken away as a cat and put down! You never think about who your actions affect do you?" Sakura screeched, she pushed her chair back from her desk and retrieved her fallen documents with stiff movements.

She felt Sasuke's eyes bore into the back of her head, then she heard foot steps coming toward her. Sasuke knelt down next to her, he'd found another towel to tie around his waist, then started gathering the papers with her.

Startled, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke suspecting he had other intentions. Like to gather all the papers up then throw them around her office laughing manically. But he didn't, he picked up all of them excluding the ones she held herself and handed his bundle to her.

"...Thank you." Sakura whispered, finally calming down.

Sasuke looked away awkwardly.

"I have a break at 9, I can take you to the library then. Did you eat?" Sakura walked back to her desk and set the bundle of papers next to her computer.

"No, I left right after you."

Sakura didn't bother asking why, he wouldn't tell her. "Go eat, meet me at the library at 9 and we'll look for information, okay?"

Nodding, Sasuke went back into the bathroom as Sakura organised her files alphabetically like Tsunade had asked. When he returned, transformed into a cat, he leapt out of her office window.

While Sakura was organising the files, she noticed the bundle Sasuke had given her were already alphabetised.

_'Thank you, Sasuke-kun.'_

::XxX::

"A nurse told me Hitoshi had several torn tendons, he'll also be scarred." Sakura told Sasuke as they sat in the library.

The cat gave her a side-ways glance but didn't look too bothered, Sakura however was freaking out. Tsunade would hear about it then Sasuke would definitely be taken away.

"Sasuke, you can't attack people. Hitoshi isn't filing a complaint, but next time we wont be so lucky."

Sakura was strangely more comfortable talking to Sasuke as a cat, it was like she was talking to a friend who just listened to her, which was nice. He'd been waiting outside the library for her, sitting on the wall just in front of it. They'd gone inside and made a bee-line for the scrolls, Sakura searched them for releasing jutsu's strong enough to counter the jutsu placed on Sasuke but all of them were useless.

From Sakura's examination on the type of chakra that could be restraining Sasuke's, she determined it could be a mild form of Juinjutsu or the person's own form of Ninjutsu. She suspected the latter as there have been no incidents where Sasuke felt over powered by something which he would have told her about.

Sakura didn't understand it, she couldn't sense any other chakra emitting from Sasuke that would suggest someone controling his body. His transformation was simple, cold water turned him into a cat, warm water turned him back. It was all about water...

Sakura slammed her hands down on the table, "It must be a water technique! How else could you explain the change of temperature to make you transform!"

Sasuke's eyes widened then his gaze shot to the scrolls containing water-style jutsu's.

"If we can counter it with something...earth-style techniques are usually strong against water, maybe we'd need an earth-style user to tell us. Shit, they'd want to know what it was for."

Sakura doubted there could be any earth jutsu's able to help Sasuke, they could make him puke flowers but she didn't think they'd be able to stop a transformation.

Looking up at the clock Sakura tidied away the scrolls and turned the lamp off. Her and Sasuke were the only ones left in the library so she turned off all the lights to save the librarian time. They walked out, Sakura flicking through types of jutsu's in her mind while Sasuke mulled over their _slight_ progress.

"Well, I better get back. I'll inform Tsunade of what we've came up with and she'll give her opinion...goodnight." Sakura headed back to the hospital smiling, it was a tiny step but it was still a step closer to figuring out what was cause Sasuke's transformations.

::XxX::

"So it could be a water-style jutsu?" Asked Tsunade.

Sakura nodded and crossed her legs on the love seat Tsunade had in her office, "I'm pretty sure of it. Warm water turns him human and cold turns him into a cat. It's all about water."

Tsunade stroked her thumb and fore-finger over her chin as if she was thinking, "That could be it. Earth-style jutsu's wont do much work for him, it has to be realeased by water."

"I think it's a jutsu specialised by the user, it could be an enhanced form of the transformation technique?" Sakura mimicked Tsunade's thinking pose.

"Hmm, I think we could be getting somewhere with this, Sakura. Anyway, you should be getting back to your shift."

Sakura mentally sighed with relief, it seemed Tsunade hadn't heard about Hitohi.

"And Sakura, do give Hitoshi my sincerest apologies. His parents are outraged at the thought of their darling boy being mauled by a cat, the best medic-nin in Konoha's cat."

Laughing nervously, Sakura bowed then ran out of the office as fast as she could.

"Sasuke," Sakura called upon entering her apartment, "Are you awake?"

No answer.

Sakura sighed and set down the forms she had to complete for next week on the kitchen table, suddenly, she heard a slam behind her. Gasping and turning around, she saw Sasuke next to the front door with a scowl on his face.

"Do you never shut your door?" He spat out.

"Um, yes?"

"You never lock it either."

"Um, really?"

"Or your windows."

"Um-"

"Lock them."

Sakura didn't like the way he said those words but she chose to ignore it, in truth she always forgot to lock up her door and windows. Sometimes she'd give the reply that a ninja needed to be aware of every opening before going to sleep, which was bullshit because Sakura could _make_ an opening if she wanted to.

"I'll lock them before I go to sleep." She assured him.

Sasuke returned to the sofa, his head and feet dangled over the edges as he watched her settle down in the kitchen and finish off her mission report. She'd wrote all but two lines before her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, Shikamaru didn't pick me up for our date! He said he forgot!"

Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead, "Ino, it's three in the morning. Three!"

"You're awake so the time doesn't matter, anyway, I think he's cheating on me."

"He isn't." Sakura gritted.

"How'd you know?"

"Because he's Shikamaru and he's too lazy to cheat."

"Oh...so what happened with Hitoshi?"

At that, Sakura sent a glare in Sasuke's direction knowing he was listening to every word of their conversation. He smirked.

Growling, Sakura went back to her report and relayed everything that happened.

"Oh my god, the poor kitty!"

"Poor kitty? Ino, the herbs we desperately needed are now forever lost! Because of him!"

"Cats can sense evil, maybe he sensed evil intent off Hitoshi? Maybe Hitoshi was thinking evil lusty things about you and kitty knew that!"

Sakura banged her head on the table, "Ino, you're annoying me. I'm hanging up."

"Wait, can I come round tomorrow-!"

Sakura slammed the phone down and groaned, she'd have to put off Ino-and any one else for that matter-coming into her apartment. Sakura finished off her report and trudged to her bedroom, passing Sasuke who was hanging off her sofa.

Sakura sighed, "Just come in to my room."

Sasuke glanced at her for a second then stood up but Sakura held up a hand. She delicately pointed to the kitchen.

"Hn."

Five minutes later Sakura was pulling the covers over herself, careful not to move her legs to disturb the cat at the bottom of her bed.

::XxX::

Sakura arranged the flowers Ino handed her the day before like she had always arranged them, it was a relaxing thing to do to take your mind off certain ex-team mates who tried to kill you in the past.

He was still asleep on her bed, as a cat of course. Sakura would die before she had Sasuke as a human sleep on her bed, but seeing him scrunched up on her couch trying to sleep tugged at Sakura's generous side. Why couldn't she be as hard skinned as Neji? He was the king of no emotions. Besides Sasuke that is.

Sakura heard the shower water running. A minute later and Sasuke strolled in, stopped, and stared at the flowers she was currently petting. Clearing her throat, Sakura moved in front of the flowers as if trying to protect them and motioned to the kitchen. She'd made breakfast for them and laid the food out on the kitchen table.

"Tsunade agrees that a water relasing jutsu would be more appropriate than an earth-style one so we have to look through that specific category." Sakura said finishing of her omelet.

Sasuke gave no indication that he'd heard her but she knew he had and was thinking about it. The two of them sat facing each other across the tiny table, their knees barely centimetres from touching. Sakura went out of her way to pull her legs in tightly to the chair which nearly resulted in her pulling a muscle. Even then, Sasuke's long legs stretched under the table, which made Sakura want to chop off her legs and throw them at Kiba's dogs. Knee touching was a no-no.

In all honesty, Sakura couldn't get her head around it. Here she was, eating breakfast with Sasuke Uchiha, in her apartment, and he wasn't trying to kill her. Yet. Sakura didn't think he had any intentions to attack her, but it was best to be wary.

Sakura picked up the empty plates but Sasuke snatched the last tomato off his plate before she carted it away to the sink. At that, she smiled. Some of his character hadn't changed.

"I don't have to go to the hospital today since they have more than enough staff, you want to go to the library again?" Sakura asked as she washed the plates.

"Hn." Sakura took that as a yes.

Once again she and Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha, him as a cat and following behind her on their way to the library. Though, hectic as Sakura's life was, something had to ruin the peaceful walk.

"Dude, Ino's about to dump Shikamaru's ass!" Tenten barked in her face as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"...Hell no!" Sakura shouted before storming into the flower shop where Ino currently was.

Sakura slammed her hands flat on the counted and glared at the wide eyed Ino, "Why the hell is Tenten running around the village screaming that you're dumping Shikamaru?"

Ino smoothed a hand down her tied up hair, "Sakura, I really feel like he's cheating on me. I'm serious about this!" She yelled when Sakura scoffed.

"Ino," Sakura said in her no nonsense therapist voice, "Shikamaru isn't cheating on you."

"How do you know?" Ino cast a worried glance at the other customer in her shop then leaned in, "I think I saw him with a woman the other night."

Sakura's mouth fell open, _"He is not cheating on you!"_

"_Yes he is!"_ Ino screeched back.

"HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU!"

"...What?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Shikamaru has been waiting for the right time to ask you. That woman you saw him with? She works at the jewelery shop where he was thinking of buying an engagement ring."

Many emotions passed across Ino's face before she settled on one, fury.

"Why the hell hasn't he asked me!"

"He was waiting for the right time."

"There has been plenty of 'right times'. I'm pissed off now-Wait! There he is!" Ino pointed a manicured finger out into the street where Shikamaru was walking.

Ino threw down the apron she was wearing to protect her clothes and ran out to confront the poor man. Villagers stopped and stared as Ino screamed at Shikamaru for wasting time while he looked at her with a bored expression. But after Ino was done, and she was huffing with her fists clenched ready to attack, Shikamaru spoke.

"Marry me then." He demanded.

"...Okay!" Ino squealed as she threw her arms around him.

Sakura looked down at the cat at her feet and he stared up at her. Both of them had the same thought running through their heads.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

::XxX::

**Three updates in ONE month, I think there's something wrong with me. Maybe i'm dying? Yeah, must be it. BUT ANYWAY, I'm going on holiday next month and i'll be gone the WHOLE of july so there wont be any updates then. I'll try and do my best this month for all you pretty little readers out there.**

**Review or i'll get Sasuke to scratch you...rawr**


	10. Was That A Confession?

Was That a Confession?

"Sakura, you need a man."

"I have a man, his name is Mr Dumpling."

"Food cannot be your man!"

"Who says?"

"Konoha Women's Weekly Column, section two."

"...Shit."

Sakura uncrossed her legs, then crossed them again. She changed her mind again so settled on curling her legs under her and leaning her elbows on the table before her. Ino had been engaged for a week and already she had jumped on Sakura's back demanding an improvement in her love life.

There was no need for improvement in Sakura's opinion...okay there was some improvements needed. But she was too busy, she had too much work at the hospital and she had another mission coming up, besides, there wasn't really anywhere you could meet _the one. _It just happens to the luckiest of people.

"I think we should go out partying, like an early bachelorette party! Ohmygod, I need to phone Hinata and the others, this is going to be amazing!" Ino dug around in her bag frantically for her phone while Sakura gaped at her.

"Ino, you've been engaged for a week, don't you think it's a little too early-"

"Nonsense! I'm the bride so I'll decide on when things are and how they are. The wedding isn't until next year so we don't have to tell any of the guys this and we can have another one closer to the wedding."

"That's...actually quite smart." Sakura smiled, but then frowned, "I can't go though, I've signed up for night shifts at the hospital."

Ino waved her hand dismissively, "Tell them you're sick or something, they've got plenty other newbies that want to take on your position."

Sakura sighed, "You're right, when are you planning the party then?"

"Tonight."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"Tonight!" Ino flipped her phone open and searched for - what Sakura assumed - was Hinata and Tenten's number.

"But you haven't planned anything in advance!"

"Don't need to, we just go to that club we usually go to. It'll be like last time, dancing, flirting, bit of grinding..." Ino looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Sakura snapped her fingers inches from Ino's face, "You're engaged, that means no grinding with other men!"

Ino scoffed, "I know that! I learned my lesson last time," then she smirked, "Ne, Sak-u-ra, remember last time?"

Sakura did. All to well. Ino had no intention of leaving anyone sober at a club, and because Sakura was Ino's primary target, she was forced to endure abuse until she got drunk. Sakura was weak to Ino's peer pressure, and the pig knew it.

That was why last time they ventured into a club, Ino was twirling atop a table while Sakura had been spotted by Grabbers (filthy men who grab then sell women off to rich bastards). It had been a whole blurry nightmare and Naruto never forgot to bring it up at their monthly dinners.

"_Sakura-chan! Can I get some more ramen?"_

"_No! Get it your damn self!"_

"_REMEMBER THAT TIME I SAVED YOU FROM GRABBERS?"_

"_..."_

Sakura shivered, turning around in the suspicioun that she was being watched. After a quick glance at the passers by, Sakura turned around and sipped her soft drink as Ino began chattering away to Hinata on her phone.

::XxX::

Sasuke listened with keen ears to the birds up in the tree to his left and wondered if he'd be fast enough to pounce on one in his cat form. Probably not. He spared another glance in Sakura's direction and found her standing up to leave the small coffee shop.

She wasn't aware he was following her, and he liked it that way. Since she had plans they could not go to the library again until tomorrow evening, so Sasuke was left with nothing to do the whole day. Hence his stalking Sakura's every move to learn what consisted of her normal day routine. So far she had visited Ino at her house then the blonde had dragged her out for coffee. Her life was fairly simple when she wasn't on duty, that wasn't to say she looked simple.

With her pink hair that Sasuke still questioned since his Genin years and her big lime eyes, she stood out on the streets like a sore thumb. Which was another reason Sasuke was following her. But he won't admit that.

"Sasuke, how nice to see you again."

Whipping his head around and surprised that someone had managed to sneak up on him, Sasuke hissed at the tall figure behind him. The masked man lifted a hand that wasn't holding his book and said, "Yo."

In answer, Sasuke's head pulled low to the ground as his fur rose upon his back in a threatening manner, to which Kakashi replied by dumping water from his container over Sasuke's head. Sasuke's eyes went wide as his body shifted and transformed into human, with his normal feet he wasn't able to grip the thin fence so his leg slipped off abruptly then his body followed, landing right in a bush.

Kakashi chuckled, "I think it's time we talked."

Sasuke sank into the soft seats of Ichiraku and tugged the hood further down to reach his nose. The familiar smell of ramen attacked his senses and nostalgia had him feeling dizzy. The last time he'd sat here, in the very seat he was sitting in now, he'd been with Sakura and Naruto. They were Chunin's – excluding Naruto obviously – and his team mates had been unaware of his intentions to leave.

All except Sakura. Somehow, she'd known. She'd known exactly what was going through his head. How? He'd kept his emotions to himself for the majority of his life, but she had predicted his leaving the village and known the exact words to say to halt him. He'd been balancing on a wall at that point, to leave the village and go after Itachi or stay and embrace the love that was clearly offered to him. Now, here he was to show how his choice had affected him, he was a cat stuck in a village that wanted him dead and housed with the very person who tried to convince him to stay.

"You either pay attention to me or I wait for you to stop day dreaming by reading my new book." The hard, no-nonsense voice said next to him.

Sasuke scowled and glared at his knees, "What do you want?"

Kakashi let out a long sigh and said, "Tsunade has informed me you're staying with Sakura."

"Hn." What point was he trying to make?

"And I'm not happy with that."

Sasuke's head snapped up like he'd done when he was a cat, which caused his hood to whip back off his head.

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke said, steel punctuating every word.

"I know," He let out another sigh and Sasuke remarked that Kakashi hadn't changed much since he'd last seen him, the crow's feet were more evident at the corner of his eyes but that was it. The ageing Junin studied Sasuke out of the corner of his eye which Sasuke noted.

"But I'm wondering, why do you refuse to leave now when you were so bent on leaving before?"

"I need to stay here to fix whatever is wrong with me." Sasuke explained.

"Wrong. The Uchiha's had many hideouts and people who worked for them. You could've went to any of them."

"Hn." Sasuke wouldn't explain himself any more to Kakashi, it was none of his business.

"Even though I fear for Sakura's life, I fear for her heart."

This caused Sasuke's hard features to relax and his stiff shoulders to slump an inch when he understood what Kakashi was saying.

"Sakura has lead a good life up until now, she's had no trouble with any one or anything concerning where her heart lies. She hides her emotions well, but I know when she's lying - she'll tuck her hair behind her ear – and if you hurt her again, Uchiha, I will kill you."

Kakashi didn't elaborate on what he'd do, he didn't have to. Sasuke saw it clearly in his eyes, he would kill him without blinking. Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I getcha?" An older Ayame appeared before the two shinobi.

"Ah, just in time." Kakashi said, motioning for Sasuke to order.

Sasuke had tracked Sakura down in mere minutes, as usual, she was at the hospital. Curiosity got the better of him since he knew she wasn't working today, so he tugged his hood down and made his way into the hospital. Just before he reached the entrance, Sakura burst through the doors and crashed right into him. Sasuke didn't fall or even sway but he brought his hands up to catch Sakura before she fell backwards.

She blinked rapidly for about a minute then straightened herself abruptly and brushed his hands off her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry...Sa-Sasuke!" Her eyes went wide in shock, but a shout from inside the hospital had her look near fainting.

"Haruno! You better not run from me, I may be an old woman but I can very well catch up with you and that murderous cat!"

It was an old woman who had shouted, her strained voice and gasping shouts gave that away. Sakura twirled around to face the doors, then back to him, then to the doors, then back to him.

"Sakura." He said just before she twirled again.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" She whispered harshly.

Sasuke shrugged then cocked his head to the doors behind her, "Who's that?"

"Oh, no one. Just a very pissed of grandmother who has come to personally shout at me for bringing harm to her beloved grandson." She gave a pointed glare at his face which was half covered.

Sasuke paid the direct accusation no mind and instead turned around.

"Where are you going?" Sakura shouted, then winced at the volume of her voice.

"Come on." Sasuke said, instead of giving her an answer.

Sakura hesitated for a moment but soon he felt the brush of air to his right as she joined him.

::XxX::

"Sakura." Sasuke called out.

She kept walking.

Sasuke sighed but followed her nonetheless, "Where are you going?"

"Hm? Are you coming with me?" She asked him.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Well, I have to get food for dinner tonight. I thought you'd have went back to the apartment." She explained.

"...I have nothing else to do."

"Oh...you can help me if you want?" She shied a glance in his direction. Again he said nothing but continued to walk with her in the direction to the supermarket. She smiled in what he assumed was gratitude.

"Um, could you get me those grapes up there?"

Sasuke followed the direction of her pointing finger when his gaze landed on the grapes, he stretched his arm up and produced the fruit in front of her.

"Thank you."

Sasuke thought it was very surreal, shopping with Sakura. Helping her with the food on high shelves that she couldn't reach herself. Shoppers would pass by them and smile when Sasuke got the food Sakura requested, it made him uncomfortable to be under their scrutiny. Since him and Sakura would have been considered a couple under other gazes.

Sasuke stared at the shiny tomatoes in front of him, wondering if Sakura would mind. But then, a slim hand reached around him and grabbed three tomatoes. He turned and was surprised to see Sakura placing them in a clear bag then gently putting them with the other fruits.

"You just have to ask, Sasuke." She said softly then carried on down the food aisle.

A while later, Sakura had her index finger and thumb on her chin, she glared fiercely at the two foods in front of her. Sasuke had been standing behind her for five minutes, peering over her head now and again to see what got her so undecided. It was between the 'less fat' option, and the 'tastier' option.

She'd reach her hand out to grab one of them, but pull it back suddenly and go for the other. If Sasuke was any other man, he would have left her to her shopping and saw her again when she came home. However, Sasuke had always been patient and he'd already decided on helping her to carry the food home.

Finally Sakura turned to him, "Which one do you want?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "What I want?"

"Yeah, for dinner. I mean I've never got this type of food but I thought for a change I'd get it and I can't pick which one. So?"

Sasuke didn't care about which one she got, so he lifted the 'tastier' one and dropped it in the basket she had tucked over her elbow.

"Okay, that's us done. Do you want anything else?" Sakura turned in a circle to eye all the aisles as if searching for one she'd missed.

Sasuke shook his head lightly so she made her way to the checkout, her pink hair brushing his shoulder.

::XxX::

"Thank you, Sasuke, for helping me with these." Sakura said, placing the only bag she held on her kitchen counter. Sasuke lifted the other four bags and sat them next to hers.

Once Sakura had bagged the food at the supermarket, Sasuke had grabbed four of them and walked away from her, leaving her with one. She had tried to convince him to give her one, but he said nothing and ignored her the whole way home. She was really appreciative for his help, he'd reached for the food that she would never be able to get and kept her company, she was so used to shopping on her own it felt comforting that someone was helping her.

"When do you think you'll be hungry?" Sakura asked, emptying the bags and putting the food away into cupboards and her fridge.

He shrugged so Sakura eye balled him until he looked at her.

"I'm going to go to the library for a few hours."

"But what if-"

"They weren't suspicious this afternoon, I'll keep my hood down."

Sakura was worried he'd be figured out, but if she treated him like a child he'd most likely fall out with her and still go to the library anyway.

"I'll have dinner ready for when you come back then." She said with a smile.

His covered face turned towards her slightly, Sakura didn't know if she'd saw him smile in return or she'd imagined it but Sasuke left the apartment quickly before she could ask him.

Alone once again, Sakura pondered why Sasuke had shown up at the hospital. Also why he'd been willing to help her with shopping. His behaviour was nothing like before he'd left the village, even if she'd pleaded he help her with shopping he would have called her annoying. So what brought about the change? Sakura shook her head, she didn't care how it happened, she was thankful for his help.

The more she thought about it, the more she kicked herself. How she hadn't know it was Sasuke that had scared Hitoshi was a wonder, she should have sensed that Uchiha pride from a mile away. Even with the hooded jumper covering his eyes, his nose and mouth was visible. Both of them were straight, non-moving and utterly Sasuke-like.

As Sakura lounged on her sofa watching TV, she heard a brief commotion outside before her front door was thrown open to reveal what looked like a flesh fiasco. Sakura gawked at the revealing outfit Ino wore, but her jaw hit the ground when Hinata peeked out from behind her.

"You've ruined Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

Ino gasped and brought her hand to her chest, "I've made her glamorous!"

Tenten pushed Ino and Hinata and shut the door behind her, "Now it's your turn Sakura."

"Tenten, why are you wearing trainers...with a little black dress?"

The girl glanced down at her trainers, "The heels were uncomfortable."

Ino plopped down in the sofa next to Sakura, "You should have seen her trying to walk in them, _hilarious_. We have to get you ready!"

Sakura stood up and set her hands on her hips, "I'm not going anywhere, I have to make dinner-"

"You can have something to eat at the club." Ino reasoned.

Sakura couldn't leave, but she couldn't tell them the real reason why...so she said, "I have cramp."

"You are such a faker! You did that hair thing again, liar. Come on, you don't come with us you're not invited to my wedding." Ino crossed her arms in front of her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."

Ino mimicked her expression, "I would."

Sakura sighed, besides, Sasuke could make his own dinner. Also, she could be back before he was-

"Enough waiting!" Ino bellowed, "Let's get you ready."

The music bombarding Sakura's small ears was deafening, but it felt good. She could feel the vibrations of the club floor as people danced like no one was watching. Tenten had been snatched by a very handsome man as soon as she walked into the club. Hinata was next to go, a guy had insisted on flirting with her until his date appeared behind him and punched him in the face. Hinata was now consoling a heartbroken woman at the bar.

Ino and Sakura had hit the dance floor after a few drinks since both of them required the buzz to keep up with the all night dancing...and to ignore the pain of their heels. Sakura's dress wasn't like Ino's, Sakura's was all leg and no chest, Ino's was all chest _and _all leg. Sakura barely had a chest to speak of so she couldn't really complain about how nearly all the lustful gazed were for Ino.

"I think that guy is watching you!" Ino shouted in her ear over the music as she pushed a glass against Sakura's stomach.

Sakura took the glass from the half-drunk blonde and sipped it, then screwed her face up.

"Ino, what is in this thing?"

Ino smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled, "Just a mixture."

Ino produced a few more of these 'mixtures', which was why Sakura was now waltzing in a zig-zag line towards the guy that had been apparently watching her.

::XxX::

Sasuke had been sitting at the kitchen table for two hours, with his hands clasped under his chin and staring at the discarded apron absently thrown over the chair across from him.

Sakura hadn't said anything about going out, he assumed she'd forgot something at the store, so Sasuke had waited. And waited. Until eventually, he stood up and charged from the apartment.

It had been easy to find her before but this time, Sakura was eluding him. He searched the streets she usually walked and didn't see any lights on in Ino's house. He checked the hospital but they told him she hadn't checked in. He travelled back to the supermarket which was the furthest from the apartment but she wasn't there either.

As Sasuke walked back, he heard her. It was about half a mile away but he could pick her voice out from a crowd. He raced through alleys and jumped over fences to arrive at the night life scene, people staggered outside clubs and some danced in the middle of the street, Sasuke cast a scowl in their direction until he spotted Sakura shoving Ino away from a club entrance.

"I-Ino, Shika's gonna be angry if...if we go into any more."

Sasuke headed straight for her, she didn't see him nor did she hear him because of the music blasting from every angle. When he grabbed her elbow and pulled her in between two buildings to drown out the sound, she snatched her elbow away from him then took a step back.

"Sasuke? Sasukeeeeeeee, I've-I've been looking for you for...for..." Sakura held her hand shakily in front of her face and counted her fingers, as if reaching a magnificent conclusion she burst out, "Six years! Where did you go? I-I missssssssed you."

Sasuke's left eyebrow rose as he watched Sakura wobble towards him, when she reached him she clutched his biceps and hung on.

"You shouldn't...shouldn't have left me on that-that bench!" She craned her neck back to look up at him and the stench of alcohol filled his nostrils. "I got a cold that night." Sakura's voice cracked as tears gathered at the corners of her doe eyes.

"How...how could you do that to me?" She bellowed, then Sasuke was flung back like he'd been kicked by a horse.

As bricks showered over his head from the building he'd been pushed into, Sakura spoke again, "Why did you come back? I don't want you here."

Sasuke glared.

::XxX::

Sakura wasn't aware of what was happening, her head was spinning like she'd done a thousand somersaults and her stomach churned with each move she made. In a conscious part of her mind, she concluded that she was well and truly drunk. It had only happened a hand full of times but when Sakura got drunk, she went _all_ the way. If you don't do it often, then you might as well go for it full on. She couldn't still her moving limbs no matter how hard she tried so she couldn't bring her fingers up to her head and softly focus her mind.

As she looked at Sasuke – she didn't know if it was her swaying, or Sasuke had gotten drunk too – she realised he was picking himself up off the ground. A large crater on the brick wall behind him was crumbling into tiny bricks, ready to give way at any moment.

_Did I do that?_

Sakura tried to form the words in her mouth to ask no one in particular if she did in fact 'do that', but she struggled and gave up. Although, in one last ditch effort, she mumbled, "Sasukeeee-kun," her eyes started to shut, "You know I love you, right?"

::XxX::

**I know, I'm late...again, for the millionth time. But it's up, right? RIGHT? Anyway, I have finally figured out where this story is going since I had no clue up until last week. I really have to plan stories and not write them on a whim, it's becoming a stressful habit. **

**I did enjoy my holiday, thank you to all that wished me well! I HEART YOU. Obviously, me being from a country with stupid weather and visiting the sunny Italy, I ended up with a cold. Do not ask me how the hell it happened, because I have no clue -_-**

_**Review and tune in for next chapter (which may or may not be a thousand years from now)**_


	11. Ino Yamanaka House Call

Ino Yamanaka House Call

Sakura kicked her bed covers off her legs, goose bumps rose on her skin from the cold air, she shivered and sat up. Instantly her head spun and her stomach lurched, "Oh dear lord," Sakura mumbled, dropping back onto the mattress. As she rolled onto her front and tried to sleep again, her bedroom door swung open and connected with the wall creating a loud bang.

"Get up." A stern voice said from the door.

Sakura lifted her head and peeked out the mop of hair that had covered her face, but the doorway was empty.

"I said get up." Sasuke said harshly, inches from her ear.

Sakura jumped and rolled off the bed with a squeak, then a gasp as she connected with the wooden floor. She ran through curses in her head she didn't even know existed and lifted her head up to glare at Sasuke with venom.

He stared at her for a whole minute before letting out a quiet huff and exiting her room. Sakura let out the breath she had been holding, unwilling to admit she'd been slightly terrified he'd gnaw her arm off if she'd made any sudden movement. Sakura knew she went partying with Ino last night, but she had no recollection of what happened. Her only clue was Sasuke's mood-

"Oh no." Sakura said, brining her hand to her mouth.

She'd promised to make him dinner. He must be annoyed at her for that, how long had he waited? Did he eat? What if he didn't? Sakura slapped her forehead, she was an idiot.

Quickly dressing in casual clothes and tying her hair in a bun, Sakura warily made her way down the hall and into the living room. She didn't spy Sasuke anywhere so she turned to the kitchen. He was there, sitting at the small kitchen table, reading a book. Sakura bit her lip but moved towards the fridge and opened it.

"Uh...are you hungry?" She asked without looking at him.

No reply.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura turned around and was met with a glare.

She sighed, "Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry. Ino wanted to have a night out for a pre-pre-wedding party. I couldn't say no and give her some stupid excuse. She'd see right through it."

Sasuke's glare turned down to the book he was reading, "Ino called."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You picked up?"

"No, it was voice mail. She wants to stay here."

"What?" Ino? Stay in her apartment?

Sasuke shrugged his wide shoulders and his featured relaxed, Sakura took it as a sign they'd moved on from her idiocy. While she made breakfast she called Ino and asked her about her call.

"Shikamaru told me I took advantage of him last night!" Ino wailed through the phone.

"You...you took advantage of him?"

"Yes!" Ino hissed, "He says I just pounced on him like some wild feline, Sakura, I sexually assaulted my own fiancé!"

Something built up within Sakura stomach, her throat began to hurt as she tried to keep her mouth shut. The pressure was too much. Sakura let out a bellow as she laughed, she laughed so hard that she cried and had to hold onto her kitchen counter for support.

The eggs she was cooking began to turn brown but before she could compose herself to cook properly, Sasuke was at her side and took over the task. Once Sakura had calmed down, Sasuke had finished cooking the eggs and set them on the table. Sakura gathered cutlery and plates then joined Sasuke.

"Sakura, I need to stay at your place. I'm so embarrassed I can't even look at Shikamaru." Ino pleaded.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who she knew had been listening to their conversation from the start, he didn't look at her but concentrated on eating.

"Ino, I don't think that's a good idea. You can't hide from him for the rest of your life." Sakura tried to reason.

"Not for the rest of my life, just until he gets dementia and forgets the whole thing."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It will be fine, Ino. I'm sure he forgives you."

"I don't care, I'm already on my way to you place so break out the chocolate!" Ino hung up.

Sakura stopped breathing and dropped her phone but it was caught swiftly by Sasuke who's eyes were wide and focused on her.

"...Clear everything away!" Sakura ordered.

Instantly the both of them tidied up the two plates and other tell-tales. Sakura hid shirts and pants that Sasuke had wore in the back of her closet while Sasuke poured cold water over his head. Sakura gathered the clothes piled over cat-Sasuke as there was a knock on the front door. Throwing the clothes behind her book case, Sakura spared one last glance around her apartment before opening the door.

"Took you long enough!" Ino smiled brightly and hugged Sakura.

"Yeah...why don't you put your bags near the sofa."

"Oh Sakura, you have no idea of the look on Shikamaru's face when he told me what I did. It was like I'd insulted his mother!" Ino cried.

Sakura rushed over and patted Ino on the back, "I'm sure he wasn't too bothered, you're his fiancé, you're allowed to touch him inappropriately."

Ino looked down at her feet, "I practically abused him."

Sakura had another urge to laugh but she could see Ino was really bothered by the whole ordeal, so she offered hot chocolate. Ino smiled shyly and thanked her, but then she caught sight of Sasuke.

"Hello little cutie!" Ino rushed over and hauled Sasuke into a tight embrace, "I haven't seen you in ages."

Sakura rolled her eyes and snickered when she saw Sasuke's distressed look, "Ino, maybe you should let him breathe?"

Ino giggled but suddenly stopped, she turned around sharply and glared at Sakura, "Sakura, where's his collar?"

Sakura's eyes widened, for she had no idea where the collar was. The beautiful collar that Ino bought.

"Uh, Sasuke was trying to scratch his neck but the collar got in the way. It's in my room..." Sakura made sure to keep her hands at her side, since Ino could tell when she was lying when she brushed her hair behind her ear.

Ino looked sceptical for a moment, "...Okay, be sure to put it back on him or else someone might steal him." Then she held Sasuke up in front of her and talked to him as if he were a baby.

Sakura tried no to wince as Ino made baby noises, but then as she twirled around her hip caught on the little table Sakura kept her vase of flowers on. She took a sharp intake of breath as the vase wobbled and she rushed over before it could fall.

"Oh my god, Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Ino cried.

Sakura assured Ino it was okay and the vase didn't smash, but Ino knew how important the vase of flowers were to her. She'd had the same flowers in her apartment for five years.

::XxX::

"Haruno-san." A voice said from Sakura's window.

Sakura gasped and pulled her shirt down swiftly, her cheeks formed a perfect rosy blush. She'd been in the middle of changing into her pyjamas.

The jounin seated on her window ledge smirked but didn't comment on her recent exposure. "Hokage-same would like to speak with your current house guest."

Sakura was tempted to ask "which one?" but she knew who Tsunade would be referring to. She slipped into the kitchen without Ino noticing, grabbed Sasuke and made her way back to the jounin.

"Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you, don't give her a reason to kill you." She whispered as she handed the cat over. The cat huffed in response and allowed himself to be carried by the jounin who was still staring at Sakura. A swift hiss from Sasuke shocked him out of his stupor.

"Tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki."

Sasuke should have been taken aback by Tsunade's direct question, but she was making no exceptions to lull him into a false sense of security. He was threw into the small room and a bucket of cold water was doused on him, clothes were flung at his face and he had all but thirty seconds before Tsunade burst through the door.

"You'll have to be more specific." He replied.

A vein ticked on Tsunade's forehead but she answered, "Tell me all of their plans about Konoha. I don't care if it's plans they've put to the side or what, tell me _everything."_

So he did, he told her plans the Akatsuki had scrapped and plans still being discussed. He didn't care for the Akatsuki, or their motives for murder. Konoha was still_ Sasuke's_ target, but he'd be sure to leave out that minor detail to Tsunade.

When he told the Hokage about the most recent plan of attack, her eyes widened at how soon an attack could be upon them.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I'll be back in a bit." She said, then strode out of the interrogation room.

Sasuke eyed the jounin standing in the corner, a bead of sweat travelled from under his headband and down his face. Sasuke fought back a smirk and looked away. A while later, Tsunade came back. This time Kakashi joined her. She paced in front of the table Sasuke had been seated at, her features hardened then relaxed.

"Were you to be involved in this attack?" She finally asked.

"...Yes."

Tsunade took a deep breath, "What was your part in it?"

"To kill Naruto." A part of Sasuke wanted to look away from Tsunade's gaze, and he didn't know why.

"Is that it? Just to kill Naruto?"

"...And everyone else who got in my way."

Kakashi interrupted, "Tell me, Sasuke. Was this the Akatsuki's plan, or yours?"

This time, Sasuke did look away. He could sense the betrayal in the room, the anger. He could even sense it from behind the interrogation mirror in which five other jounin's listened to his Intel.

Kakashi didn't stop there, "Another question Sasuke, what would happen to Sakura if she got in your way? Would she suffer the same fate as Naruto?"

"Sakura would be smart enough to know not to get in my way." Sasuke growled.

"You didn't answer my question." Kakashi smile behind his mask. "I've went on many mission with Naruto and Sakura, I still do. There have been many times where one of them has faced death head-on to protect the other. I believe that if you tried to kill Naruto, she would intervene."

"Then she'd suffer the same fate if she was stupid enough." Sasuke replied coldly.

Kakashi shook his head which spiked Sasuke's anger, he had no right to judge Sasuke's actions. They were completely justified...except, what had Sakura done that gave him a right to...kill her? She had done nothing, she wasn't involved in his attack on Konoha. He hadn't considered she would try and protect Naruto, but she would. She had protected them both in the past.

Suddenly, Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table before Sasuke.

"You are admitting you would kill my beloved student and an idiot who I consider very close to me?" Tsunade snarled.

"Yes."

Tsunade shook her head and looked at him with disgust, "I should have suspected as such." Tsunade's golden eyes flashed dangerously and then she once again strode out of the room. Sasuke suspected she wouldn't be back.

::XxX::

"Tell me how it went." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke opened his eyes, Sakura had leaned over the side of her bed to peer down at him lying on the floor. Ino had refused to sleep in Sakura's bed as "that girl kicks like a mule when she sleeps", so Sakura had boiled water as she carried Sasuke into her room and threw the water over him. She'd wanted to know what happened at the interrogation, but Sasuke had been resistant to tell her. So he'd ignored her questions and lay down beside the bed, eventually she had sighed and crawled under her bed covers. Sasuke was a fool to think she'd let the interrogation thing go.

"Hn." He replied and closed his eyes again.

"Sasuke!" She whispered fiercely, "I need to know if Tsunade mentioned anything about fixing your problem."

Sasuke heaved a big sigh and opened his eyes again, "She didn't. She only asked me the plans the Akatsuki had on attacking Konoha."

Sakura's bright green eyes softened somewhat and she looked away, "Well...do they?"

It was hard to see Sakura's face in the dark without his normal Sharingan or Mangekyou, but he observed her face as best as he could. Her thin hands clutched the bed covers to keep her from falling on top of him and the ends of her hair were tickling his cheek. But as she slightly bit her lip, he could tell she was worried about his answer, she was worried for the whole village.

"...They do." He answered,

Sakura nodded as if she had suspected as such then rolled back onto the bed on her back, a small breeze rushed over Sasuke's face as she did so. Sasuke stared up at the place where she had leaned over, contemplating the idea of Sakura not being in this world. He would have to kill her if she got in his way, there was no other-

Sasuke's eyes widened when Sakura appeared over the side of the bed again, she was smiling, "Goodnight, Sasuke."

In the space of two minutes, Sakura had fallen asleep whereas Sasuke was trying to slow his rapid heart.

::XxX::

Sasuke was shocked awake as a large object hit his chest, he craned his neck to see what had hit him and he found a pair of his old shoes. Sakura was humming a tune he did not know, but it was upbeat, as was he mood for some reason.

"Wake up, Sasuke! Tsunade-sama phoned me this morning telling me to treat you on giving so much information." She grinned as she stepped over him to fix the sheets on her bed.

"Hn." Although Sasuke wasn't a fan of surprises, he got up and followed Sakura into the kitchen.

"Where's Ino?" He asked, his voice groggy from being woken up so suddenly.

Sakura sat breakfast in front of him, "Shikamaru collected her before I woke up, when he realised she wasn't coming home he headed straight here."

Sasuke bit into his omelet, "Is she still staying?"

"From what I heard, Ino wasn't too happy with him dragging her back, but I guess we'll know later."

Sasuke hoped she wasn't, the woman treated him as if he were a baby, she had tried to wrap him in a blanket when he'd got home. When both were finished their breakfast, Sakura stood up and skipped to the front door. Sasuke stared after her, he was suspicious about her happy mood.

"Come with me." Sakura said, a smile playing upon her lips.

Sasuke dragged his eyes away from her mouth, "Where?"

Her smile grew wider, he felt like an anxious child waiting for something exciting to be revealed.

"To the training grounds!" She threw her hands up in the air with a grin beaming across her face.

He immediately glared.

::XxX::

...I know it's quite short but...well, I feel like all of you have permission to aggressively glare at me for being so late T_T I haven't actually done this yet but – Thank you to all of you who have favourited/followed/reviewed this story even though my updates are terrible ^_^

_Review, wonderful people!_


	12. This Counts as a Date, Right?

This Counts as a Date, Right?

Ino Yamanaka dropped the bouquet of flowers she was holding and her mouth fell open in shock. Sakura was with a guy. A tall guy. With big shoulders.

"Hold!" Ino yelled at her shop assistant as she shoved the bouquet in the terrified girl's hands. Ino ripped off her apron and tore down the street after Sakura and her mystery man.

"It'll be fun, stop brooding." Sakura chastised the man.

"Hn." He replied, pulling his hood further down over his head.

Ino squealed as she overheard their conversation, she made sure not to get too close or else Sakura would most definitely beat her. Ino had waited for this day, for Sakura to officially go on a date. Not some mission Tsunade had set up for her, Sakura had had boyfriends before but for some reason it was always when Ino was on a mission. However, now Ino could give her advice and all the other girly things involved!

Ino didn't know the man she was walking with, he had a slim build, but very tall. He was almost a head taller than Sakura, which was too cute. He was sticking quite close to her, Ino observed, as villagers passed by them he nudged ever so closer to Sakura. Not enough that the idiot would notice of course. Since their backs were to her, she couldn't see his face. That wasn't good because he could be below average on the attractive scale, in which case Ino would have to intervene in their relationship.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Ino flipped the phone open and cupped her hand over the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Ino! Where are you? I've just spotted Sakura with a guy!" Tenten shouted down the other end of the phone.

Ino jumped up and down excitedly as she replied, "Oh my god, where are you? I can see them too!"

"I'm on top of Kai's shop!"

Ino jumped up on top of the house she was standing outside of and landed in a crouch with the phone still in her hand. She scanned over the roofs of Konoha and spotted Tenten fifty metres away, "Look to you're right!" She bellowed.

Tenten swivelled around in her crouched position and grinned instantly, she waved her hands in the air. Ino did the same and then pointed to Sakura and her mystery man walking through the streets below them. Tenten nodded and signalled Ino to follow them.

::XxX::

"Crap."

Sasuke peered down at Sakura who had tensed up, "What is it?"

"We have company." She replied stiffly.

Sasuke knew this, Ino and another girl had been following them through Konoha for most of the walk, though he'd assumed it was merely coincidence. Sasuke turned around and searched for the two girls but his hood got in the way.

"What are you doing? Don't look!" Sakura whispered harshly, tugging on his sleeve to turn around.

"They're going to keep following us." Sasuke said.

"Not if they can't keep up." Sakura replied, she grabbed Sasuke's sleeve once again and hauled him into an alley. Both of them rushed through it and sprinted through other streets.

They both bumped into a few people in their get away, but Sasuke could sense their followers were falling behind in trying to keep up with them. Sasuke was faster than Sakura, so he slowed down to her pace, which she caught on to.

"Don't slow down, it's better to separate." She called.

Sasuke frowned, if they were to separate their could be a chance of rain or a villager throwing water out of a window. Something as simple as that and Sasuke would be found out. At least that's what he told himself.

Sasuke slowed down for a single second then swooped up behind Sakura, hooking his hands under her knees and back. Sakura shrieked but it was cut short as Sasuke sped up the running pace to what he was accustomed to. Ino and the other girl were lost instantly.

Once they had reached the training grounds, Sasuke put a wide-eyed Sakura on her feet.

"Give me...give me warning next time." Sakura stuttered, willing her heart to return to its normal rate.

This time Sasuke did smirk, and made note to never warn her.

Sakura composed herself and turned around to face him, "Well, let's get started."

::XxX::

"Sasuke, hurry up and copy me."

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"No."

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes, she'd been trying to get him to sit down and meditate. She had it planned out in her head, first they would focus on chakra sensing and trying to break through the block on Sasuke's chakra. Then they'd do sparring, since she secretly wanted to hit him again. But he wasn't cooperating. At all.

"Sasuke, if this goes right, it could possibly control your transformations." Sakura tried to reason.

Sasuke refused to even look at her, he just stood with his hands in his pockets and glaring at the trees to their left.

"Fine," Sakura huffed, she stood up and cracked her knuckles, "Let's do this."

At once, Sakura rushed towards Sasuke and gathered chakra in her fist. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he quickly moved out of the way of Sakura's incoming fist, but she brought up her leg and kicked him in the face. Sasuke flew back 100 metres and landed on his back, Sakura couldn't contain her giggle. Sasuke's hair had messed up in the flight, also bits of grass had gotten stuck in his hair. He looked like a child, in Sakura's opinion, especially when he glared. Since he didn't get up from where he landed, Sakura rushed forwards again.

"Sakura." Sasuke warned, but she paid no heed to the warning.

Just as she was about to bring her fist down on his chest, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her, hooking his foot in front of hers. Sakura righted herself and brought her elbow back to aim for his face again. He deflected it by pushing her arm up and jabbing her ribs. Sakura's arm became limp at her side but she still swung her other arm and bashed his chest with a chakra-filled fist.

When Sasuke landed again, he pushed himself up. Sakura was surprised he could even still be conscious from receiving two of her hits.

He stood up, his eyes narrowing into a deadly glare. Sakura had no doubt that if he had his chakra, Sasuke would drop her on her ass.

"Ready to meditate?" Sakura asked, smiling to herself.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms, Sakura took that as a yes.

Sasuke sat across from Sakura, mimicking her crossed legs and hands clasped together.

"How did you find a space in the chakra barrier before?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed, "My chakra was fighting against the barrier but then it found a weak spot and broke through. I've tried to release more chakra through it but it can only take small amounts." 

Sakura nodded, then stood up, Sasuke moved to do the same but she motioned for him to stay still. Sakura knelt in front of Sasuke and brought her fingertips to his forehead, Sasuke flinched back a little but remained in place as her chakra scanned his own. Eventually, she found the spot where his chakra was leaking, on the tip of his shoulder. She gently cut off her chakra connection and touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"This is where it's leaking through, your chakra I mean. How much chakra have you tried to fit through it?"

"All of it."

Sakura frowned disapprovingly, "Okay, try again. But this time, just a _tiny _amount more than what you need while running."

Sasuke did, but Sakura slapped his shoulder, "I said a tiny amount!"

Sasuke let out a fast huff of breath, which Sakura took as him laughing in his own way.

This time, Sasuke did as she asked. Sakura could feel his chakra pushing against the opening, but the barrier prevented it from forming.

"Okay, what if we-" Sakura was cut off when she was thrown back a few feet.

Sasuke appeared beside her and offered her a hand, she took it with gratitude and heaved herself up.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke shrugged before Sakura leaned up to inspect his shoulder, the opening had gotten bigger. As it suddenly weakened, the force of Sasuke's chakra bursting through caused Sakura to be pushed back, more like hurled back a few feet.

"I have more chakra." Sasuke stated.

"You don't say," Sakura said, "I wonder what you can do with more chakra..."

Sasuke had been peering at his shoulder when Sakura's leg shot up and kicked him in the stomach.

This time Sasuke landed on his feet and he slid back a few metres, but still kept his balance. He looked up at the smirking Sakura.

"Shall we?" Sakura asked coyly.

Sasuke tore towards her.

::XxX::

At a far enough distance away from the two ninjas, an old lady sat on a tree branch and stroked a stray leaf beside her hand. She smiled as the pink-haired kunoichi landed a hit on Sasuke's chest which sent him back a few hundred metres. Then she outright laughed as he hauled himself up and frowned at the leaves caught in his hair, he shook them out like a dog. Maybe she'd give him more chakra later, his frustration amused her to no end. Then, she eyed the girl. Her eyes sparkled as she fought, as if it brought joy to her. Maybe it was time to pay her a visit.

::XxX::

"Break! Break is needed!" Sakura shouted, holding her hands up to stop Sasuke's oncoming attack.

He stopped instantly, watching as she lowered her hands and collapsed onto the ground. Sakura squinted her eyes and turned her face away from the blistering sun and was thankful for a small breeze that passed over her. They had been sparring for two hours straight, both of them covered in cuts and bruises. Half an hour into their sparring, Sakura decided to be kind and give Sasuke kunai's and senbon's, but she regretted it immediately when he threw the weapon and cut a lock of her hair.

As Sakura felt around her hair for the chopped lock, Sasuke sat next to her and set his weapons down.

"I can't use ninjutsu." Sasuke said.

Sakura peered up at him, she could see he was frustrated at the many failed attempts to use his fire technique. There had been a close-call when he'd performed the hand seals to use the technique, and his chakra had built up, but nothing had happened.

"Sasuke, I hardly think _you_ need ninjutsu to beat someone in a fight." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke looked down at her, the ends of his hair swayed in the wind and Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva in awe of him. His eyes were still the same jet black as she remembered when they were genin, the same shape of nose and the straight, no-nonsense mouth hadn't changed either. His bangs nearly covered his eyes, which Sakura didn't like although would never admit to, but she still loved those dark eyes.

Sakura cleared her throat and sat up, "It's nearly time for lunch, want to get something to eat?"

Sasuke blinked, "We're not sparring any more?"

This time, it was Sakura who blinked. Sasuke liked sparring with her?

"We can come back later, but I'm not being held responsible if you get sick while sparring with a full stomach." Sakura said strictly.

Sasuke smirked and stood up, offering her his hand to do the same.

"Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked him as they walked through the streets.

Sasuke shrugged, which Sakura rolled her eyes at. She inspected little café's to either side of them to see which he would prefer and in that moment, Sakura concluded she knew very little about Sasuke. Sure, she knew he liked tomatoes, and he wanted to destroy her village at some point, but his interests and tastes were a mystery. As she was thinking over her new realisation, a woman winked at her from behind her stall. Sakura frowned but then understood, the woman thought she was on a date. Sakura gasped and tripped over her own feet but she was caught by Sasuke. His left eyebrow arched up as he let go of her elbow.

"We could go to Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Sakura's heart sped up, she could feel it pounding against her chest as she waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Hn. I have no money." Sasuke replied.

"It's fine, I'll pay." Sakura assured him, but he frowned as if not liking that idea. Though he made his way to Ichiraku's with her anyway.

It was quiet as they ate, Sasuke seemed lost in his own world and Sakura watched villagers pass by to her right. When she saw a couple holding hands, she blushed. This wasn't a date, was it? Inside her mind, she was freaking out. Rumours could spread around pretty quickly, and that would mean more people would be observing Sasuke to find out who he was. While the hood covered his face, it wasn't the best disguise in the world.

"Ino and Tenten are going to ask who you are." Sakura said as she ate her ramen.

Sasuke set his chopsticks down, "Tell them I'm a cousin."

"Ino has been to my family dinners, I only have a few cousins and she knows all of them."

Sasuke didn't respond until a minute later, his voice was quiet, "You have family dinners?"

Sakura nodded, "Every month we meet at my parent's house, they have enough space for all of us to fit in."

Sasuke nodded and set his elbows on the ledge, clasping his hands in front of his mouth.

Sakura swallowed deeply and her heart once again sped up due to the question she was about to ask, "Did you have family dinners?"

There was silence as Sasuke didn't move a muscle, Sakura assumed he wasn't going to answer her.

"It wasn't family dinners, it was gatherings. My...okaa-san would cook for the clan with the other women, but no outsiders were allowed to partake."

"Oh...so it was only family, then?"

Sasuke nodded once again, "I didn't like listening to them, they talked about criminals and the Council...Itachi stayed with me in my room."

Sakura could picture it in her head, a small Sasuke hiding in his room from 'grown-up' discussions and Itachi keeping him company, like any big brother would.

"Having a big brother must have been nice." Sakura said, instantly wishing she hadn't. His only brother had killed his family.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched, "It was."

Sakura sensed that was the end of the topic about his family and finished her ramen, although Sasuke surprised her yet again by producing a wad of cash and setting it on the counter.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke shrugged and walked away from her.

"Sasuke! Did you steal that?"

Sasuke ran ahead of her back to the training grounds as she chased after him, demanding to know who he stole the money from.

::XxX::

"I can't believe you stole that money." Sakura hissed as she and Sasuke walked back to the apartment.

Sasuke shrugged and still refused to say anything on the subject, Sakura had shouted at him through their sparring but he didn't tell her where he'd 'acquired' the money. When the apartment came into view, Sakura stopped and cursed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I forgot to get eggs for dinner. Dammit, I'll just be a few minutes." Sakura ran to the supermarket while Sasuke made his way home.

Sakura exited the supermarket with the eggs in a bag, she checked to make sure they were intact when she suddenly bumped into a woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Sakura bowed low.

"It's quite all right, dear. An old lady like me wasn't paying attention either." The old lady replied, wrinkles on her cheek became more pronounced as she smiled.

Sakura insisted it was her fault, but the woman hushed her.

"Haruno-san, no need to blame yourself for everything. You go home and make sure your guest gets enough sleep for the upcoming events." Then she waddled away.

Sakura stood unmoving. Her eyes had widened so much tears began to form, how had the old woman known about Sasuke? Sakura dropped the eggs she was holding and spun around to search for her, but she had vanished in the mass of people crowding in the streets to get supplies for their dinner.

Sakura cursed and sped back the apartment, jumping over rooftops as quick as she was able. As she closed in on her apartment, she saw the front door was ajar. Sakura gathered chakra in her fists and sprinted head-on, damning anyone who had though of entering her home uninvited. As she barrelled through the door, she erupted in a sneezing fit and waved her hands against the onslaught of sweet smelling perfume.

"Hey Sakura! About time you got here, now make me food." Ino demanded.

Sakura's jaw dropped, Ino had a hold of Sasuke as a cat and was brushing his fur. The poor animal hissed and tried to escape her brutal attack.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, closing the door behind her.

"I saw you today, Sakura." Ino stood up slowly and made her way towards Sakura, "I know you were with a man."

Sakura backed up against the door, "No I wasn't."

As Ino closed in on her, Sakura thought back to what the old woman had said. Had she meant Ino as her house guest and not Sasuke? It couldn't possibly be Sasuke, no one knew-

"Yes, Sakura, you were. Tell me now!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"He was my cousin!"

"I've met all your cousins!"

"This...this one is from somewhere else..."

Ino paused for a second, then smirked, "Well, I expect him to be at the next family dinner then."

"Fine." Sakura spat out.

Ino grabbed the door handle beside Sakura's waist and pulled it open causing Sakura to fall forward, Ino slammed the door behind her as she left.

Sasuke, as a cat, appeared beside her head, "Maybe telling her you were my cousin wasn't a good idea." Sakura mumbled.

::XxX::

**Yay it's finished! You are now obligated to review since I update twice in one week (cries in relief)**

_~ Review for Sasuke cute-ness ~_


	13. Where You Go, I Go

Where You Go, I Go

Sasuke leaned against the cold wall in the store, he scanned over people's heads as if he was looking for someone but in truth he was trying to ignore the murmurs around him. Villagers remarked upon his sketchy appearance; hooded top and baggy pants were all that fit him. He was fine with these clothes, but after people started glancing at him suspiciously Sakura had dragged him off into the store for new clothes.

Presently, Sakura was evading him. She had hurried over to the men's section and he had lost her minutes later, due to her small stature and quick scanning of clothes he'd had no hope of keeping up with her. Women scurried past him and whispered to one another, one had even stared at him for a few minutes until he gave her a swift glare. Sasuke stood uncomfortably and waited like a dog for Sakura to fetch him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura's pink hair popped into view and she was hurrying towards him.

"I've found it!" She exclaimed.

"Found what?" He asked, pushing off the wall he was leaning on.

"The perfect shirt for you," Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him through the isles of clothes, "It took me a while but I found it eventually."

Sasuke let her pull him to her destination. He stared down at her nimble fingers wrapped around his, so small and warm. He would never have thought hands so delicate could be so deadly. A week had past since their first sparring session and he was sure he still had bruises from that day, they had visited the training grounds everyday after that, each of them fighting tooth and nail to best the other. On one occasion Sasuke had came out the victor, but a venomous glare from Sakura stopped him from boasting about it.

"This is it," Sakura held a shirt in front of him, "What do you think?"

Sasuke smirked and understood why she chose it, it resembled the shirt he had had as a genin but this was black, and lacking the boyish look of his old blue one. Sakura smiled in return of his smirk and she headed to the changing rooms, knowing he would follow. Which he did, he was doing that a lot.

"Go in, try it on, if it fits I'll buy it. You're not pick-pocketing from other people again." She said as she pushed him into the tiny stall.

Sasuke tugged off the hooded shirt he was wearing and pulled on the new one, liking the way it wasn't itchy like Naruto's shirts he'd been forced to wear on occasion. After this, Sakura had promised to take him to Ichiraku's again since they hadn't been in a couple of days. A sort of routine had been made between him and Sakura, they would go to the training grounds in the morning, have lunch then spar again. Although this was only when Sakura's work schedule allowed her, this morning she had worked for a few hours at the hospital but had got off early to treat him with new clothes. She had to go back later which Sasuke had to respect, however he would have liked to spar again.

Sasuke emerged from the tiny stall donning the new shirt, he cleared his throat to get Sakura's attention. Sakura spun round from searching other clothes and smiled as she saw him, which made Sasuke want to puff out his chest in pride. Nevertheless he did straighten his back and stood tall as she skipped towards him.

"It's perfect." She smoothed out some wrinkles on the shirt and inspected the collar and sleeves.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away as she leaned up to check the price tag, her approval of the shirt caused a small blush to spread over his cheeks.

"Let's go find other clothes for you." Sakura ordered him back in the stall to change again.

Once Sakura was satisfied with his bundle of new clothes, she paid for them while Sasuke grumbled to himself about how he could have paid for them himself. They both headed to Ichiraku's with Sasuke carrying all the bags and Sakura complaining the whole way that she was capable of carrying a bag.

They ordered the usual ramen and talked about increasing Sasuke's chakra and Sakura delved into a gruesome story about an operation she performed a year ago, it was gory even for Sasuke. Their meal however was interrupted when the Hyuga boy appeared behind them, his attention was trained on Sasuke.

"Hey Neji...Neji, are you all right?" Sakura frowned and moved off her stool to feel Neji's forehead but the man flinched away and his eyes were trained solely on Sasuke.

"Sakura-san," Neji said, "Who is...he?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh, him? He...he's my cousin from...my mother's side...far side."

Neji glared at Sasuke, "Really? And Tsunade knows he is staying with you?"

"Yes, she does. Why are you asking?"

Neji didn't answer her, instead he stared at Sasuke then disappeared from sight. Sasuke sensed Sakura's worry as she spun round.

"What was that about?" Sakura demanded.

"...He knows." Sasuke replied.

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth, her breathing became laboured and similar to that of a panic attack. Sasuke dropped his ramen and pulled her hand away from her mouth, he sat her down on the stool again and waited for her breathing to return to normal. Gradually, it did, but Sakura's hands were shaking.

"Neji knows. He could go to the Council and we'd both be arrested-"

"He's known since your last mission, he won't tell anyone." Sasuke reassured her.

"Why wouldn't he? He's a jounin of the highest level, at some point he must tell them. There's no reason he can't." Sakura's hands continued to shake.

Sasuke turned back to his ramen, not sure how to reply because he really didn't know the answer.

"Wait," Sakura said, she grabbed his hood and yanked him towards her, "What if Neji isn't saying anything because he knows I'll get in trouble and Tenten will fall out with him."

Sasuke arched his eyebrow at her theory, it made sense but Sasuke didn't think Neji would risk his jounin position for a woman. In fact, since when did Neji like people?

"That is it," Sakura exclaimed, "That's why he hasn't told anyone. Tenten will be mad at him and he's scared."

"Scared?" Sasuke asked.

"Last time Neji hurt Tenten, she refused to talk to him for a week until he apologized. He did eventually, and she forgave him but she warned him never to do it again or it'll take more than an apology to get her to talk to him again. It has to be that, or else he would have already told the Council by now."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Then there's nothing to worry about."

Sakura bit her lip and turned away from him, he watched her out the corner of his eye, making sure she was calm before taking another bit of ramen.

::XxX::

Sakura trudged from the front entrance of Konoha Hospital and made her way home, like every weekend the hospital was packed with stupid injuries caused by stupid people. Even in a 'quiet' village like Konoha there were still thugs roaming through the streets and parties spiralling out of control.

Sakura reached her apartment successfully avoiding any thugs and pushed the door open, smiling when the heat of her home protected her from the cold air outside. She saw Sasuke on the sofa, reading what looked like a letter

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura closed the door behind her.

Sasuke glanced up, "I'm going with you."

Sakura frowned, she sat beside him and read the letter in his hands. Sakura narrowed her eyes and stood up, "No you're not. I can't take you with me, that is a mission for _me_, a solo mission."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and placed the letter on the coffee table.

"Sasuke, I'm serious." Sakura warned.

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" Sakura stomped her foot.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that, "Tsunade said I could."

"What?" Sakura shouted, rushing to her house phone.

Quickly dialling Tsunade's number, Sakura paced back and forth as Sasuke lounged on the sofa watching her.

"What is it?" A sleepy voice asked from the other end.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke is saying you're letting him go on the mission with me. Is this true?"

There was a chuckle before she replied, "Yup, you'll have to put up with him. He's not my responsibility."

"But shishou, this is a solo mission and his interference-"

"Like I said, Sakura, he's not my responsibility." Tsunade hung up.

It took a moment for Sakura to control her anger, Sasuke couldn't go on the mission, the idea of it was ridiculous. She quickly turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you say to her?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, picking up a stray magazine at his side.

Sakura glared, Sasuke had never read a magazine in his life. "Sasuke, tell me right now."

"No."

Sakura marched forward and snatched the magazine from his hands, she leaned down until her face was inches from his.

"Sasuke," She warned, "Did you offer to get her sake?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I can't believe her!" Sakura fumed as she grabbed the groceries, "Trading her student's safety for sake."

"Safety?" Sasuke interrupted her rant.

"Yes, safety. I can't take you because you could be seen and it's better if only one-"

"You think I can't protect you?"

"I..no, that's not what I meant."

"Yes it was." Sasuke stood up and strode past her, grabbing his hooded shirt on the way. Sakura called after him but he had already slammed the front door shut behind him.

Sakura groaned, "Men and their pride."

A while later when Sakura was preparing dinner, Sasuke came home. He was still brooding, Sakura could tell by the way he flopped onto the sofa and watched television. She rolled her eyes, knowing she'd have to clear up the misunderstanding.

Sakura added more tomatoes than usual in the dinner, a sort of I'm-sorry-you-misunderstood act. Sasuke noticed this when he sat at the table but didn't say anything, he continued to glare for a whole five minutes before Sakura gave up.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean it that way."

No answer.

"Sasuke, if I took you on the mission it would put both of us in danger. You should know that."

Sasuke munched on a tomato, "Tsunade doesn't trust me alone in the village."

Sakura frowned at that, "I'm sure she does...kind of. She'd be reassured if you stayed with Anko."

Sakura mouth clamped shut when Sasuke immediately glared at her.

"If I take you with me, you have to be a cat at all times. We could run into other shinobi and they could attack, or even worse, tell the Council."

"I know."

Sakura sighed, "Well, we'll pack after we've cleaned up, ne?"

Sasuke smirked in return.

Once Sakura had laid out all their supplies, she ran through her check list.

"Sakura's change of clothes?"

"Check." Sasuke pointed to the neatly folded clothes.

"Water canteen."

"Check."

"Medic box."

"Check."

"Sasuke's catnip."

Sakura grinned as Sasuke glared at her, the mission would be very fun indeed.

::XxX::

Sakura crept through the hallway, she stayed close to the wall and was light on her feet.

"Ne, when is Hiro getting here?" A scratchy voice said from the room to Sakura's left.

There was a reply from another man but Sakura disregarded their conversation and made a dash for the basement door. As she entered the basement, carefully tiptoeing down the creaking steps, Sakura's eyes widened. Cages lined the walls, animal cages about 5 foot in length and width, inside them wasn't animals though. Through the darkness Sakura made out hunched figures curled in a corner of each of the cages, straw-like hair framed their faces. Dragging her eyes away to keep her from rushing to aid them, Sakura analysed the basement. The dark, insect ridden wooden floor boards matched the crudely painted walls. Water was leaking from pipes on the ceiling and a lone chair was placed in front of one of the cages. Sakura glared, the chair was for the grabber's boss to check out the girls, to see if they're worth keeping. Sakura jumped when a thud came from upstairs, however she moved forward to the cages nonetheless.

A skinny girl peered through her long hair at Sakura, already her skin had lost its lushness and pre-adult glow. This girl was maybe 16, Sakura assumed, gazing at her matt brown hair and knowing that it was once sleek as silk. Sakura went through the process of signalling she was here to help, the girls trusted her as she was a fellow female and her proudly worn leaf headband. There was a small rectangular window at the far wall, wide enough for the girls to squeeze through. Once Sakura had freed them, shivering and scared, she led them to the window.

Suddenly, as Sakura was just about to lift a girl up and out the window, the basement door was flung open and crashed against the wall. Splinters of the wooden door rained down the stairs, the girls screamed and cowered as a large man bounded towards them.

"Filthy ninjas," He snarled, but then he grinned, "In fact, you'll sell for a nice price."

Sakura sneered and snatched a kunai from her thigh. Bald-headed and not acquainted with shaving, this man was most certainly a grabber. No doubt in Sakura's mind, she was happy, because now she was entitled to punish him.

But a chuckle sounded behind her, gleaming eyes from the rectangular window moved to reveal a mouth.

"Get her." He laughed, showing single yellowed teeth and one gold tooth.

There were more thuds, this time footsteps as if a crowd were running. Men burst into the basement and trudged down the stairs almost menacingly, they laughed when one girl tried to get back in a cage. Outside there were more men, Sakura could hear them cackling due to the 'bounty' they had just acquired. Grabber's were dirty, dirty people and dirty fighters. Sakura would be hurt in this fight, but she'd win. She had to.

Sakura dropped her back pack at her feet, pushing it behind her with her boot. Sasuke would be safe if he stayed in the bag. The bald man attacked her first, grabbing his knife and attempting to slash her stomach with it, but she deflected and delivered a powerful upper-cut to his jaw which sent him into the floor above. Wide eyes turned towards her but then they all rushed as a group towards her, each of them trying to land a hit where they could. Sakura pushed some back and managed to deal a couple of good hits, however they got back up and attacked again.

As Sakura thought she was getting the upper hand, one grabber's chakra signature became stronger, strong enough to do serious damage. He ran madly towards her, while another attempted to attack her from behind. Sakura lost a moment of concentration dealing with the idiot behind which gave the other man an opening. A large boot connected with her rib cage, her body flew back and into the water pipes above causing the water to spray everywhere before crashing through the concrete wall and landing in front of the grabber's waiting outside. Sakura gasped when she landed, a few ribs would be broken and possibly punctured her lung.

Just as Sakura mentally prepared for more attacks, there was a sudden sense of fear around her. Not fear of her obviously, but of something else. Sakura lifted her head and turned towards the large hole in the basement which gave a clear view of everything inside. A body suddenly appeared to the side of the hole, a naked one, and his appearance caused her attacker's to back track timidly, as if afraid any sudden movements would send the naked man into a rage. Then it clicked in Sakura's mind, a naked man suddenly appearing and terrifying people, must be Sasuke. Sakura inwardly laughed at her humour.

"Uchiha!" The man closest to her shouted, "Have you come to check out our new stock? I'm sure we could give you a generous deal." He leaned down and grabbed Sakura's hair, yanking her into a kneeling position.

Sasuke slowly turned round, his hair covered his eyes and his chakra swirled around his body like an angry cat's tail would. Quicker than a blink, Sakura's hair was freed as Sasuke drove a Chidori into the man's stomach. Just as fast, he disposed of the remaining men, leaving one. The one that had booted her through a wall. Sakura didn't watch as Sasuke stalked towards him, his screams left were enough description.

Sakura was still kneeling when Sasuke stopped in front of her, wearing a pair of pants he'd stole after his spree. Sakura fixed her eyes on her knees, refusing to look up even when Sasuke grabbed her elbow and pulled her up to stand. He dragged her to the discarded backpack and hauled that on his shoulder then started walking in the direction back to Konoha. Sakura laid her hand upon his and gently pulled away the tight grip her had on her arm. Red marks were left, which Sasuke glared at but didn't comment on.

Sakura now knew, for the first time in many years, why ANBU were afraid to hunt Uchiha Sasuke.

::XxX::

Sakura snuggled deeper into her compact sleeping bag, "Are you sure you're-

"I'm fine." Sasuke growled, throwing more wood into the fire.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke's back, but he threw a twig over his shoulder and hit her on the face.

Sakura covered her face with her hand and yelped, "Hey! As a medic I'm partial to assuring others are safe and secure before I am."

"That's a stupid outlook."

Sakura shot up from her sleeping position, "What?"

"Being a ninja, you have to protect yourself before others. You're more valuable than they are."

Sakura was taken aback, from his insult at her medic oath and his compliment at her value. She wasn't sure she was worth much.

"But if a team mate is in danger, would it not make sense to help them first and fight together rather than fight on your own?"

"Only capable ninja would face an opponent themselves, and if they can't, they shouldn't be on a mission."

Sakura sighed, but then quietly said, "What if it was family?"

Sasuke said nothing, he threw more wood into the fire even though it did not need any more. Sakura yawned, she stared at Sasuke's bare back and wondered how it must feel to have such a negative outlook on life. Sakura would help someone the second she could, but Sasuke wouldn't. His goal was what he cared about, not the safety of others. Although, Sakura allowed herself to think she'd become at least a _friend_ to him, after all, he did save her. Sakura made a mental note to speak to him about the return of his Chidori, now that he could use it again their training sessions would be more dangerous. Sakura dropped back down onto her back and gazed at the sky above her, she uttered a "Goodnight" to Sasuke and fell asleep.

Sasuke waited for a while after Sakura's breathing levelled out, he stood and made his way though the forest making sure to make as little noise as possible. While he was walking, he kept a track on Sakura's signature and anything around her, she was left unguarded but he had something to deal with before she woke up.

Sasuke ran a few miles away until he reached his destination. Cloaked and mysterious was Madara's signature look, Sasuke could tell he was grinning behind his orange mask.

"Sasuke, I've missed you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why are you following us?"

Madara chuckled, "Can I not keep a watchful eye on my relatives? I see you're accompanying the pink-haired girl on missions now."

Sasuke remained silent, but inside, his chakra was thumping to get out and attack Madara. He'd been watching them since the beginning of the mission, Sasuke didn't like his keen interest in Sakura.

"Kabuto has been asking your whereabouts, I told him you were in Mist, which I'm sure you're grateful for."

"What do you want, Madara?" Sasuke asked, his fists tightening.

"I came to tell you that within a fortnight, we'll be attacking Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes widened, they were attacking so soon?

"You see, I've grown tired of its presence and you _do_ have a strong dislike for the village, do you not?"

Sasuke knew he would need to play a part in this, he was part of the Akatsuki. The reason he joined was to destroy Konoha, the Council, everyone. His dream was in his grasp.

"So just before we attack, I'll need you out of Konoha. You'll be...involved in an experiment. A powerful one."

Sasuke could do nothing but nod, Madara vanished and Sasuke made his way back to Sakura. Konoha was to be destroyed, Madara had set the date, it was inevitable now. After years of waiting for his revenge, killing his brother only to be told he was not to blame, but Konoha was. Sasuke _should _attack Konoha.

He pulled back a tree branch to reveal a sleeping Sakura, her fist curled up at her mouth to fight off the cold air and her pink hair strewn about her head. Sasuke should attack Konoha, everyone in it, but why then did he want to snatch Sakura away from Konoha and hide her somewhere safe?

::XxX::

**Ultra Mega Author's Note**

**Okay then people. I need all your efforts for this, **

_**I'm thinking of renaming this story**_

**So, I'll need all your suggestions! You can review your ideas or even PM me, so please pick at your brains and feed me names...hey that rhymes**

**I want to give a shout out to whycantifindafriknusername because she's kindly drawing a doujinshi for this story and I'M SO EXCITED. I FEEL LIKE A POPULAR PERSON. Her drawings are brilliant (squeals and jumps in confetti)**

**Also...for the people who have just read the latest naruto shippuden manga...I feel your pain. I...it's too much to handle, I can't take this kind of emotional trauma! (flees into a corner and cries)**

_Review!_


	14. Dinner With The Haruno's

Dinner With The Haruno's

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal that?" Sakura poked the deep gash on Sasuke's knee, his hand tightened around the glass of water he held.

"Hn." Was his reply, but the slight tick of a muscle in his cheek told her that the cut hurt.

Sakura shrugged, if Sasuke didn't want her to heal him then that was fine. Secretly, she looked forward to later when he'd surely seek her out and tentatively ask if she would heal him. Sakura giggled to herself, imagining Sasuke's face when he did so.

It had only been a day after Sasuke and Sakura returned to Konoha, Sakura headed straight to Tsunade's to inform her of the ambush while Sasuke sprinted home so as not to be caught. Tsunade was angry to say the least since her contacts had told her only a few grabbers were at the hideout and not dozens. However, when Sakura quietly said they had _all _been wiped out by Sasuke, Tsunade's eyes briefly widened then told Sakura to thank him. Sakura was mildly embarrassed, she was a top shinobi with soaring medic skills and yet she was floored by filthy bald men. Sasuke didn't gloat about his victory though, which Sakura was grateful for.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

"Toma-" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Sakura's phone ringing.

Sakura rushed over, "Hello?"

"My baby! Kizashi, she answered her phone. Call Momo, get her over here-"

"Okasan!" Sakura shouted over he mother's orders, "What's wrong?"

There was a fumbling sound from the other end, like the phone was being passed around or snatched away.

A loud voice boomed through the phone, "Sakura, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, Otousan. Is everything all right?" Sakura sat down next to Sasuke on the sofa, he tilted his head to the right to listen to the call more clearly.

"The Hokage called us this morning and said you were ambushed but she wouldn't say anything else. We...we thought the worst." Her father's voice quivered.

Sakura looked up to the ceiling and sighed with relief, there was nothing wrong. Sakura smiled and turned to Sasuke, he smirked...not quite smile but it was Sasuke after all.

"We're expecting you tonight, pumpkin. The family is coming over, Ino-chan suggested it, she's here right now actually."

Sakura's back shot ram rod straight, "A family dinner?"

"Yes, Ino-chan said you have someone with you that should join us...Is it a boyfriend?"

Sakura jolted off the sofa and away from Sasuke who had choked on his water, "Otousan! No, I would never-he's just a friend."

"Oh, and where is this mysterious boy staying?"

"U-uh, he's on my apartment floor, two doors down."

Sakura's father seemed satisfied with that, he handed the phone back to her mother who had calmed down slightly.

"Sakura, be here by six. I want to get a good look at that boy, Ino-chan won't stop talking about him."

"I'm sure." Sakura gritted.

"Well I'm happy to hear you're okay, we'll see you soon!" The phone cut off before Sakura could reply.

Sakura stared at the phone in her hand. Her heart beat so fast she could hear it, then she let out a whimper and dropped the phone.

"This is all Ino's fault," She moaned, "If I show up with you then everyone will panic but if I show up without you then Ino will stalk me to find out who you are."

Sakura collapsed on her love seat and sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Sasuke took a big gulp of water before answering, "Transformation jutsu."

Sakura lifted her head, "Ino already knows your height and build. We could, if your chakra holds up, channel it to transform just your face."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll try."

"Off to the training grounds then." Sakura sighed again.

::XxX::

Sasuke sat across from Sakura on the grass, he breathed in and out as Sakura had instructed. He needed to be relaxed to channel his chakra to one specific place in his body.

"In through the nose and out through the mouth, Sasuke. Use your nose." Sakura wiggled her own nose to add to her instruction.

Sasuke huffed out a breath quickly, as if he were about to laugh. The two of them looked quite odd; sitting two feet a part and attempting to meditate for the past half hour. Sakura couldn't meditate because Sasuke had leaned forward slightly and was in her comfort zone, he in turn couldn't meditate because she couldn't meditate. It was ridiculous.

Sakura decided to close her eyes and block Sasuke out, she was very aware of him sitting so close but maybe it would help if her mind let her wander elsewhere. Sakura thought about the Akatsuki, Jounin that were sent out to keep an eye on them had not been heard from in the past couple of weeks.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Hn?"

"I don't hear breathing from your nose."

"...Hn." Sasuke sniffed.

Sakura peeked out of one eye, Sasuke's nose was slightly red. Quickly, Sakura shot forward and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Sasuke," She growled, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting a cold?"

Sasuke snatched her hand away from his head, "It's nothing."

"The hell it is. It's from you staying up all last night without a shirt." Sakura frowned in disapproval.

"You needed to keep warm." Sasuke replied, looking away.

"Not if it's at the cost of your health. Come on, we're going home." Sakura stood up but Sasuke grabbed her hand, halting her.

"No, I need to channel-"

"Sasuke you are _not _going to a family dinner when you're sick."

Sasuke glared up at her, then his face softened. He resembled...a cute little cat with big eyes...

"You didn't just pull a cute face!" Sakura shouted, a blush spread across her face while she pointed her finger at him.

He smirked and the cute face was gone, replaced with a look of triumph. He pulled on the hand he was holding and Sakura toppled down onto the grass again in front of him.

"Channel. Now."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and slumped in defeat. Who knew Sasuke could pull such wicked acts to make her heart flutter. Sakura shook her head and shuffled back a few feet, maybe this time she could concentrate on relaxing.

"Okay, just relax like before. Feel the chakra moving, then when you've grasped how it moves and what way it's moving, try and channel it up towards your head. Like this." Sakura gathered some chakra and let it sway up to her head, she then performed the necessary seals for a transformation jutsu. In a swift second, Sakura's hair turned brown and her eyes a shade darker. Her face became slightly rounder and her lips thinner.

Sakura had transformed into this face before, so the look she received from Sasuke wasn't a surprise. His own eyes widened as he scanned her face, then he gazed at her matte brown hair as if he detested it. Sakura let the jutsu fade away and her original features returned.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before nodding and continuing to meditate. Sakura decided she would just be a distraction so she headed to the lake not far from the training ground. Within minutes, Sakura sensed Sasuke take hold of his chakra and gather it. She turned around, careful not to slip into the lake, and found him watching her as his chakra built. Sakura motioned for him to perform the seals and he did, Sakura watched in fascination.

Sasuke's hair turned a shade lighter, his eyes a dark shade of blue and like her transformed face, his became rounder. Sakura grinned and ran over to him.

"Well done," Sakura knelt in front of him, "No one would recognise you."

Sakura palmed his hair, the upward spikes had drooped and gathered at the nape of his neck. Sasuke stared at her again as she checked to make sure every feature of his normal face was changed.

"It's perfect." Sakura whispered, smiling as Sasuke smirked.

::XxX::

"Stop fidgeting."

"You don't know what they could do or say." Sakura whispered fiercely.

The sun was setting as Sasuke and Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha. Sakura had put on a summer dress that fell to her knees, it was nothing fancy but Sakura liked to wear it whenever she could. Sakura had picked out normal black pants for Sasuke and a button down shirt, casual but smart was the norm for family dinners.

Sakura could hear her family from inside her parents house, they were laughing and shouting. Sakura lightly chapped on the door, Sasuke stood on the step below her and pulled on her elbow so she would stop picking her nails.

The front door was thrown open and a short woman smiled brightly, "Sakura-chan! I'm so happy you're here."

"Hi, Okasan." Sakura stepped forward and hugged her mother.

Mebuki was the shortest woman in her family, not that her personality was small as well, quite the opposite. Her hair had strands of grey that she never attempted to hide and as always, she wore her 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

Sakura's mother let go of her and cupped her hand on Sakura's cheek, "You get prettier every time I see you."

"That dress is too short." A gruff voice said behind her mother.

"Otousan," Sakura smiled, "You're the one that bought me it."

Sakura's father tilted his chin up, "Come here, pumpkin."

Sakura rushed over and hugged Kazeshi, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around just as he always did.

"Oh, this must be the boy Ino told us about!" Mebuki grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and hauled him into the house.

Sakura stepped back from her father and stood next to Sasuke.

"This...this is...Yuki."

Sasuke tensed beside her, he sighed and closed his eyes as Sakura's mother rained down compliments on his attire, all the while she called him "Yuki-chan."

Sakura had to congratulate herself for quick thinking, Yuki was a popular name and common...although, Sasuke didn't appear to like it.

Kazeshi stroked his chin with his thumb as he analysed Sasuke, Sasuke stood straight and nodded, "Thank you for inviting me, Haruno-san."

Sakura's father narrowed his eyes slightly, then he moved forwards to stand directly in front of Sasuke.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Otousan!" Sakura shouted, a blush covering her cheeks.

Mebuki put her arm around Sakura's shoulders and kicked her husband's shin, "Kazeshi, you're embarrassing your daughter."

Kazeshi rubbed his shin, "Woman, how many times are you going to kick me tonight?"

Mebuki ignored him and rubbed Sakura's arm, then she led her into the living room where more than thirty people had gathered. Every single one of them greeted Sakura with a bear hug or a tight hand shake. Her family never held back when it came to gatherings...and food.

As Sakura's auntie chattered away to her about how her son had decided he wanted to become a Shinobi, Sakura watched Kazeshi and Sasuke in the dark hallway in front of the door. Her father was saying something which made Sasuke look down at his feet, but a moment later he raised his head and replied to whatever Kazeshi had said. Her father's eyes widened but then, to Sakura's delight, he smiled and patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sakura grinned and caught her mother's eye, she gave her a wink before returning to the kitchen. Sasuke joined her moments later.

"What did Otousan say to you?" Sakura asked, sipping her orange juice.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing."

Sakura glared and Sasuke smirked in return, "Just tell me."

"No."

"Sasuke, tell me."

"No."

Sakura huffed and took a big gulp of her drink, she shot a look of venom to Sasuke when he still had that smirk on his face.

Just then, Sakura spotted her cousin. The blonde hair and bustier top made her stand out, not that Sakura was jealous of her melons sprouting over her top.

Sakura's cousin strutted over to them, she grinned and her 'cute' dimples appeared on both cheeks. Sakura plastered a smile on her face and greeted her.

"Sakura-chan," She squealed in a high pitch voice, "I'm so happy to see you're okay, and you brought a friend. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Sakura let out a strained laugh, "Of course, Emiko, this is Yuki. He's my neighbour in the apartment complex."

"Well, why is it I've never seen him before?" Emiko took a step forward in Sasuke's direction, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura stood by and watched the interaction, Emiko twirled her blonde hair around one finger and purposely wedged herself between Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura's fists tightened, she was most certainly not jealous...was she? What calmed her down was Sasuke's lack of interest in Emiko; while she chattered on about her hobbies he scanned the room watching Sakura's family play a game of Risk and joking with one another about various things.

"Sakura dear," Sakura's mother laid her hand on her back, "I need to speak with you about something."

Sakura let her mother lead her away from Sasuke and Emiko. Mebuki took her to Sakura's old bedroom upstairs which was still intact from when Sakura moved out. Her parents always said if she ever needed to come back for any reason then her old room was still there for her. Mebuki sat Sakura on her bed and sat next to her.

"Yuki isn't his real name, is it?"

Sakura gasped, "Okasan, how-"

"Shh, you know this secret won't go beyond this room. Not even to your father."

Sakura breathed deeply and calmed herself. She stood up and paced back and forth.

"Okasan, how did you find out? Could you tell I was lying or was it the way...Sasuke...acted?"

Mebuki smiled, she folded her hands on her knees and said, "Remember when you were twelve and you just found out you were in a team with Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you also remember when you brought home the first picture of Team 7? You ran up to your father and pointed to Sasuke in the picture. You didn't say anything, you just waited for your father's response. He said he didn't like him. You clutched the picture and said, "Well I do, so you better be nice if he ever comes here.' Your father patted your head and said he would, and you smiled in gratitude. Tonight, when you two came to the door and Kazeshi eventually warmed up to Sasuke, you had the same smile."

Sakura was shocked her mother could remember. Sakura remembered too, the sad feeling in her heart when Otousan said he didn't like Sasuke. Maybe she should have asked why and saved herself the heartbreak that came later on.

"Oh, and your jealous pout when Emiko joined you gave it away too."

"I was not jealous." Sakura said stiffly, but Mebuki just laughed.

::XxX::

Some time later, dinner was served. The whole dining table was covered with bowls of food for everyone, with thanks to Sakura's mother and aunties. The Haruno family sat down, some had to sit in the living room, and shouted, "Itadakimasu!" Sasuke sat beside Sakura and kind of jolted at the enthusiasm of her family, Sakura guessed his family dinners weren't quite as rowdy.

"So, Yuki," Sakura's father bit into a pickle, "How is this the first time I'm hearing of you?"

Sakura cut in before Sasuke could say anything, "Otousan, he just moved in a couple of weeks ago."

Sakura's father nodded, still eyeing Sasuke, "And what is your _full _name?"

"Watanabe." Sakura answered quickly.

"Watanabe?" Kazeshi stroked his chin in a thinking manner, "What of your family?"

Sakura made to answer again but Sasuke beat her to it, "Deceased. An...accident."

Sakura turned to gaze at Sasuke, his head bent down so low his chin nearly touched his collar bone. Without thinking, without worrying about what he would make of her sudden gesture, Sakura gently placed her hand on his forearm under the dining table. Not quite holding his hand, he'd surely run away at that, but just a motion to show him comfort. Sasuke's shoulders released their tension and he soon began to eat the meal, Sakura's hand slipped away from his arm.

Questions of all sorts were fired at Sasuke; what did he do for a living, how did he meet Sakura, has he asked Sakura on a date yet. Sakura slapped her forehead when her auntie asked that last one, she growled when the whole family gazed and waited for an answer.

Sakura's hands shot down flat on the dining table causing multiple glasses to shake, "We are not dating. We never have been dating. We never will date. He is a neighbour and a friend. _That is all!_"

Many in her family groaned in disappointment. Sakura's cheeks heated and she refused to look up from her plate, even when her older cousin kicked her under the table.

"Sakura, if you're not dating him, I've got a friend who likes you." Itsuki said around a mouthful of rice.

"I'm not interested." Sakura hissed.

"But-"

"She said no." Sasuke said beside her, biting into a tomato.

Sakura's cousin frowned, as did Sakura herself, "Frankly, this doesn't involve you."

Sasuke paused his eating and glared at him, a lock of hair falling over one eye. Sakura threw her napkin in her cousin's face and told him to shut up. Not that she needed to of course, Sasuke's glare had him looking anywhere but at them.

Sakura leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "How's your chakra holding up?"

"Good." He replied.

"Because if not then we could leave right now-"

"Sakura, you're not using my chakra as an excuse to go home." Sasuke glowered at her.

Sakura pouted and went back to eating, stabbing her fork into a piece of meat and shoving it in her mouth. Sasuke smirked beside her.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered something important. She turned to her mother beside her, "Okasan, where's Ino?"

"Oh, Ino-chan?" Mebuki frowned and shook her head, "She said she'll be back later. Something about getting someone. I told her she can invite whoever she wants so-"

"Mebuki-san! I'm back!" Ino called from the front door.

Sakura's shoulders hiked up and she felt like fainting, who could Ino have invited now?

"So am I!" Another voice shouted...Sakura knew that voice...

Mebuki stood up and shouted, "Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you in weeks. Get over here, boy."

Naruto strode into the dining room and everyone erupted in greetings, Sakura covered her face and sank down lower into her chair. Mebuki shuffled along the dining table so Naruto could sit next to Sakura. Ino walked into the dining room too, she flashed an evil smile in Sakura's direction and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto leaned over close to Sakura, "When were you going to tell me you got a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura exploded, "Ino's telling lies."

"Is that him?" Naruto pointed angrily at Sasuke, "I reject you as Sakura's boyfriend."

The tomato Sasuke had been about to eat dropped back onto his plate as he stared, gob-smacked, at Naruto. Sakura didn't know if he was shocked that Naruto was here or if he rejected him as Sakura's _boyfriend._

"Naruto, this is none of your business." Sakura growled.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned, "You can't go out with him. He's a teenage boy who's a closet pervert, I should know!"

Sakura punched Naruto in the face and buried her head in her hands. This would be a long, long dinner.

::XxX::

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke looked down at her in surprise while Sakura crinkled her face up in embarrassment. The whole dinner was an interrogation from Sakura's father and Naruto who had attempted to get Sasuke drunk so he could 'reveal the inner pervert'. Sakura wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

The gathering was still going on back at her house, she and Sasuke had left due to a call from Tsunade asking her to come into the hospital. Sakura had gabbed Sasuke's hand and sprinted out of her parent's house in seconds. When they were out of site, Sasuke released the transformation jutsu and his face returned to its normal beautiful self. Sakura shook her head, they were walking to the hospital right now so Sakura had stolen Naruto's hoodie for Sasuke.

"When the...Uchiha's had gatherings, they would separate the woman from the men."

Sakura's brows drew together as she looked up at Sasuke, surprised he was telling her this.

He continued, "My father would tell the men of war stories, things they thought women shouldn't hear."

"That sounds...very traditional." Sakura said.

"I've never experienced anything that's on par with your family."

Sakura smiled, "They are quite wild, aren't they?"

"...Your mother showed me baby photos."

"_She what?_" Sakura screeched, skidding to a halt.

Sasuke shrugged, "When you went to the bathroom."

Sakura panted heavily in fury and embarrassment. Sasuke, the love of her freaking life, had seen her baby photos!

"Wait, did she show you the...the freckle?"

Sasuke's blush told her she had, Sakura was born with an overly large freckle...on her butt.

"Oh my god," Sakura breathed, "I can't believe this."

Sakura growled low in her throat and spun on her heal, she was ready to go back to her parent's house and have a tantrum but Sasuke grabbed the back of her dress. She turned round preparing to give him hell but what he said stopped her heart.

"...Cute."

Sakura was unsure if Sasuke was trying to give her a heart attack, but he was doing a pretty good job of it. Sakura stared at him for a moment, his hair waved a bit when the wind picked up, and he was utterly gorgeous.

"Thank you," Sakura straightened up, "But we are never to talk about that...freckle every again."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway, Sakura made a bee-line for the hospital hoping something, anything, would make her forget what just happened. Sasuke was seriously going to do some damage to her heart again.

::XxX::

**Happy (late) Christmas and early New Year! Hope you all enjoyed Christmas _and_ this chapter since..ya know..Sasuke cuteness everywhere! I've decided a name for the story and it's from the guest review someone101, it just describes this story perfectly. It'll be called Our Little Secret, I'm changing the name on New Year to save confusion so you don't think 'I don't recognise the name of this story' when another chapter is uploaded. Thank you for all your suggestions ^_^**

_Review!_


	15. The Fool

The Fool

"I'll just be half an hour, you can go home if you want?"

Sasuke shook his head and settled himself more comfortably into the plush chair, "I'll wait."

Sakura smiled and turned away to walk down the hospital corridor, she passed other medics on the night shift and brightly smiled at every one of them. Sasuke watched her, wondering how she could be so happy working in a hospital with death waiting to grasp any patient. Sakura suddenly stopped and peeped into an occupied room, she lightly laughed and settled her hip against the door as she spoke to the patient.

Sasuke dragged his eyes away and glanced at the magazines piled atop one another on a small table next to his chair, he shrugged and picked one up to pass the time.

"I think," A voice croaked beside him, "she likes working here because she can help people. Since she couldn't help you at that time."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke focussed on the magazine and ignored the old woman seated beside him. Her frequent visits annoyed him.

"Or I should say,_ you_ wouldn't let her help you."

The magazine scrunched under his tightening fists, "Don't."

The woman smiled, but her face was sad as she gazed at Sakura. Sasuke, finally giving up, slowly turned his head to eye her. His eyes briefly widened at what he saw. Running down her neck was a scar, wide and gruesome looking. It stretched up to just under her chin and continued down past the collar of her moth-eaten traditional clothes.

As if sensing Sasuke's gaze on her scar, she looked round, the smile gone from her face.

"Some things aren't meant to be. Some are. But when they aren't, they'll be viciously taken from you even if you fight to keep them." Her voice wavered slightly.

Sasuke glanced at the scar on her neck, he nodded in understanding.

"When I was a girl, I loved a boy. Maybe as much as Sakura loves you. It was a butterfly feeling every time I saw him. When we were adults, we went on missions together. Still I loved him. But then he was...taken from me. The Hidden Stone Village wanted to send a sort of message to my own village, a message that would ensure the Tsuchikage's authority. That boy and I...weren't meant to be."

The old woman never broke eye contact, she held his gaze as if to stop herself from feeling the pain she had felt. Suddenly, Sakura broke out in a fit of laughter. Sasuke glanced past the woman and saw Sakura shaking her head as she closed the room door of the patient she had been talking to, she then carried on down the hallway eventually disappearing around a corner.

"You and Sakura weren't meant to be."

Sasuke's head snapped towards the woman and his eyes once again narrowed. She stood up and brushed her hands down her arms, shaking off imaginary dust.

"Prove me wrong, Uchiha." Then she disappeared with a wink in a puff of smoke.

::XxX::

"Sasuke," Sakura called as she whipped off her medic coat, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke grunted and stood up just as Sakura appeared beside his chair, he seemed...serious. Sakura inwardly slapped herself, this was Sasuke, he's always serious. But Sakura had left him half an hour ago and the mood had been light, fun in a sort of way. Now it was as if a storm cloud had formed over Sasuke's head.

Sakura headed to the medic's social room, a room where all the nurses and doctors could take a break. She hung up her coat and jumped when she realised Sasuke had sneaked up behind her.

"Sasuke! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Sakura chuckled and shuffled past him.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and she turned round with a questioning gaze, he said, "Do you remember that night you went to a club with Ino?"

Sakura frowned, "Just little bits, they're all jumbled up though."

Sasuke's face looked strained, like he wanted her to remember something.

"What about when I picked you up?"

"Oh my-Is this what this is about? Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have pushed you into a wall-"

"No." Sasuke cut her off, then he shook his head as if defeated.

"What exactly was I supposed to remember?" Sakura asked sceptically.

Sasuke once again shook his head, "Let's go."

Sakura gave Sasuke a weird look, maybe he'd accidentally inhaled some gas from one of the patient's rooms. As they walked home, Sakura glared at Sasuke's back. His shoulders were stiff and he seemed...cold. Like if Sakura were to touch his arm he would shake her off. She would pry later.

Sakura flopped onto the floor beside Sasuke. The sleek clang of metal echoed throughout her living room as he sharpened some weapons. She watched him for a couple of minutes before he gave her a tired look.

"What?"

Sakura shrugged, "Nothing."

A slight frown appeared on Sasuke's face which Sakura found all too cute. Sasuke went back to sharpening the weapons and Sakura was biting her lip, she wanted to ask him about his weird behaviour at the hospital. Then he might sulk and say it was nothing...she'd just ask again.

"What happened at the hospital?"

Sasuke paused his sharpening to pin her with a stern look, "Nothing."

Sakura heard the 'ping' in her head as Sasuke reacted just as she'd predicted. Before Sasuke could resume his sharpening Sakura asked the same question. Once again she got the same answer, so she asked again with the same curious tone to her voice and Sasuke gave up.

"I saw someone." Sasuke said, but he was holding back from saying more.

"And? Did that person give you a reason to question me about my actions while drunk?"

Sasuke's eye twitched; he was annoyed. "Ask something else." He demanded.

Sakura quickly leaned forward, "I will take advantage of this. You're forewarned."

Sasuke smirked and set the weapons down on the coffee table. Sakura grinned, a questioning game with Sasuke would be interesting.

Sasuke shuffled until he was facing across from her on the floor. Sakura noted he slumped forward in a relaxed position, unlike when he first arrived. He had looked like he was setting about to pour some royal tea in her apartment because of his tense stature.

"Okay, you have now entered this game so there's no way out. You go first." Sakura clapped her hands and waited in anticipation.

"...What's your favourite colour?"

Sakura pouted, "Sasuke, have you not got any better questions?"

"I do," Sasuke said, unwilling to admit his mind was blank, "Answer it."

"Fine, it's white."

Sasuke brows drew together, "Why white?"

"Because I like it. What's your greatest weakness?" Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke thought about that for a second before answering, "My family."

Sakura nodded and folded her legs under her, "Ask me another."

"If I was found out by the Council, what would you do?"

"...I'd turn you into a cat and paint you brown." Sakura grinned, then tilted her head as if analysing the idea.

"You aren't painting me." Sasuke said sternly.

Sakura giggled and commented on how 'dashing' he would look with brown hair. He promptly disagreed and ordered her to ask another question. Their questions continued, Sasuke had revealed he did feel lonely when he'd been staying with Orochimaru and that the snake man had laughed once, which was scarier than his dark jutsus. He'd found out Sakura had seriously dated one boy who was disregarded but she refused to say why, and Sasuke refused to admit why he was pressing the subject.

Sakura nibbled on a piece of apple, "Have you ever eaten anyone?"

::XxX::

Sasuke choked on his own slice of apple in utter horror at her question. When he'd finally gotten the fruit down his throat, with the help of Sakura standing up and thumping on his back, he glared at her in outrage.

"Eaten anyone? Sakura-"

"I was just asking! There was a rumour a little while ago that you went all...cannibal on people." Sakura looked away and let out a quiet laugh before she covered it with a cough.

"No, I haven't." Sasuke answered, taking another bite.

"Good, because there would be some serious rules being placed in this house if you had."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, however when Sakura settled herself in front of him again with her legs-crossed, his breath caught. She was...beautiful.

When they were Genin, Sakura had been a fan girl and due to that Sasuke refused to let himself notice her. He'd never thought she was plain, not with that wild hair colour, back then she was trivial. Just another person who had come to mean something to him, but not enough. Now she was a medic respected throughout the village and other villages, she was best friends with a dobe who housed the Kyubi and on top of all that, she had taken a traitor into her home and treated him with more warmth than he'd experienced in years, she did this even at risk of her own Council.

As he watched her, munching on an apple and picking thread on the edge of the sofa at her head, he realised that Sakura could very well be...out of his league.

"Okay, last question before I start making dinner." Sakura turned to him in expectation, "You better make it a good one."

A question Sasuke had wanted to ask for a while. Genuine curiosity? Maybe hope? Sasuke didn't realise he'd spoke aloud when he heard himself ask, "Do you still love me?"

Sakura stopped chewing instantly, her mouth was ajar in shock. She blinked rapidly and stuttered her reply.

"S-Sasuke, that's not-that's-"

"It's a question." Sasuke didn't realised he was glaring until Sakura leaned back with a fearful look.

"No." Sakura stood up in a huff and slammed her eaten apple on the coffee table.

It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked, his eyes briefly widened when Sakura stormed into the kitchen and he winced when pots and pans clashed together as she began preparing dinner. Sasuke stayed where he was, sitting on the floor and staring straight ahead. He refused to let it sting, to let the coldness creep into his stomach and settle there, eventually turning into a depression. Sakura...didn't love him any more.

Even her drunken ramblings were a lie.

He'd broken her too many times, he was too late in coming back and even that was against his will. He had never intended to return to Konoha with the exception of destroying it, but if he ever had returned with the intention of staying and working his way through good deeds in order to live peacefully, he would have clung to the hope that Sakura was there. She was always there. It had never comprehended to him that she had moved on.

As Sasuke slowly stood up and closed his eyes, fighting a wave of regret, Sakura stomped back into the living room with a pot in her hand. She halted in front of him and pointed with the pot acting as an extended hand.

"You, Sasuke, are crazy. How could you ask me such a question when we practically live together? When you'll be leaving _again_ when we find out how to get rid of that curse? Do you have no consideration for my feelings at all?" Sakura's eyes burned with fury, even Sasuke wanted to take a step back.

"I do, that's why I'm asking."

Sakura lowered the pot for a moment but raised it again, this time nearly hitting his nose.

"Y-you are so..." Sakura growled and returned to the kitchen.

Sasuke watched her rush about the kitchen, she grumbled to herself about how 'inconsiderate' he was. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower, and think over how much of a fool he was.

::XxX::

Sakura blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she gazed out the window. Sasuke was in the shower, Sakura wished she had run in before him and locked the door so she could calm down. Her heart had not yet returned to its normal rate, how could it? She was petrified, angry and completely embarrassed. How could he do that to her? Was he trying to tear her heart to pieces?

Sakura grasped the sink edge and and breathed slowly, if she had told him that yes she was still uncontrollably in love with him then...He would react negatively, chastise her for being annoying and being an active member in the fan girl profession. He would leave soon, just like last time, and she would go back to that damn bench and cry herself to sleep.

_Kami that hurts._

So she refused to answer him. She was proud of herself, she defiantly said 'No' and protected herself. Her hands tightened on the sink. No, she wouldn't tell him her feelings. Not even a hint of them, what good would come out of it? None. If she kept it to herself it would pass. Then she'd forget him in a couple of years...maybe a few years. She needed to let go and stop holding onto something that would always slip away.

"Forget it." Sakura sighed to herself and started to make dinner.

::XxX::

Sakura convinced herself to be the bigger person and confront Sasuke, her mind was set on it. Like when performing an increasingly difficult operation, her senses were sharpened and she wore her no-nonsense expression like armour. Sakura stood up from the dinner table, leaving the now cold plates of food behind and made her way to her bedroom.

Sasuke, as a cat, lay on her window ledge. His ears twitched upon her presence but nothing more, he only stared out at the streets of Konoha.

"You didn't come in for dinner." Sakura said hesitantly.

He continued to ignore her, instead focusing on the children playing outside. Sakura suspected they were trying to perform some sort of jutsu for homework and she'd bet her whole apartment that Sasuke was criticizing their efforts. Sakura sighed and sat on her bed.

"Sasuke, could you really blame me for acting like that? I was surprised and shocked, I mean, the fact that you ask it without warning me-"

A branch off a tree was thrown at Sakura's window. Sasuke, out of sheer shock, jumped from the window ledge and onto the bed, landing next to Sakura. Sakura gasped and lunged, leaning out of the window with a fierce expression upon her face.

"Hey! You little brat, wait till I speak to your mother!" Sakura bellowed.

The children that were gathered in a circle and giggling jumped and, with horrified looks toward Sakura, sprinted away and were soon lost in the crowds.

"I can't believe those stupid little punks, who throws a stick at a cat? Who?" Sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust and placed her hands on her hips.

"I provoked them." Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, water dripping from the ends of his hair, continuing past his torso and to the low-riding pants he had dragged on in a hurry.

Sakura bit her cheek as she shut the window. How can so much sexy be contained in one man? Sakura mentally shook her head, after she closed the window she whirled around to confront Sasuke.

"What exactly did you do to them?"

Sasuke glanced to his left near Sakura's wardrobe. Sakura followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw a beat up ball that had been clawed mercilessly. Sakura dropped her hands from her hips and shook her head, the kids had demanded justice for the beat up ball. She couldn't pull them up for that.

Sasuke at least had the decency to look guilty, but it quickly vanished. "I can make my own dinner."

"No, it's fine. I can just heat up-"

"I'll make my own." He strode past her and out of the bedroom.

Sakura stuttered and stared after him, in a daze, she picked up the ball. Sakura had sensed something had changed between her and Sasuke now that they had both snapped out of the fantasy that everything was all right, the happy dream they had been living for the past few weeks had been just that; a dream. They were back to reality now. He was a criminal. She was a medic in Konoha. They had committed a great crime together. Sakura realised that she had stopped searching for a cure for Sasuke's curse, in the midst of living together...forming a routine together she had forgot the reason Sasuke was in her care.

Sakura let the ball drop from her hands. She had been...selfish. Selfish to think she could keep Sasuke here in her apartment. Putting everyone in danger. She'd forgot.

_What have I done?_

::XxX::

"I think you know why I called you into my office." Grumbled Tsunade.

Sakura looked away, "He's been here too long."

"Yes, now I don't know what happened this morning between the two of you, but I heard from one of the other medic's you were quite distracted this morning." Tsunade tapped her forefinger on her desk, "I gave Sasuke four weeks to sort himself out. Those four weeks are up. Now, can I take him out of the village without you breaking into my office and stealing him again?"

A small smile crept over Sakura's face, "You have my word that I won't intervene. Should I tell him?"

"I think you should, he might listen to you better. Explain that his four weeks are up and he hasn't resolved his issue, I won't stand for his presence any longer."

Sakura drew her legs up onto the love seat in Tsunade's office, she was being silly and emotional, emotions that a medic should really have control of. But this was Sasuke.

"I know it will be hard Sakura," Tsunade stood and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You're my student, have been for years and I know how much you feel for that boy. Think of Konoha, okay?"

Sakura nodded, she _was_ thinking of Konoha. It had to be kept safe.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

The knife Sasuke held stopped and rested on the ripe tomato. Sakura, satisfied he acknowledged her serious tone, took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for him to join her. Sasuke gathered most of the sliced tomato, placing them on a plate before joining her at the table. Sakura leaned back, exhausted from pushing her emotions to the back of her mind.

"Tsunade has brought up that four weeks have passed. She's getting uncomfortable with you being here and the information you could take back to the Akatsuki is already too much."

Sasuke stared at her. Or more like _through_ her. Sakura didn't look away though, she needed him to understand and accept what was happening. This would be his last night in the apartment.

"...Annoying."

Sakura's eyes widened as her mouth fell open, "W-what?"

Sasuke bit into the red fruit, "Annoying. Stupid."

Sakura shot up out of her chair and slammed her hands face down on the table. How dare he! Annoying? Stupid? Sakura, in a complete rage, knocked the table over with a flick of her finger and took one long stride to stand before Sasuke. Sasuke glared up at her before rising slowly, towering over her in a threatening manner.

"I don't know how I let you get away with calling me those names when we were Genin," Sakura dropped her voice low, "But I can assure you that it won't be happening again."

Sakura's chakra was battling Sasuke's; his chakra tried to overpower hers by pushing but Sakura's chakra, quick as a whip an sharp like one too, forced it back. No, she wouldn't let him bully her. Sasuke drew in a breath, a slight smirk arose on his mouth. But before he could utter another insult, Sakura brought her leg up and _slammed_ it back onto the floorboards...on top of Sasuke's foot.

As Sasuke leapt back with a pain-stricken expression, Sakura congratulated herself on her victory. Sakura wasn't one to fight immaturely like stomping on someone's toe, but really, Sasuke was being equally immature.

Sasuke composed himself in mere minutes but Sakura knew for a fact that more than one toe was broken. Yet he stood tall again, glared at her, then stormed past her into her bedroom. Sakura winced when the door was thrown shut.

"Bone-head." Sakura muttered to herself.

Later, when Sakura was about to fall asleep on the sofa watching a TV show, Sasuke appeared on the floor in front of her.

She glowered at the cat, "Heal your own god-damned foot."

Sasuke glared, but instead of walking away in a huff, he readied himself to jump up onto the sofa. Sakura gasped when Sasuke's claws clung the the sofa edge but he couldn't bring the rest of his body up because of his swollen foot. Sakura reluctantly laughed at Sasuke's efforts and the small hisses he made as he tried to heave himself up. Sighing, Sakura hooked a hand under Sasuke's belly and brought him up beside her.

"If you value your limbs, don't call me annoying. Or stupid for that matter." Sakura rubbed Sasuke's ears until he purred.

It took a few minutes to heal his foot, Sakura expected Sasuke to immediately jump away and back into a sulk in her bedroom. He stayed, however, leaning against her thigh and prodding her hand when she had to turn the channel of the TV. She suspected he was sorry, even if he didn't say it aloud. Sakura sighed, when Sasuke was like this she didn't want to let him go.

Just as Sakura bent forward and collected her brewing tea from her coffee table, Sasuke leaped up and tipped the boiling mug over himself.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelped, grateful no tea got on her but sadly her couch didn't fare too well.

Sakura quickly grabbed the blanket strewn over the back of her sofa and covered a naked Sasuke with it. She was taken aback when she met his gaze, he looked so vulnerable. So sad and vulnerable that Sakura brought her hand up and gently patted his head. Sasuke didn't look away though, he let her pet him as if she would pet a cat.

"I have three days left." Sasuke eventually said.

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?"

"My four weeks aren't up, I have three days left."

Sakura dropped her hand from Sasuke's head, "Sasuke, I...I can't. I've already spoken with Tsunade-sama, and after what happened this morning it would be best-"

"You don't love me, that was sorted this morning."

"I never said that." Sakura said angrily.

Sasuke's brows drew together, Sakura rambled on, "I refused to answer your question, it wasn't a rejection it was a deflection. Stop staring at me!"

Sakura had to physically turn Sasuke's head away from her with her hand, she blushed profusely and was getting fidgety. When his head swung back around Sakura let out a growl of frustration and jumped over the back of the sofa, leaving Sasuke awe-struck behind her.

"Stupid, stupid! Why did I say that? I'm such an emotional...fan girl._" _Sakura shivered at the word.

She had three days left with Sasuke. Three heart-wrenching days. Could she last without declaring her undying love and throwing paper hearts at him? Sakura inwardly laughed, no way would she last.

::XxX::

**Oh, you lucky people. 4000 word record! I'm going to apologize for the serious/depressing feelings in here but I tried to keep it light-hearted for you. I was SO close in heading off in another direction with this story which would have made it more depressing but I changed my mind. Hope you enjoyed it!**

_Review!_


	16. Just Friends

Just Friends

First, add tomatoes to omelette. Second, pour coffee, black with no sugar or milk. Third, attempt to cut up vegetables before coffee and omelette cool down-nevermind, she cut herself with the knife again. Sakura swore under her breath, the sharp knife had cut deep into her thumb for the second time that morning. She knew this routine in the morning, could perform in her sleep and yet she let herself be distracted by the events of the night before. Sakura leaned on the counter and sighed, what would Sasuke think of her now? She was still the little girl with the pink hair that was in love with him, ignoring his criminal history to satisfy her own wants. She was no better than the rest of the girls who had claimed to love him.

Suddenly, her hand was yanked under the water faucet and ice cold water was splashed on her thumb. She looked up, there Sasuke was, oblivious to the utter torment he caused her. Or maybe not so oblivious, as she practically told him of the destructive love she had for him only hours ago.

"I'll get the rest." He said, taking her hand out from under the spray of water.

Sakura nodded without objection, if she were to continue making brunch she might cut her finger off. So she sat at the kitchen table and watched him finish off what she had started, he seemed so calm and...normal that Sakura was guessing if he could remember what had happened and what she had admitted. The steaming plate of food was laid out before her along with cutlery, then Sasuke placed his own plate down and sat across from her. Sakura didn't touch the plate, instead she stared at the scratches across the table caused by Sasuke in his cat form. They had a routine, Sakura and Sasuke, one that Sakura enjoyed. She enjoyed some of her belongings were scratched because of his claws, she enjoyed sitting with him to eat and having a conversation and she enjoyed the fact he was here. But he was leaving. Just like last time, jumping in and out of her life as if toying with her.

"Sakura." Sakura looked up to find Sasuke staring at her.

Sakura looked down and saw that her hand had curled around her fork, it had been bent beyond use because of her strength. Sakura's eyes widened and she promptly apologized.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something-Sasuke, tomato." Sakura reached forward and picked the little piece of tomato from the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke went back to eating, Sakura however froze. They were so comfortable with each other now. Like friends but more, who else in any of the other lands could say they picked stray bits of food from Sasuke's face, or that they threw his laundry at his head when they found a large dirt mark he had not told them about which dirtied all of the other clothes they were washing. Sakura wouldn't tell Sasuke this under any circumstances, it would be humiliating and Sasuke would not accept her offer to stay. He couldn't stay, Sakura chastised herself, the council would never allow it. Sasuke couldn't stay with her, she couldn't go with him, they were never meant to stay together.

"I'm not hungry, I'm just going to lie down in my room." Sakura quietly said, picking up her plate and setting it on the kitchen counter.

::XxX::

Sasuke couldn't breathe. There was something wrong with Sakura and he had no idea what it was or what to do about it. He wanted to do something, he wanted to have a conversation during breakfast like they usually did in the morning. He wanted...he wanted Sakura to be happy. Sasuke cleaned the kitchen table in a hurry, dumping the dishes into the sink without bothering to avoid scratching them. He stood just outside the hallway leading to Sakura's bedroom, her door was slightly ajar, should he close it or leave it? Sasuke frustratedly brushed his had through his hair, he had never dealt with a woman before. Give him a man and he'll kill him without blinking, but he had no idea how to deal with a sad Sakura. Sakura decided to leave her bedroom door and settles for pacing the living room, his military-like mind told him to go to the training grounds and have Sakura calm down, but it felt wrong. His mother had taught him better.

Sasuke swiftly turned around and faced the telephone like it was an enemy; he could phone someone. They could cheer Sakura up and she would be back to her usual self. Sasuke stalked towards the phone and picked it up, but he hesitated. Who the hell was he going to call?

::XxX::

"Sakura?"

Sakura peeked out from under her blanket, Sasuke stood awkwardly beside her bedroom door holding a phone. He immediately held the phone out as if the device would burn him if he didn't get rid of it.

"_Sakura? Are you there? Don't ignore me, forehead!"_

Sakura's eyes widened, she jumped up from her bed and took the phone from Sasuke, "Ino?"

"Yeah, Ino. Now tell that ass Yuki to go away, you and me need to girl talk."

Sakura didn't even have to ask Sasuke to leave, he high-tailed it into the living room before Sakura could get a word out. Sakura frowned, that was weird.

Sakura collapsed onto her bed, "What is it?" She mumbled.

"We are going to party-"

"No!" Sakura snapped, "Not after last time."

"Oh, shush. You don't have a choice, remember?"

"What do you mean-" There was a wince from Ino on the other line, "A-are you waxing your legs?"

"Yeah," Ino replied, "Hurts like a mother. It's Naruto's party tomorrow, he told you this last month...unless you weren't invited in which case I will laugh hysterically."

Sakura slapped her hand to her mouth, "I completely forgot about that!"

Ino let out a bellow of laughter, "Oh, you are so dead if you don't get him a present. I have a purple dress I'm going to wear but I don't know if Shikamaru will let me wear it, I mean, I look fabulous in it but he's being a bore recently, he put my halter top in the rubbish the other day! _My halter top._"

"I feel for you," Sakura said sarcastically.

"So, who are you bringing to the party? _Yuki?_" Ino's voice lowered when she said his name, she then let out a giggle.

Sakura stuttered, "S-shut up, I can't take him with me."

"Why not? He's so sweet."

"Ino, you just called him an ass a few minutes ago."

"But he's a sweet ass, I mean, who do you think called me?"

Sakura dropped the phone beside her. Sasuke...called Ino?

"Hey, forehead! Did you drop me?" Ino cried.

Sakura picked up the phone with shaky hands, "Why did Yuki call you?"

"He called and was all like, 'There's something wrong with Sakura' and I was like, 'Well, deal with it idiot' and then he got all pissed saying he didn't know what to do, mumbled something like you needed to be happy...hey, are you breathing?"

"No." Sakura wheezed.

"Sakura, that boy has a crush on you. And it's a _big_ crush. I know men, Sakura, and they don't care about your feelings unless they want to be involved in those feelings." Ino went quiet for a moment then started singing, "He wants to _date_ you, he wants_ kiss_ you, he wants to _love_ you-"

"Ino!" Sakura shouted, but she unwillingly let herself laugh.

"-He wants to _feel _you, he wants to _bang_ you-"

"I'm going to hang up." Sakura warned.

"Name your love-child after me!" Sakura clicked the phone off.

Damn, Ino put the possibility of Sasuke having feelings for her in her head. Sakura rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't possibly have feelings for her. It was Sasuke after all. Though, he didn't _need _to call Ino.

"Sakura-"

Sakura choked on her saliva when she heard Sasuke at the door. She rolled over and coughed, trying to get control of her breathing again.

"What...what is it?" Sakura strained out.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before quickly shaking his head, "Something is at the door."

Sakura nodded and stood up, she avoided looking at Sasuke as she walked past him and down the hallway. He was walking too close behind her, the hairs on her neck rose. Kami, what has Ino done to her?

Sakura swung open her front door, on the ground was a box with a ribbon on it. Sakura suspiciously picked it up and shut the door, she didn't usually get anonymous gifts. She sat on the the floor and laid the box on her coffee table, Sasuke watched her from the sofa. Sakura undid the ribbon carefully, she pulled the lid of the box away and peered inside. Orange. Orange everywhere. Sakura dug inside the box and pulled out an orange...sash. Sakura placed the sash beside the box and flattened it out, across the material it read 'Ninja's gonna ninja' with a small chibi drawing of Naruto at the end. It was Naruto's invitation to his birthday party.

Sakura jumped the phone rang, she didn't move to answer it. She was still...traumatized by the sash that Naruto wanted everyone invited to his birthday to wear. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, he blinked slowly then smirked.

"What's so funny?" Sakura growled.

"...It looks good."

"I am not wearing this." Sakura hissed.

A beep sounded as the phone went to voice mail. What followed was the horrific reaction from Ino to the sash she had just received.

"Have you seen this? He expects me to wear this? _With purple?_ Shit's gon' down Sakura, serious shit." Another beep signalled the end of Ino's rant.

Sakura grimaced, Ino would definitely not wear the sash. Sakura wondered if anyone would, although Sakura had very serious objections to the sash, she was Naruto's best friend, if he wanted her to wear an orange sash then so be it. Sakura picked up the box in order to throw it in the trash but she saw another long type of orange material. She tipped it out of the box and held it in her hand. Slowly, she walked over to Sasuke who was pre-occupied with a curse seal book. Sakura dangled the material in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke froze, he stared at the material and his eye started to twitch. "No."

"Sasuke, there's two sashes, that means two invites." Sakura said merrily.

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, it's Naruto's birthday." Sakura leaned forward, "You'd look good in orange."

Sasuke glared and once again growled, "No."

"Sasuke-kun...please?" Sakura twirled the sash in front of him again.

Instead of objecting, Sasuke sprinted into the kitchen and stuck his head under the cold water tap. Sakura giggled, however her smile faded.

_'So comfortable with each other,'_ Sakura whispered in her head, _'It hurts.'_

::XxX::

"Sasuke, you've read all these books, right?" Sakura called from her bedroom.

Sasuke jumped down from the sofa arm and headed to Sakura. He entered the room and saw her kneeling on the floor with a bundle of books before her, Sasuke sat beside her and nodded.

"You're going away in a few days, maybe we should go to the library and see if we missed anything." Sakura looked down at him, waiting for his approval.

He nodded again, watching as she smiled and scratched him behind the ear. She was happy again. That made him...glad. He liked it when she smiled at him in such a way that she considered him her closest person. It unnerved him, however, that she hadn't confirmed he was her closest person. She hadn't confirmed it the night before, she left him clueless and unaware of his position with her. He didn't know if she loved him, he understood battle tactics not female riddles.

'It wasn't a rejection it was a deflection' is what she said. He originally thought that yes, that meant she loved him. But then when he was laying on the floor beside her bed last night, it occurred to him that she might just want to spare his feelings on the matter. Maybe she truly despised him. Sasuke's eyes widened, what if she did? Panic took over Sasuke, he searched for Sakura beside him but found that she had returned to the living room during his inner turmoil. Sasuke ran after her into the living room, she was stacking books to take back to the library and humming a soft melody. Sasuke realised he didn't want to be hated by Sakura, it would destroy him. He would be alone without her, he didn't want to be alone again.

"Ne, Sasuke, you're possibly more vulnerable as a cat than a human. I can tie that sash around your neck if I must." Sakura turned around and gave him a mock glare.

Sakura grabbed the orange sash and tried to catch Sasuke, Sasuke ducked under her arm but she was too quick for his cat form. Sakura made a quick job of tying the sash around his neck into a bow, she held him up in front of her and giggled.

Sasuke felt something strange in his stomach. He felt sort of queasy and warm, and there was a sensation somewhere in him that resembled the fluttering of wings. The unfamiliar feeling had started when Sakura held up the stupid orange sash in front of his face earlier that morning.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Sakura asked, setting him down on the hard-wood floor, she removed the orange bow thinking that was why he had suddenly looked like he was about to throw up.

Sasuke was getting warm, too warm with the stupid cat fur covering him from head to toe. Sasuke headed to the kitchen as Sakura shrugged and went back to stacking books. He was back to human again, he shook the warm droplets of water out of his hair and grabbed a pair of pants from the laundry basket.

"Sasuke, those are dirty." Sakura scolded.

"Hn." Sasuke moved out of the way to let Sakura put clothes into the washing machine.

The feeling in his stomach was getting stronger, he was cold but sweating, queasy but strangely excited.

"Take them off and put these on, they're just washed and the ones you've got on have a hole in them." Sakura pinched the waistband of the pants he had on, pointing out the hole.

Sasuke moved away, quicker than what would seem normal. Sakura glanced up at him and retreated. She went back to putting clothes into the washing machine, choosing to ignore the quick dismissal from Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't meant to move, her hands were too warm touching his skin. He wanted to apologize.

Sasuke stopped thinking for a moment. He wanted to apologize? He had never apologized to anyone, for anything. He didn't want Sakura to do the washing alone either, he wanted to help. Sasuke stumbled out of the kitchen, he grabbed shoes and a shirt and rushed out of the apartment at the same time performing the justu to change his facial features.

It took Kakashi exactly 15 minutes to arrive, uninvited, to Sasuke's wallowing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? An Uchiha with girl trouble. Who would've thought?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

Kakashi stood on the tree branch beside Sasuke's, he had his little orange book out, his eyes gleaming behind it with mischief.

"I remember hearing about your father courting young Mikoto, now that was a dangerous time."

Sasuke looked up, unwillingly curious about how his parents met.

"I heard Fugaku had no idea he was in love with Mikoto, he thought he was ill and placed the blame on her. It wasn't until Mikoto snapped and punched him in the face for blaming her for his sickness that he realised he didn't want to retaliate against her. Then there was that time she had a date with someone else in the village and Fugaku followed them from their houses, to the small festival going on, and back to Mikoto's house where he threw a shuriken at the poor boy."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open, his father had been uncaring and never showed emotion. Sasuke had trouble believing Kakashi, he couldn't remember any circumstances where his father didn't know how to deal with a situation.

"I think he threw a fireball," Kakashi leaned his head to the side as if trying to remember, "Or did he just beat him up?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later, one of you would crack but I assumed it would be Sakura."

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"I can feel your chakra, Sasuke, it's going wild all around you and I suggest you keep it under control or others will be flocking here. You were burning up but you've calmed down since running away from Sakura's apartment."

"I didn't run." Sasuke growled

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"You were following me?"

"Yes, what else am I supposed to do in my spare time. Remember what I said Sasuke, if you hurt her I'll kill you. I'm looking out for her."

"I would never hurt her."

"You already are."

"Wh-Kakashi?" Sasuke searched round about him but his old teacher had disappeared.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know why Kakashi told him about his parents but Sasuke felt strangely comforted knowing his father had trouble understanding women just as he did.

::XxX::

"Why were you up in a tree anyway?" Sakura asked on a giggle.

Sasuke looked away, "No reason."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she selected a book out of the column before her. Sasuke had been acting strange since he left the apartment, even when she found him up in a tree he gave her a shady look. A dark mist fell over Sakura's eyes as realisation dawned on her; he knows. He's figured it out and he knows for sure about her feelings so now he's being distant because he doesn't have the same feelings. Dejected, Sakura covered her face with the book she held and cursed in her head.

_'Stupid Ino, getting my hopes up for nothing.'_

"Hey, is that your natural eye colour?" A perky voice spoke.

Sakura looked around and saw a group of three girls blocking Sasuke's way, Sasuke ignored them and attempted to bypass the trio but they followed his steps as a group. Sakura back-tracked until she was hidden behind another book column, just enough so she could see Sasuke and the group of girls. She didn't want to hide and spy like a child, she wanted to march over there and grab Sasuke by the arm, hauling his ass out of the library. But if she did that, he would probably run up a tree again, refusing to come down until it was time he left the village. Besides the fact he would get a cold in that tree, Sakura wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. Sakura's eyes narrowed, Sasuke was going to Naruto's birthday party with her, his objections will be ignored and she would make him wear attire _without_ holes in them.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura jumped in fright and whirled around. A jounin stood before her, a medic she had the pleasure of training with once in a while. He arched up a blonde eyebrow, curious as to why she was on edge.

"K-Kanda-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura stuttered, trying to calm herself.

"I was just searching for the book on sealed jutsu's and their different element types." He said with a smile.

Sakura set the book she was holding down on a side-table beside her, "I just handed that in. Amana-san should still have it at her desk, I'll go with you."

"Ah, thank you. My niece is taking an interest in these things now, I was ordered to get her a book on it."

Sakura laughed, "She must be pretty smart if she wants this book."

They reached the head librarian's desk, returned books piled atop it creating a fortress around her. Sakura quickly asked if the books she had returned had been put away yet. Amana, a skinny woman with bony cheeks, pushed her glasses up and let out a puff of air from her nose. Sakura, scared of the old woman due to past experiences, took a step back.

"Sakura-san, if you are going to keep returning then taking the books back out of the library within an hour we are going to need to have a conversation." She rasped.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her, "No, no, it's for Kanda-san."

Kanda rubbed the back of his head and nervously smiled as Amana retrieved the requested book from the book cart behind her, seething as she did so. Sakura forced a smile as her and Kanda scattered away.

"I liked the old librarian better." Kanda muttered.

"You don't say, remember she always had snacks?"

"Ah, I remember! Her chocolate cookies were the best-" Kanda was cut off, a large book was shoved in front of his face by Sasuke.

"Sakura, this one." Sasuke said, not taking his eyes of her even as he dug the thick book into Kanda's nose.

"Sasuke, you're hurting him." Sakura chastised, she reached forward and grabbed the book from him, "Sorry, Kanda-san."

"No it's fine...wait, did you call him Sasuke?"

Sakura stopped breathing, she hadn't even realised her mistake. Sakura's heart sped up, she had blown their cover. Idiot, she was a complete idiot and she was too distraught to defend herself.

"My name is Yuki." Sasuke said sternly, glaring at Kanda.

"But she just called you-_Ow!_" Sasuke grabbed the book from Sakura and smacked Kanda square in the face.

"Yuki." Sasuke barked, he threw the book to a near by table and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her out of the library.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura cried as Sasuke dragged her through Konoha's streets, "I don't know how I forgot."

"He won't tell anyone." Sasuke said over her worried muttering.

"How can you know that, he isn't Neji, Sasuke. He has no reason not to tell-"

"I'll kill him if he does."

Sakura halted, she dug her feet into the ground so as no matter how much Sasuke pulled, she wasn't budging.

"How...how can you say that so easily?"

Sasuke sighed as if he needed to explain the obvious to a child, "Because it is easy. Let's go."

"No," Sakura snapped, "You would kill someone in the village you're staying in so easily to protect yourself? If it's that easy for you then you're becoming even more of a danger to Konoha."

"I'm not protecting myself," Sasuke stalked closer to her, so close she had to crane her neck back to look at him, "You have been housing me. The blame will be put on you if he informs the council. I'm not protecting myself, I'm protecting you. Now move."

Sakura didn't move as he instructed, instead she stared at him in utter shock. Sasuke glared and gave up waiting on her, he threw her over his shoulder and sped back to her apartment. Throwing open the apartment door, Sasuke set her down and locked the door behind him. Sakura finally got a hold of her brain to function.

"It doesn't make it any better, Sasuke. It doesn't matter who you are protecting, killing an enemy is required but not a shinobi of your own village!"

"This isn't my village any more." Sasuke stormed past her into the kitchen with Sakura hot on his heels.

"It is while you're staying with me. Until you leave this is your village, your home with your friends-"

"I cut those ties, Sakura. I thought I made that clear." Sasuke pulled off his shirt and slammed it onto the kitchen counter.

"Then why did you come to me?" Sakura whispered.

::XxX::

**Ohh, cliff hanger, I haven't done one in ages so ta-da! This story is getting too emotional for me so I'm going to lie down and search for good Sasuke pictures. For all who have read the latest Naruto Shippuden manga, yeah, I'm making a Sasuke sash for myself.**


	17. Beauty and the Uchiha

Beauty and the Uchiha

Sakura saw his broad shoulders tense, a fist tightened around a t-shirt he had pulled from the laundry basket coiling the muscles in his arm. She sucked in a breath as she waited, for what, she didn't know. But she knew she wanted _something,_ anything rather than the deathly silence he gave her.

"I had no where else to go." Sasuke said simply, as if that was reason enough.

Sakura frowned, "No where else to go?" She asked. "The Uchiha Clan had plenty of hideouts, coming to Konoha may not have been your choice but you could have walked out and searched for a cure somewhere else."

Sasuke didn't like her reasoning, she could tell, his lips thinned and he shot her a sharp look. She feigned indifference to his reaction, although inside her stomach was rolling with unease. Sakura was afraid, she admitted to herself, she was backing him into a corner and he didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke turned his back to her and headed for the bathroom. Sakura felt a spike of anger rise up within her, "Why do you always run?" Her voice rose.

Sasuke immediately stopped. In a swift motion he turned around and stalked towards her as a cat would its prey, halting before her in a threatening manner.

"I do not run." Sasuke snarled.

Sakura steeled herself against his anger, "Really?" She challenged, "Because I've seen more of your back than I have your front."

Sasuke seemed shocked she had directly accused him, but he quickly masked the shock with anger, "That's because you are always behind."

Sakura paused for a second and let what Sasuke said sink in, she realised his opinion of her had never changed from when they were genin. She was still that little burden to him and kami, it hurt like hell.

"Yes, I'm always behind, _like you left me on that damn bench!_" Sakura tightened her hands into fists. All the anger she had felt that day when she woke up on the bench, her back aching and muscles sore, her fingers and toes frozen, the feeling of embarrassment and teenage heartbreak, all of it came rushing back to her.

"A bench, Sasuke, a cold bench with a 'thank you'. Is that really all I'm worth?" She shouted as he seemed somewhat surprised at her outburst. "And then you come back, it was so easy for you to choose to stay with me, did you think I had forgotten the insulting remarks, or-or you trying to kill me?"

"You were the only option." Sasuke's voice had risen as hers did.

A calm settled over Sakura, she understood now. "Because you knew I was still in love with you." She said, quieter than a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes widened, if possible he had become even paler. But Sakura did not care, she shook her head and let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Of course you would come running to me, because weak little Sakura wouldn't tell on her favourite secret."

::XxX::

It was the first time in a month Sasuke and Sakura did not share an apartment. Sakura had gone to Yamanaka's and Sasuke had stayed home, pacing throughout the rooms like a mad man. As he thought about it, it was the first time Sasuke was aware of his loneliness. He turned the corners of the apartment expecting Sakura's head to hit his chest because she was distracted by something else, but she wasn't there. There was no soft melody being sung in another room, there were no quiet giggles behind him as he sorted books according to level and there was no Sakura lying in the bed beside him.

Sasuke turned and looked up at Sakura's bed. She was not here, but he would respect his place on the floor as if she were. He tossed and turned but could not sleep. He could still remember her hands shaking as she turned from him and walked straight out of the apartment, the look of hurt and anguish on her face mixed with anger. His mind raced with thoughts of her, what he had said to her, what he had _done_ to her. Sasuke had never often thought about the day he left Sakura, but when he did it was always from his point of view. In his mind he was protecting her, but hearing it from Sakura's mouth made his stomach clench. He felt ashamed.

Eyes widening, Sasuke shot up from his make-shift bed. The hag! This was what she meant, to look at one's self and judge. He was judging himself for what he put Sakura through. Sasuke bolted into the living room and halted.

"Hag, I'm reflecting, like you said, now make me normal."

It was silent and dark in the apartment, but it did not deter Sasuke's confidence. Reaching the kitchen, he stuck his head under the warm water tap and waited. Nothing happened. Sasuke waited longer, until the water burned his face and yet his body did not morph into a cat. Sasuke stood up straight and smirked, he turned around to shout for Sakura and surprise her with his news, then he remembered she would not share his enjoyment.

Suddenly, his body began to shift. Hair sprouting from his skin and his height decreasing. He was a cat once again.

"Sasuke, you were _so_ close." Croaked the hag from the living room.

Sasuke's fur straightened dangerously and he hissed, his fury mounting.

The hag smiled in the darkness, one leg swinging from her place on the sofa arm rest, "Honestly, Sasuke-chan, if you keep this up you're going to be stuck this way forever, I'll make sure of it."

Sasuke was so enraged, he didn't know what else to do. Why couldn't she tell him what he had to do?

"Because that would be too easy." She answered his unspoken question, "I'm pretty sure she _despises_ you now."

_No she doesn't_, he thought, _she loves me. _Sasuke's mind was still trying to comprehend that fact, his question had finally been answered after weeks of torment. As Sakura had admitted it, Sasuke had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach he had the day before, and it filled him with a sense of content.

"If you recall, she was accusing you of using her with that love. Good luck on trying to win it back." She gave a snort.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, this woman was taunting him, that much he knew. Yet, after the bitter disappointment he had experienced moments ago, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired. After everything that had happened that day, he felt exhausted and weary. Sasuke turned from the woman with his head low and made his way to the bedroom. He wanted Sakura with him in the worst way possible.

::XxX::

"I can fuck his mind up if you want."

"No, Shikamaru, but thanks for offering." Sakura sipped her hot chocolate.

Ino rubbed her back as Shikamaru shrugged and exited the living room, deciding to leave the aura of despair. For the best, Sakura knew. Male company was not her preferred option at the moment.

"Men are stupid, Sakura." Ino soothed.

Shikamaru's head popped back into the room with a glare, Ino smiled nervously, "Except you, dear." He disappeared once again.

Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and sighed, telling Ino the scenario with 'Yuki' was tiring. Of course, Sakura chose to leave out the tiny detail that Yuki was actually Sasuke. So instead she told her the outline of what happened; Yuki was hiding from people and he thought he would be able to use Sakura as cover. She wasn't exactly keeping to the truth, but it wasn't far off.

"You know, Shikamaru was serious, he could rally the rest of the boys and kick Yuki out of the village." Ino reasoned, obviously happy with that idea.

_He would __try to kill them,_ Sakura thought. Sasuke could already use his Chidori, Kami knows what else he could do. Sakura didn't doubt the skills of her friends, but she feared for their safety as she would any other time.

Sakura smiled, "He's leaving in a couple of days any way."

Ino nodded, "Do you know who he was hiding from?"

"No, he never brought it up." Sakura lied, just stopping her hand from brushing her hair back. She hated lying to Ino.

"You don't think it was the Akatsuki, do you?"

"If it were, they would have found him already."

"Yeah, too bad they weren't looking for him then. You can stay here as long as you like, ne?"

Sakura smiled, genuine gratitude spread across her face, "Thanks, Ino."

When Ino had left and the house became quiet, Sakura turned on the small light. She sat up and rubbed her hands down her face.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She asked no one in particular.

Through the years, Sakura had refused to feel pity for herself since Sasuke first left. She chose to be strong and suck it up, but now the years of sucking up seemed to back fire on her. All different thoughts ran through her head, she wondered if it was a game for Sasuke, to see how long it would take for her to admit she loved him. Or were all the nice deeds he did for her have no meaning at all?

For once, in a very long time, Sakura allowed herself to cry.

::XxX::

A bang awoke Sasuke from his sleep, his sharp ears caught the sound of wood chips falling to the floor. He sprinted from the bedroom hastily.

_She's back,_ he thought, excitement allowing him to run even faster on his four legs.

"Okay, what does she need?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't Sakura coming home, it was Yamanaka breaking in. The blonde threw a large bag from over her shoulder on the coffee table, then she picked up Naruto's orange sash and shoved it in.

"Oh, hey little kitty!" She leaned down and pet Sasuke on the head, "Be sure to claw Yuki if he goes anywhere near this apartment, aim for his stupid face, if you will."

Sasuke watched her from the sofa as she rushed around the apartment picking up clothes, toiletries and basic necessities. His stomach twisted, Sakura wouldn't come back. She would only return when he was gone.

"Which kimono is she wearing?" He heard Ino muse from the bedroom. Sasuke, with nothing else to do, made his way to where Yamanaka was standing in front of Sakura's closet.

The blonde dug into her pocket and retrieved her phone, quickly dialled a number and waited. Sasuke jumped when he heard Sakura's muffled voice on the other end.

"_Ino?"_

"Yeah, I'm at your apartment, what were you planning on wearing tonight?"

"_...You're in my home?"_

"Duh, you're staying at mine till _he_ leaves."

Sasuke's ears flattened over the top of his head as he listened, Sakura sounded tired and her voice croaked.

"_Is...is the cat there?"_

Sasuke leaped behind the foot of Sakura's bed as Ino turned around, "I don't think so, I left the front door open so he probably scattered."

Sakura sighed, _"Just pick anything for me."_

"Sure, I've got the white one, that okay?"

"_Yeah, that's fine. Ino, make sure...make sure the cat has food."_

"Gotcha." Ino hung up.

A few minutes passed as she gathered a few other stuff and as Sakura requested, she laid out food in a bowl. Then she left, closing the battered apartment door behind her.

Sasuke leaned against the bed and looked around the room at the mess Yamanaka had left. If Sasuke were someone else, he would have thrown around bits of furniture in a rage for lack of nothing better to do. His mind was in turmoil, maybe the old hag was right, Sakura couldn't love him any more. He wanted to attack something, break it into pieces but at the same time he wanted to do good, to restrain himself. With a glance at the messed up drawers, Sasuke headed to the kitchen with the intent to turn the apartment back to what it once looked like before Yamanaka barreled in.

He stopped short upon reaching the living room, a new scent swirled around him. He noticed the vase Sakura treasured on a table, it was filled with flowers. The blonde must have put them there, Sasuke had never noticed their existence until now. There was a multitude of colors in the vase, Sasuke had no idea what any of them meant, he would bet Yamanaka did. But then his nose grew accustomed to the different scents in mere minutes except a spot of white intrigued him. Sasuke stalked closer, his tail swishing warily, then he halted. In the middle of the bouquet, nearly hidden underneath a batch of large pink flowers, was a single white flower. A Daffodil.

Sasuke pounced on the orange sash lying on the sofa.

::XxX::

"Come on, you can do this!" Ino gave an almighty heave and finally the under layer of her kimono pulled over her hips.

Sakura giggled from her place on Ino's bed, "Well pig, I'm glad to see your meeting your required amount of protein per day."

"Shut up, forehead." Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura loosened her obi just the slightest bit as it was tight when she sat down, Ino had chosen her white kimono, beautiful green and pink embroidery decorated it. It was not her favourite one, her favourite was a red with white flowers that Kakashi had bought her after missing two birthdays. She had forgiven him instantly.

"Ino, hurry up," Shikamaru called from downstairs, "Choji is already eating the food."

"Go ahead," She called back, "I'm just putting my shoes on."

Sakura shook her head at Ino's blatant lie, she wasn't even half ready. Sakura was tucking strands of hair from her up do when a hard knock sounded at Ino's front door. Ino looked up from her place on the floor where she was organising the layers of her kimono.

"Well, you can't expect me to get it." Ino motioned down at her state of dress.

Sakura rolled her eyes and bounded down the stairs as the knocking started again. She gathered her patience and swung the door open.

_Oh. _

A simple gray kimono over a white under layer, an orange sash slung over his chest and a blush to add damage to her heart.

"Let's go."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her from Ino's door step into the sunset streaked streets of Konoha. There was a jutsu to cover his features, but it was not his usual one. There was minimal difference to him; he had pulled his spikes into a pony tail and his eyes were lighter, but that was it, he did not look like Yuki at all.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura stuttered, nearly tripping once or twice.

"Naruto's birthday." He answered.

"You can't do this," Sakura snatched her hand from his, "You can't just pretend like nothing happened."

"Why?" He shot back.

"B-because you just can't! It doesn't work that way." A few villagers had stopped to watch their quarrel.

"Then what way does it work?"

"I don't know!" She covered her face with her hands, "God, Sasuke, why can't just you understand?"

"...I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes widened, she lowered her hands from her face. Was she hearing right?

"I didn't mean to hurt you when I left. I thought I was protecting you. I didn't choose to stay with you because I thought you still loved me," Sasuke looked away, embarrassed, "I knew you liked animals so...I never intended for you to find out."

Sasuke was blushing again, like he had been at Ino's front door. She could tell he was embarrassed, telling her the truth and apologizing above all other things. She had misunderstood him. He...if he was telling the truth, then he didn't use her at all.

"Go to Naruto's party with me, please." He said, refusing to look at her.

Sakura was awe-struck, she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Uchiha Sasuke was asking her on a date. A couple of days before he left he was asking her on a date. If she had the courage to slap him and kiss him at the same time, she would. Her heart was racing as she took his hand.

"Okay." She whispered with a smile.

Sasuke looked bewildered, as if he had expected her to refuse. Then he smirked and walked with her to Naruto's party, hand in hand.

::XxX::

Sasuke instantly regretted his decision. Not only had Sakura been snatched from his side by an unknown guest, the music hurt his ears and the boy who always wore green was drunkenly explaining to him why he thought Sakura was attractive. Sasuke shoved his red face away and the boy collapsed, his face connecting with a large woman who promptly slapped him.

Sasuke moved away from the commotion and found a vacant seat. He scanned the building for Sakura, but the crowds of people blocked his view. Upon entering the one-story building, Sasuke had been in a state of utter disbelief. Everyone had worn the orange sash, even Yamanaka, though her protests could be heard over the music. Lanterns lined the walls and the basic birthday decorations were strewn about the room, the large birthday cake on a table of food made Sasuke's jaw drop.

Finally, Sasuke spotted Sakura. She was directly across from him, through the bodies of people dancing. She spoke to Hyuga and the girl with the buns in her hair, she was laughing at something Hyuga had said. Sasuke felt a spike of jealousy in him. No, he couldn't possibly get jealous. The Hyuga boy held her glass as she straightened her obi.

Sasuke was at her side in an instant. He took the glass from Hyuga and presented it to a surprised Sakura.

"Oh, Yuki! I was about to come and find you."

Sasuke ignored the glare he received from Hyuga, instead he laid a hand on the small of Sakura's back and led her away.

"If he could get any more angry I swear he'd pop a vein." Sakura muttered, noticing Neji's dark aura.

"That wouldn't be too unfortunate." Sasuke commented dryly.

Sakura laughed which made him smile, he was being completely honest.

"No one has been suspicious, have they?" Sakura leaned forward to whisper.

Sasuke shook his head, so far everyone had been oblivious to his looks. Sakura had been paranoid about people noticing, but he only needed to avoid a select few who might notice his resemblance, other than that he was free to talk to anyone without suspicion. If he wanted to talk to anyone, that is.

"Okay, just another hour and we can go home." She grinned, knowing he would keenly agree.

"Sakura-chan, I do believe you owe me a dance." Kakashi purred against Sakura's ear.

Sakura gasped and backed away with her hands up, "Not after last time, pervert."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi over the top of Sakura's head but the older man's eyes crinkles at the sides as he laughed.

"Don't think that I won't grab that microphone over there and read my book out loud."

Sakura growled, "Grope me again, and-"

"-You'll beat me to a pulp, I know." Kakashi grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Sasuke, who was still glaring dangerously.

_Dammit, I just got her._

It was a fast song that played, Kakashi spun Sakura and she giggled with glee as he did so. Sasuke still felt that stab of jealousy but he tamed it enough to stop him from doing something unreasonable. He saw Naruto dip the Hyuga girl dramatically, throwing his head back and trying to serenade her. He averted his gaze quickly.

Many girls asked him to dance, he turned them away. Sasuke had never danced in his life. He had seen others dance at festivals, the view from his old apartment let him see that much. But he did remember his father and mother dancing, only once, at a gathering in the winter. His father had seemed vulnerable at that time, like his mother's hold on him made him weak. The memory vanished as he saw Kakashi pinch Sakura somewhere he didn't like.

Sasuke stood up, he pushed through the crowd of dancers to stand menacingly behind Kakashi.

"This is where I exit." He said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The music changed. Sasuke turned with the intent to seat himself at a table but Sakura grabbed the sleeve of his kimono.

"Sasuke, dance with me."

"I can't-"

"I'll teach you." She interrupted him.

She smiled and Sasuke felt himself relax, he allowed her to pull him toward her and set his hands where they should be.

"This is called the slow dance." She explained as she lay her hand in his.

"Hn."

Her hand was warm compared to his cool skin, as was her waist where his other hand lay. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the music, he swayed as Sakura instructed him and listened to her breathing. He felt it again, the unfamiliar sensation that made his hands sweat and his stomach clench.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when Sakura laid her head on his chest with a sigh. He wanted to say something but no words came out. He decided to follow her actions and rest his cheek upon her head. Sasuke felt...whole. He didn't want to move from Sakura's side, she accepted him for all his many faults and _loved_ him. The day he arrived back in Konoha seemed a lifetime away, when he and Sakura were wary around each other. The month they had spent together changed everything, he didn't simply want Sakura's presence, he needed it. The Akatsuki expected him to attack Konoha with him, but how could he when this was Sakura's home?

He belonged here, with Sakura. It didn't matter if it was Konoha or some other village she wanted to live in, he would follow her wherever she went and keep her safe.

"_Who's that guy dancing with Sakura-chan?_" A male voice bellowed from the other end of the room.

Sakura jerked her head up and peeked behind Sasuke's arm, Sasuke turned and saw with horror that Naruto was making his way towards them.

"Shit." Sakura grabbed him and hauled him into a busier section of the room.

When Naruto had stopped searching for Sakura they both fought their way out of the circle of people. Sakura straightened her kimono.

"Can he not let me enjoy one moment." He heard her mumble.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

A blush spread across Sakura's cheeks, she cleared her throat, "You dance good."

"Thank you."

Sakura gave him a wary glance, it wasn't often he was polite. Nevertheless she took his hand and lead him to the birthday cake.

::XxX::

Sasuke, with great difficulty, opened the door to the apartment successfully not waking Sakura. He shut the door gently behind him with his foot. It had not been an hour after dancing that they headed home like Sakura had said, Yamanaka refused to let her go and convinced her to stay just a few more minutes. Minutes turned into hours and Sasuke did not get the chance to dance with Sakura again. It amazed him that she had so many friends, she spoke to everyone at the party, leaving no guest without a social interaction. However it was a pain for him as he trailed after her throughout the room. He made the mistake of having a fleeting conversation with Tsunade, when he turned to once again follow Sakura she was gone. Sasuke found her outside, asleep, on a wooden bench.

When he arrived in the bedroom, Sasuke lay her on the bed, she sighed when her head met the pillow but otherwise remained in a deep sleep. He quietly exited the room and set about collecting his things. He was leaving, a day before his month was up he had decided to waste no time. Sasuke needed to end a problem, he needed all the time he could get.

Once he had a bag with the bare necessities, he entered Sakura's bedroom. Sasuke swallowed, a sick feeling gathered in his stomach as he was once again going to leave her. He bent forward so as his forehead tentatively touched hers.

_I love you, Sakura._

::XxX::

**A Daffodil. Do you remember yet? Sasuke in the hospital, Sakura giving him a flower. Yes, I'm so original. This was finished due to my consumption of caffeine. Go team caffeine!**

_Review!_


	18. Welcome

Welcome

Naruto rubbed a hand down his face, "So he was…he was in your apartment. This whole month."

Sakura nibbled her bottom lip and nodded weakly. She hadn't planned on telling Naruto, in fact she had tried her hardest not to, but the words had burst from her mouth before she could stop herself. It had been two days since Sasuke had left and Sakura never once wavered from her routine of going to work, she filled the time in between by completing paper work at an alarming rate. It stopped her thinking of him, she knew if she gave herself a spare moment she wouldn't be able to breathe over the pounding of her heart and shaking fingers.

Naruto, concerned about her work load and refusal to go to lunch with him, had visited her that morning to ask how she was feeling. Sakura was pretty sure he wasn't expecting a sob to escape her and receive the full story of how Sasuke had been staying with her the whole month and was a temporary cat.

She looked at him now, every few seconds he would frown and open his mouth to say something but then massage his temples, thinking about what his next words would be.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" His voice cracked with hurt.

"I couldn't, if the village found out-"

"I wouldn't have told any one!"

"I'm not saying you would have, I was worried in case a fight broke out. I thought I was doing the right thing." Sakura sighed and slumped into her chair, a headache was settling between her temples.

Again, Naruto opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut, he peered closely at Sakura and she fidgeted under his gaze. He too sighed and sat beside her.

"What…what was he like?" He asked.

"Still an ass."

They both chuckled quietly.

Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, "He was…difficult to begin with. I threatened to kick him out a few times, but he kept coming back. We just…got used to each other being there."

Naruto was quiet but then he shifted the arm Sakura was resting on to put it around her shoulders. Sakura felt the lump in her throat and hid her face in Naruto's side.

"He had to leave because Tsunade felt he was a threat, but he changed…he wouldn't have-"

Her hands shook with the force of refusing to cry. But the first tear rolled down her cheek and was then followed by others.

::XxX::

Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other. He was not accustomed waiting for a person to appear as he would usually go to them, but this was Madara, he had to play this right.

Sasuke had a plan. One he hoped would work. He knew about Madara's plan to use him to defeat Konoha, he had followed him knowing the result would be what he had been wanting since a child, but circumstances had changed. Konoha was Sakura's home. Therefore, it was to remain standing.

Sasuke felt a horrible sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, if he should fail in stopping Madara she would be in danger. Even more than she is now. He wouldn't come back to her, the outcome of this fight would be either he is killed by Madara, or he wins and dies from his wounds. Sasuke had calculated no other outcome. His heart hung heavy when he thought about never seeing Sakura again. When staying with Sakura, Sasuke was happy. He'd laughed, more than once, at her trips on discarded clothes and frustrated ruffles of hair. She was positive and kind and selfless. Sasuke was thankful for the time he had spent with her.

The air changed, it grew heavy under a weight Sasuke couldn't sense or see. Madara strolled out from behind a tree, his gloves leisurely stroking the bark.

"Sasuke," He said cheerfully, "Wonderful to see you."

"Madara-"

"Yes, I know, 'cut the crap'. I'm aware of why you're here, I'm also aware that one of us will skip away from this. And we both know, you don't skip."

Sasuke fought to keep from rolling his eyes. He had suffered through Madara's stupid comments for a long while, and hearing them made Sasuke disbelieve the man was once an Uchiha.

"But they are _your_ outcomes. See, I have different ones. Sasuke, whatever happened to those scrolls?"

Sasuke refused to show any expression that Madara may prey on, "What scrolls, Madara?"

"Why, the scrolls from Konoha. You stole them, didn't you? ANBU are out on the hunt for the traitor Uchiha." Madara droned.

To his right, Sasuke heard the rustling of paper. He searched for the source of the sound but found nothing, he heard it again and instead of looking on the ground, he looked up into the trees. Peeking out from one of the branches was the woman who had cursed him, with three old scrolls clutched under her arm.

Sasuke's eyes widened, betraying his vow to himself to not show emotion. Konoha believed he had stolen the scrolls and had sent ANBU after him. His plan wasn't working out as he'd hoped.

"My third outcome, Sasuke, is that the ANBU will brutally murder you for all you crimes and conspiracies against their village, while I watch up in that tree over there." Madara pointed behind Sasuke but he didn't turn to look.

Sasuke swore in his head. He wouldn't be able to fight Madara and at the same time convince ANBU he hadn't stole the scrolls. Sasuke glared at the woman in the tree, she waved and disappeared from sight. Sasuke was ready to be rid of Madara, his heart beat rapidly and his chakra whirled around him, waiting to be put to good use.

However, once Sasuke had taken his stance to run towards Madara, another person had appeared. Sasuke gritted his teeth and curled his upper lip, he was tiring of the distractions. Kabuto placed himself between Madara and Sasuke, making a sort of triangle shape so as to not be too close to either one of them.

"Madara, I can take it from here." Snarled Kabuto.

"Really? But you look so out of breath, Kabuto-san." Madara folded his arms in front of him and rocked on his heels.

"I'm well enough to take out this pest," He growled in reply, "He deserves to die by my hand and-"

"Such a drama queen." Madara whispered, "Fine, but don't touch his face."

The warning hung in the air after Madara had vanished. Sasuke swore again, his original plan was now useless.

"Killing you, Sasuke, will be a great achievement." Purred Kabuto, "It'll be even more so when Sakura-chan arrives in, say about, a couple of hours?"

Sasuke's mouth dropped slightly open in realisation. Of course they'd send Sakura with the ANBU, they would need a medic and someone who knew his fighting style. Fuck.

Kabuto had begun to say something else but Sasuke heard nothing, after his realisation he rushed forward, grabbing his kunai and hurtling them towards Kabuto.

::XxX::

"I'm afraid it doesn't end here Sakura." Tsunade said uncomfortably.

Sakura frowned in confusion. She was sitting in the Hokage's office on a little seat by the wall. Her tea had been set down on a coffee table before her, Tsunade had the strategic mind to put Sakura in a calming environment before she delivered bad news. Which was why Sakura had not touched her tea, but instead focussed intently on Tsunade and held her breath.

"Scrolls are missing from the library. Important scrolls. A witness has finally come forward and identified the thief as Sasuke, albeit the woman was terrified to tell us."

Sakura was shocked, "Why would he-he couldn't have, we stopped going to the library because we had searched all of the scrolls-"

"The scrolls contained information on our defences and alliances; they had nothing to do with his…problem."

Sakura slowly turned her gaze to the tea cup, her breathe hitched with disbelief.

"Kakashi and I believe he has returned to the Akatsuki with these scrolls, we therefore have no choice, we must go after him."

Sakura tugged her fingers through her hair, she tried to speak but her throat constricted. He betrayed the village, even after being with her for so long.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama." She said, knowing the fault lay with her.

Tsunade laid a comforting but firm hand on Sakura's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, and I doubt Uchiha had this planned from the start."

Sakura was still shocked, her mind was spinning like a hurricane but still she asked, "Has ANBU been dispatched?"

"They're ready to go…when you are."

Sakura's eyes darted to stare at Tsunade, "What?"

"You've been training with Uchiha, you know his strengths and limitations, his fighting style and weak points. No other person has knowledge of how he fights, and I don't want them to go in blind."

"Naruto has fought with him, he would-"

"Unleash the Nine-Tails? I'm trying to avoid a catastrophe like that; you're our advantage and top medic. If Uchiha decides he doesn't like being captured, then those men out there are going to need a medic who knows what she's doing."

Sakura let out a withered breath, "The captain?"

"Neji Hyuga."

"What about…how are we to bring him back?"

"Alive…or dead, depending on the circumstances." Tsunade took a tight hold of Sakura's shoulders, "It's not easy, I know, but you can't let your feelings get in the way of what has to be done."

Sakura nodded while still in a trance. She hadn't snapped out of it even while she walked back to her apartment, but upon entering her home she was struck with the scent of Sasuke again, like she had been every morning waking up. It would only take her a few minutes to get packed, but it would take longer for her to fully comprehend what was happening. She felt horrible, betrayed and stupid. Sakura leaned against her front door and slowly slid down to sit with her knees pressed against her chest. If she could stay in that position, she would have. For a long time Sakura sat there and stared at her living room. The image of Sasuke sleeping on her sofa that first night flashed through her head, she remembered his feat had been dangling off the end because he was much too tall.

"Idiot," She said to herself, "Idiot," She said again, this time to Sasuke, wherever he was.

::XxX::

The ANBU team ran in silence, as did Neji, so Sakura had a running commentary in her head about the conversations she had had with Sasuke. She tried to pick up comments that would have given her a hint to what he had been planning to do but she found nothing. They had rarely talked about his intentions with Konoha. Maybe she should have pressed more.

They had been travelling for a day at high speed with a rest stop a few hours back. In any other mission they wouldn't have taken a rest until nightfall, but if they were to fight against Sasuke, the shinobi needed all the preparation they could get. During that rest Sakura told them of Sasuke's fighting style; his speed, his favourite combat moves, some of them she had taught him herself which many of the ANBU disapproved of. That was the end of any conversation after that, many of them had entered a zone where they were planning their own moves and how to use them against Sasuke.

Although, none of them, not even Sakura, could have predicted what happened next. Instead of finding Sasuke's chakra signature, they found Kabuto's. Neji halted the team and hushed them. Some were looking at each other in curiosity and some in nervousness, Sakura felt the same. They were not prepared to fight Kabuto, none of them were, their minds had been set on Sasuke.

"Sakura." Neji called, Sakura hurried over beside him.

"Why is Kabuto here?"

"He's been after Sasuke's head for a while now," She explained, "Both of them have been wanting to kill the other but I never asked why."

"Maybe Uchiha has grown tired of Kabuto's failed plans and ideas." Neji looked around at the ANBU gathered, "Kabuto may have already done the job for us. But we cannot let him escape."

Sakura ignored that first part. Not because she didn't _want_ to believe it, but because she didn't believe it at all. The thought of Kabuto besting Sasuke was laughable. She reminded Neji that two of them could still be alive and that the team were not prepared for it.

"I can only sense Kabuto's chakra," Neji's white eyes darted to his left, "He's making his way for us."

They took off towards Kabuto, hoping on their way they would find a good clearing that would be suitable for a fight. Sakura placed herself at the back of the group. She was a medic, if she was needed she would do her job but then take cover again when she was not. The team relied on her to stay alive. As much as she detested not being able to get in a few hits with Kabuto. Neji began to shout behind him, informing the group of some tactics they may use and relaying what knowledge he had of Kabuto.

Neji was interrupted however when Kabuto landed hard onto the ground, bending his knees to support his weight. He was beaten bloody, slices to his skin could be seen and a bone appeared to be sticking out of place on his shoulder. Sakura analysed his damage, the cuts to his skin swooped upward to the left, many of them centred on the soft flesh of the chest and biceps. It was the work of Sasuke. Sakura was about to tell Neji this but beside Kabuto appeared five unfamiliar men.

"Now," Kabuto wheezed, "This will take short work to be rid of you all." He gave a crooked smile and lazily pointed to Sakura, "Except you, of course, I have something else especially for you."

The words were barely out of Kabuto's mouth when Neji had sped forward, followed by the others. Sakura stayed where she was, she was ready pounce when she was needed. So as not to be useless for a while, she placed herself on a tree branch and surveyed from above, she through shurikens and kunai to distract the unfamiliar men momentarily which gave the ANBU a chance to strike. Only ten minutes had gone by when the first deadly hit was delivered to their own team. Then another and another, her comrades were dropping like flies.

Sakura swooped down from the branch at high speed and darted forward, bursting through bushes, she came to a halt. Neji, bleeding and battered, was barely fighting off the advances from Kabuto and his followers. Three of their own ANBU lay unconscious on the ground, the gallons of blood pouring from limbs and organs kicked Sakura's brain into overdrive as she hurried toward the nearest body to her. She frantically tore at clothing and began to heal, trying her hardest to focus her chakra but Neji's intake of breath and thud as he hit the ground grabbed her horrified attention. She watched as many of the ANBU attacked and were thrown back, Kabuto bat them away as did his followers.

_Just focus!_

Her head shot up, she could sense it. Sasuke's chakra, closer and closer it came. Sakura helped the Shinobi she had been healing into a standing position and motioned for him to go help his team. Dropping to her knees beside Neji's head, her palms glowed bright as she set to work.

"Neji, he's coming," She panted, "I can sense his chakra. It's getting close-"

"I know, I can feel it too. We need to retreat, we are outmatched." He wheezed.

"I'm strong, Neji, but not strong enough to carry twenty men on my back while trying to outrun Kabuto and Sasuke."

Neji's brows drew together. Sakura saw at that moment Hyuga Neji was at a loss at what to do in this situation. But she had a plan, it had been in her mind when the first of their team had dropped.

"Sakura-san…"

Sakura nodded, "I'll buy you some time. There are still two unconscious so they need to be carried and head North West. Sasuke's coming from the South, I'll lead Kabuto to the East and it might be enough to distract them both."

Neji hesitated in agreeing with her, they were not particularly close friends but Sakura suspected that he respected her as she respected him. As another painful scream erupted behind them, Neji sat up and let out a wince as he tried to ignore the pain.

Sakura wasted no time in twisting around and propelling her body forward to Kabuto, adrenaline spurred through her veins as her whole body surged with chakra needing to be released. She was upon Kabuto before he registered her change from medic to combatant, she used this advantage and swung her fist to his painful-looking shoulder, his lung area and then delivered a kick to his chest, breaking off his fight with two shinobi. He was thrown back into the air and she heard Neji call the ANBU back to retreat. Kabuto's followers were keen to run after them but she determined from their large body sizes, they would not easily catch up to Neji. Sakura transferred all of her chakra to her legs and set off East as she had planned.

She was confident that if she kept up her running pace, she would maintain a couple of miles between herself and Kabuto when he was able to chase after her. But to keep a distance from Sasuke…she wasn't so sure of herself. He was too quick, she'd witnessed his speed first-hand and if he cornered her off, she'd be at Kabuto's mercy. She _had_ to assume he would team up with Kabuto, she couldn't take any chances and hope that he might aid her only to be greatly disappointed and end up dead. Not only that, if she did have these hopes and trusted him, she would put Neji and their team in danger. Knowing this, her legs pushed harder against the ground, shooting pains scored up her legs but she ignored them. She had to get as far away as possible.

A few minutes later, another chakra presence caught up with Kabuto's. She recognised it as Sasuke's, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, this was it, she had to try harder, run faster and if she was captured…she had to fight her way through it all.

Suddenly, Kabuto and Sasuke's chakra were threw off her course, they veered to the right while she still ran straight. Was this a plan? Were they rounding her up?

Sakura chanced a look behind her as she kept on running and she saw that Sasuke, rigid and stony-faced, battling Kabuto ferociously before they disappeared into a thick patch of forest. Immediately, Sakura halted and heaved ragged breaths. No, it couldn't be. Her luck wasn't _that_ spontaneous. She thought that for a moment, she was not being chased by Kabuto nor Sasuke and Neji could get away safely. But then it hit her, Sasuke, she needed to help him. He was fighting Kabuto for her.

She set off running again, this time towards them. Sasuke was aiding Konoha by doing this. Sakura jumped over a small river. He could come back by doing this. Her hair whipped behind her and her ears whistled as the wind flew past her.

As she dropped into a clearing she saw Sasuke raining down blows on Kabuto with kunai clutched tight into his fists. The attacks were so fast that all Kabuto could do was block and leap back out of reach, his cloak ripped into shreds as were his hands from blocking.

Sakura sprinted to Sasuke's side and checked for wounds with her keen eye. Sasuke's head whipped around towards her and his eyes widened then a frown followed immediately after.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"Oh, for once will you just let me help you, Sasuke." She said, waving her hand to shut him up.

Sakura guessed he would have argued further had Kabuto not gave a furious yell and charged towards them, his face contorted with rage. Sasuke made a move to attack first but Sakura knew, with the speed Kabuto was attacking and how unclear his mind must be, her fighting style would be much better suited. She sprinted forward, dirt lifting up behind her feet, she drew her arm back and, like before, threw a direct hit into Kabuto's chest. His mind was so distorted with fury that he had no intention of defending himself, but instead he focused on attacking. Sakura's brute force surprised him and his body nearly wrapped itself around her arm. For a second, his face was inches from her own. She could see stress wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, the manic gleam in his eyes had dulled in worry and defeat. However he was propelled back hundreds of feet a moment later, rolling and tumbling at high speed across grass and crashing into trees.

Sakura turned to Sasuke to tell him that detaining Kabuto would be a better choice in killing him, as his fighting spirit had somewhat diminished, but Sasuke had already disappeared to where Kabuto lay motionless.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

But Sakura saw Sasuke was already upon Kabuto, he wrenched Kabuto half way up from the ground so to see his face. Sasuke's mouth was set in a straight line, his jaw locked and his eyes narrowed in ferocious anger.

"Sasuke, think how much information he has!" Sakura shouted again, almost pleading. She pushed her legs to run faster. "Please just wait!"

For a brief moment, Sakura didn't think Sasuke would listen to her. Even at the closing distance between them she could see his fist turning a frightening shade of blue from the tightness at which he held Kabuto's collar. But eventually, he loosened his grip and settled for placing his boot on Kabuto's stomach and crossing his arms.

Sakura came to a stop beside him, shifting her eyes between the two men warily. She knew this went against Sasuke's nature, and she understood it took more of his strength to let Kabuto live than to win a fight against him. So for that she placed her hand onto his arm in a comforting manner and smiled.

"Sometimes you've just got to look at the bigger picture. The information he has…"

"I know." He replied, "Remember to tell Naruto that when we get back."

Despite the scratches and pains Sakura's body had been put through in the past hour, she chuckled. Yes, he would come back. Her chuckle turned into laughter, crazy though it may sound, she was thankful Sasuke had been turned into a cat. If not, they would never have found one another again. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed, he smiled and looked to the ground, almost as if he was trying to hide it.

Sakura was just about to tease him for it when Kabuto's arm flew out and knocked Sasuke's leg away from him. Sasuke and Sakura were both momentarily startled, but before Sakura could tell herself to restrain Kabuto a kunai sliced deep into her abdomen. Her breath hitched and her body froze, in what seemed like a lifetime she started to fall to the ground. In that period of time, she watched Sasuke's hand light up with electricity, then his whole arm and body. She could hear the high-pitched sparking as if it were through a thick wall and the light of it was somewhat blurred, Sakura would have laughed if she could because Sasuke resembled a very tall lantern.

Sasuke grasped Kabuto's head in one hand and every electric shock travelled from Sasuke's body into Kabuto's. Kabuto's eyes widened but then, in an instant, he exploded. His body had disappeared, all that remained were pieces of muscle and tattered fragments of bone. Sakura finally hit the ground, she could feel the warmth of her own blood and Kabuto's on her skin. She wanted to life her hand and wipe the droplets of blood on her face away however her arm was numb. As was the rest of her body. She could tell from these symptoms Kabuto had successfully hit an organ and she was losing blood fast. Nice going, Kabuto.

Sasuke's face appeared above, casting a shadow over her. He was trembling as he cupped her face with a hand and placed the other near her wound. She wanted to tell him to calm down and listen to her, she could tell him exactly how to bind it. Alas, she could not, she was due to faint at any moment. Sakura wasn't scared, she had been in a similar situation quite a few times. Well, not quite as drastic as this one but about the same.

Suddenly, a pressure had been applied to her ribcage. She slowly looked down and saw Sasuke's hand placed below her chest. It shone blue, not with electricity but with chakra. The pressure grew heavier and heavier and then, like a burst damn, Sasuke's chakra collided with her own. She felt its presence better than hers, it spread throughout her body, spiralling and dancing with her chakra.

She felt amazing! She was utterly buzzed and intoxicated with energy. If the cut on her abdomen felt painful before, it was nothing more than a paper cut now. She immediately set to work on healing the damage, while she did so her chakra illuminated her hand like a torch. She could light up a whole cave if needed. A hand was placed beside her ear which distracted her from her bewilderment.

Sasuke appeared more beaten than she'd ever seen him, the amount of chakra he transferred to her must have been all he had save for a small amount to keep him awake. Sakura tried to see his face, but he hid it from her like before. It was not a smile he was hiding, it was Kabuto's blood dripping from his face.

In mere minutes her wound was healed, she had enough energy to shoot up and run back to Konoha and arrive there in _hours._ Was this what Sasuke felt every day? Enough energy and adrenaline to run through days without stopping, to fight an entire army in one breath? How…tiring.

Instead of doing all those things, she sat up slowly, leaning on one hand and using the other to gently pull his arm toward her. He succumbed to her tiny gestures and moved his head ever so slightly in her direction. He was out of breath, and Sakura would bet it took a lot for him to keep sitting up. She ripped the material from one of the pockets on her pants with the intent to use it as a cloth. Carefully, she turned Sasuke to face her and pushed his hair back from his blood stained face. Some strands had stuck to the blood but she pried them away. Wiping the blood away didn't take long, but encouraging Sasuke to look at her was a different matter.

"Sasuke, why won't you look at me?"

"Information. It's gone because I killed him." He answered immediately, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because you were saving both of us." She corrected him, "It was my mistake for getting distracted."

His black eyes shifted to look at her, he didn't believe her, which was for certain. However he was wrong if he thought she would let him feel guilty about Kabuto, if anyone were to kill him, Sasuke had every right. She would assure him of that every day. They would get information some other way, maybe next year, since Sasuke would be coming back to Konoha with her.

She smiled and stroked his hair, he gave her a confused look but she didn't explain herself. She stood and helped Sasuke to do so, but gasped when she look at his clothes, every inch was covered with blood. She wrinkled her nose as some of it had rubbed off on her and decided she would take him to a nearby river to wash. She supported nearly all of his weight as they set off at a slow pace, even with chakra bursting from her she patiently guided Sasuke through the trees.

As they walked, Sakura's mind wandered back to when she had laughed before being wounded. She couldn't imagine what would have happened to Sasuke had Ino not found him and brought him home. A death warrant would forever be upon Sasuke's head and in a few years, an ANBU would have finally killed him. Sakura shook her head to get rid of those horrible thoughts and pressed herself closer to Sasuke in worry that he might disappear and she had been dreaming. They arrived at the small river shortly after Sakura's worried thoughts.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke said, his breath heavy.

"You have blood all over you, in case you haven't noticed. It's going to harden and smell all the way home if it isn't washed." She explained.

Sasuke eyebrow shot up, "It's cold." He said, gesturing to the river.

Sakura confident expression vanished. Damn, she forgot. She threw her head back onto Sasuke's arm around her neck and sighed.

"You're going to have to _change_." She said.

He nodded in understanding. It would be much easier if he were a cat, Sakura could run back to Konoha without hauling a tired human Sasuke behind her.

They both shuffled to the river edge and kneeled down. "Do you want me to keep a hold of you?" She asked.

"No." Sasuke mouth turned into a frown and she realised she had hit his ego with a hard slap.

She snorted and let him go as he put his legs into the water, took a breath, then submerged his whole body in from the neck down.

"If your little cat body is swept away with the current, I will save you when I'm done laughing. Just a warning that there might be a delay in your rescue." She lay belly down on the grass and drew shapes in the water.

"Thank you for your consideration." He retorted, "I'll remind you that you will be saving me with _my_ chakra."

"Of course, but it will still be_ your_ chakra laughing its little head off." She grinned.

Sasuke pulled himself closer to the edge where she lay, "I expect to have it returned."

"Is that so? I don't know, I'm feeling pretty good right now, I might hold onto it for a while."

Sasuke shrugged, "You can have it for as long as you like."

"Thank you, I think I will. You know this means I have to keep you in my sight at all times in case I decide to give it back?"

"I understand," He smirked, "It's a precaution, nothing more."

"Exactly." Sakura smacked her lips together to keep herself from smiling, however she let herself do so when Sasuke did the same.

Then a thought occurred to Sakura. They shouldn't even be having a conversation right now, Sasuke should have turned into a cat. Sasuke caught onto Sakura's puzzling look and glanced down at his body, some of the blood had lifted from his clothes and was drifting away but other than that nothing else had changed.

Sakura opened her mouth then shut it again, she didn't know what to say. Was this a trick? Were they being fooled into having hope?

"Where the hell is that old woman when you need her?" Sakura asked no one in particular while standing up.

Sasuke lifted himself out of the water and stood, soaked, beside her. They remained silent for a few seconds but no one appeared. Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

"Are you…healed?"

Sasuke gave one last look around for anyone standing behind a tree then faced her. Once again they fell into silence before Sakura gave a disbelieving laugh.

Sakura lifted a hand to her mouth, "Holy shi-"

Sakura gave a yelp as Sasuke lifted her off her feet, his arms wrapped round her hips and his face pressed into her neck. When Sakura had recovered from the shock the cold water soaking through her own clothes and Sasuke was quite literally squeezing Sakura, she cradled his head and grinned into his hair despite the slight smell of blood.

"Uh, Sasuke?" She mumbled against his hair.

"Hn?"

"This doesn't solve the problem of how we're getting home."

Sasuke pulled his face away from her neck, at a loss for what to do.

"Well, I guess I could give _some_ of it back and hold onto the rest." Sakura offered.

He gazed up at her, "That is a good idea."

Sasuke set her down but didn't move away, which Sakura noted. He remained close to her. From a short distance away she heard the rustling of paper. Sakura turned her head curiously and locked gazed with the old woman who had cursed Sasuke. She gave a gasp and Sasuke jumped in front of her, not that he could do much since Sakura had nearly all of his chakra.

"You need to calm down, Uchiha. I'm only returning the scrolls." She croaked as she closed the distance between them.

When she was less than two metres from them, Sakura took hold of Sasuke's shirt; she was ready to throw him backwards over her shoulder if this woman attacked. He'd be annoyed at her for it but at least he would be alive.

The woman held out one end of the scrolls and gestured for Sakura to take them. But when Sasuke reached out she snatched them back, "Not you. These are Konoha's documents, and you're still a criminal."

So Sakura took the scrolls in her arms and waited for the woman to explain herself. Instead she stood grinning at them, her excited gaze shifting between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke lost his patience before Sakura did, "Hag-"

"Such an awful name to call someone." She said.

"You cursed me." He growled.

"I _saved_ you. You think Madara would let you ruin his plans by going off on your own and destroying Konoha? You would have been sleeping beside a tree when he murdered you. And then her." She pointed to Sakura.

"How do you know-"

"Every old person is wise. Let's say I am _old_."

"You told me I needed to see myself, reflect or whatever."

"And you did it perfectly," She looked to Sakura, "With a little help of course. The second you stopped yourself from killing Kabuto, when you realised the benefits of keeping him outweighed your vengeance, that is when you 'curse' broke. As Sakura put it so delicately, 'looking at the bigger picture'."

Sakura held the scrolls tightly, "So that's it? He's okay now?"

"Yes, my dear."

"But why did you do it in the first place?" She asked.

"You're kidding, right? I'm going to go home, put my old feet up, and tell everyone that _I_ single-handedly fixed that mess." She gestured to Sasuke. She then looked away dreamily, "For the glory." She whispered.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with confused frowns, they turned back to ask the woman more questions but she had disappeared.

::XxX::

"Are you sure you don't want to stop at home first?"

"I'm sure."

"Not even for a shower or-"

"Sakura, we need to get this over with."

Sakura sighed, she was being selfish. She wanted them to go straight back to the apartment, have some food and television and a toasty warm blanket on the sofa. But Sasuke was right, they needed to go straight to Tsunade.

Upon meeting up with Neji and the team a few hours after their river discovery, Sasuke and Sakura had been fed and healed from all cuts and scratches in return for information. The ANBU were wary at first when they saw Sasuke, but after Sakura had assured them of their safety and told them of what happened, they were relatively welcoming-no, welcoming isn't the right word. Putting up with sounds about right.

It took them a day to get back to Konoha, it was night and the stars shone, reminding Sakura of Sasuke's lightening. Neji and the others had ran ahead to warn the Shinobi on guard to let them pass which gave Sasuke and Sakura the opportunity to take their time through the streets of Konoha.

"The council will want me to remain silent for a time." Sasuke said as they walked.

Sakura nodded, "You won't be allowed on any missions, or to see official documents, anything of that sort. But just for a while, maybe in a year they'll let you out."

Sasuke was silent for a while, then said, "They ordered the massacre of my family."

Sakura wasn't surprised by this, she had known for a while. This subject was delicate to Sasuke, he was entering the village he'd swore to destroy to avenge his family. She couldn't comprehend his feelings at that moment.

"I'm looking at the bigger picture," He continued, "The council keep this village alive."

Sakura could feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, Sasuke was giving up his life goal for the village. To protect it.

"The council…will answer for their crimes eventually. It's just a matter of waiting."

Sasuke gave a half-hearted smirk, "One of them will slip up, and I'll be there when they do."

"What about Madara? You said he disappeared."

"He doesn't have me anymore or Kabuto, he's vulnerable and after I tell the council about him, he'll be dead within a few years. Maybe the council will allow me to do it."

Sakura nodded, "Take me along with you this time. Naruto and I are missing all the good stuff." Sakura gently joked.

"Does Naruto…does he forgive me?"

"He'll come around, you know how he is. I'm pretty sure, at your trial, he'll beat me to the first spot on the bench."

Sasuke chuckled and she joined him. But Sasuke stopped abruptly, his eyes focussed on a bench before them. _The_ bench. The one Sakura was all too familiar with. Sakura took a deep breath and slipped her hand into Sasuke's, she slowly walked forward and sat down, he followed soon after. Their sides pressed closely against one another, providing the other warmth.

Both were hesitant to say anything. Sasuke was back, they hoped the council wouldn't be too hard on him and eventually he would be accepted back into the community through good deeds. But their relationship at that moment? Sakura had no clue.

"I shouldn't have left you on this bench." Sasuke said quietly, "It _is_ really cold, you got the flu because of me."

Sakura's snort shortly turned into quiet laughter, and then surprisingly, Sasuke laughed with her. It wasn't as loud as her own laugh nor as high. It was deep and rich, and completely addictive.

Sasuke moved his arm to rest on her shoulders, she instantly felt the warmth of his skin through the fabric and was thankful for it. She looked up at the stars, as did Sasuke, and gave a long sigh.

"Are you glad you were turned into a cat?" She asked.

"No."

Sakura gave a start, "What? Why?"

"Being a cat was annoying."

"But you would never have come here and met me again." She argued.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Sakura, then back to the sky, "I would have."

"Possibly, with a kunai in my chest."

"I wouldn't have killed you." He said, "I wouldn't."

Sakura stared at Sasuke's neck, he was still looking at the sky, and wondered if she had had enough impact on Sasuke when she was young, that he'd swore not to kill her. Maybe being annoying to Sasuke wasn't so…annoying after all.

"That makes me glad." She said. "Thank you."

Sasuke's fingers had started playing with the ends of her hair, she dared not to say anything, she didn't think he was even aware he was doing it. It was quite bizarre to be sitting beside Sasuke on the bench he had left her on years ago.

"Sasuke," Sakura gave a nervous smile, "Don't leave again, okay?"

Fingers stopped playing with her hair. Sasuke finally looked away from the sky to settle on the path in front of them.

"You have my chakra, I can't leave without that." He smirked.

"Good." Sakura gave a satisfied smile and crossed her legs, letting one leg rest on Sasuke's. "It's going to be different with everyone knowing you're here."

Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything. Sakura carried on, "Tsunade will arrange for another place where you can stay, and you'll be put under 24 hour watch by shinobi. I can visit if you want, I mean, if the council lets me. I don't know if they will considering our past but it's worth a shot."

"I'm not staying in a house with Anko." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, that's not your decision."

"I've been under your watch every day for a month, I don't see what difference it makes to stay with you."

"You want to stay with me?" The corners of Sakura's mouth picked up.

Sasuke saw this and looked away, glaring at a nearby tree. "Yes." He mumbled.

"People are going to think scandalous things, Sasuke." She joked.

"It's only scandalous if you don't give something to encourage it to be more innocent."

"Like what?"

"A date."

Sakura whipped her head around so fast her hair smacked Sasuke in the face, "Are you asking me on a date?"

The tree got the full force of the glare again as Sasuke refused to look at her. A muscle in his jaw ticked and his brows furrowed down. He didn't answer her.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach, and they felt blissful. She felt like she did before, with nearly all of Sasuke's chakra buzzing around inside of her.

"I accept." She said, turning to face forward.

Hesitantly, Sasuke stopped trying to burn the tree with his gaze and instead looked at her, "Ichiraku's?"

"Of course."

She stood up, grinning so hard her cheeks hurt, but they barely got a few metres away from the bench before a loud, booming voice shouted Sasuke's name. It was Naruto's voice.

"Oh dear." Sakura's shoulders slumped, the date would have to wait.

"-before that idiot gets here." She heard Sasuke mumble behind her, but she hardly had time to wonder what he meant before she was grasped around the waist and kissed by Uchiha Sasuke.

::XxX::

THE END

**Since I was so late, this is a 7000 word chapter for all you perfect people. This is the end of Our Little Secret, it's been an amazing time. Thank you so much, I'd put in all your names as thanks but I'm proud to say there's been so many of you it won't all fit on one page! I entered another genre of the SasuSaku world and your support has been more than I could have anticipated. I've read every single review with a smile and a giggle, and even spoke to you through messages! It's been a blast. **


End file.
